Love Lost
by cuteyfruity
Summary: Sequel to Twin Camp  One summer can bring many things. For Haley and Nathan was love, for Brooke and Lucas was finally being together, and for Jake and Peyton the end. The summer that changed their lives was long gone... More inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-** (Sequel to Twin Camp) One summer can bring many things. For Haley and Nathan was love, for Brooke and Lucas was finally being together, and for Jake and Peyton the end. The summer that changed their lives was long gone. Now they're all going to college and living their lives. Distance had killed what they had, but not their love. Old friends, flings, and tragedies, it's just a small part of what's to come.

Love Lost

Chapter One

O

Ooo

O

The summer that changed their lives was long gone, and they all had to look forward. What's next? College, the place where they were all going now. It had been a year ago that they had all met and spent the time together. They had become friends, and even if they had things to get through, in the end they were made it.

Jake looked at his last bag and zipped it. He looked around his room and there was nothing else. Well, of course his furniture was all there, but that was about it. He walked around and remembered all the memories he had in the room. It was his place, the place where he did whatever he wanted. The place he had his first kiss with Peyton, the place where his sister would sleep when she was scared. Memories, they would never fade away.

In the room next to him his sister was having a little more trouble. It wasn't that she had too many things to pack, but that everything in her room meant something to her. She couldn't leave things behind, but there were things she couldn't take with her. For example the chair in the corner, the one her brother would sit on most nights after the whole Damian thing until she was a sleep. That chair meant something to her, but she couldn't take it.

She put a photo album that Brooke had sent her. There was no reason why she sent it, but only because she wanted Haley to have the memories of the summer. As she put it in her bag a picture fell out, all she could see was the corner of the pictures so she pulled it out. She saw the smiles on both the people on the picture and hoped that she could go back to that time. Nathan and her smiling sitting on the swinging chair outside the cabin. She remembered that day, and she also remembered how hard it had been to say bye to him.

_Flashback-_

_Her brother had left her bag in her room so she could unpack, that was one of the many reasons she loved him. She never had to do much Jake would do most of the hard work. She opened the bag and began to take out her clothes. She separated the dirty from clean, and began to put everything in its place._

_Walking over to her bathroom to put her things away her phone began to ring. She ran to the bed and jumped on it answering, landing on her stomach._

"_Hello" she said, happy to hear his voice._

"_Hey, you. Are you home?"_

"_Yes" she said. Haley walked over to the bathroom and continued to put things away._

_Nathan could hear her doing things. "I miss you."_

"_Nate-"_

"_I know. I won't say it again." He changed the subject, "have you cried?"_

_Haley shook her head, even though he couldn't see her. "Nope, and I have to say it's hard."_

"_I know, but at least you have Jake."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Hey. I have to go, my mom got home and said that we have to leave our rooms clean. I guess they're selling the house and some people are going to come see it."_

"_Okay" she said, "I love you."_

"_Love ya, too. No more crying."_

"_Promise" Haley said._

_With that the line went dead and she went back to doing what she had been doing. She missed Nathan. She missed having him near her and just being there. Sometimes they didn't do anything, but just knowing that he was there made her smile and happy. She walked back in her room and laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. Was life really as hard as people always said it was, or do people just make it hard?_

_Flashback over-_

**O**

**Oo**

**O**

Tonight he would be arriving to his new home, well something like it. His father had sent him to a summer training camp before he went to school. Dan Scott thought it would give Nathan an advantage if he worked more than other guys on the team. Nathan hated that his father would dictate his life for him, but that was the last time it would be done. Starting tomorrow he would be attending school, and his father would not be there to tell him how many hours a day he needed to be training, or how bad he sucked.

He threw the ball and scored. Training was hard work. The whole summer he had no time to even think. But he would often go back to what he had done the previous summer, the walks he had with her, just staring out to the city below them at their spot, holding her close as she slept, and just being there when she was scared of little sounds.

A whistle awoke him from his trail of thoughts. He did as the rest of the guys did and ran to the coach. Listening to every word the older man said.

"You guys did great. I hope to see you all playing some college basketball. I'm proud of you boys."

A few _'thanks coach' _were murmured and the older man continued.

"Now go get your things and go. You get to be free."

The guys all laughed and walked towards the showers. It had been a summer of training, and a lot of it at that. Their schedules where crazy, starting at five in the morning and finishing at ten, sometimes even eleven at night.

"You ready?" Tony asked Nathan, as they walked out of the locker room.

Nathan smiled and nodded, "more than you think."

"I'm gonna miss you, man."

"I'll miss you too, Tony." They did a fist bump and continued to walk. It was finally over they would get to live their lives now.

"Are you gonna see the letter girl?" he asked, walking towards their room. Tony had seen many letters Nathan had received, and he had also seen Nathan put them away without reading them.

Nathan shook his head slightly, "I'm not sure."

"If I ever find her, then I'm jumping on that train" he said, "Just saying. The girl smells good."

Nathan laughed and hit the guy on the back of the head. "Back off."

"So you do like her?" he joked.

Nathan couldn't answer. How was he supposed to answer that? He hit Tony one more time and told him that they should hurry. He really wanted to get to Duke and finally be free.

**O**

**Oo**

**O**

Haley had just gotten dressed. She was ready to go. Today they would begin their journey to the rest of their lives. She with her brother and Lucas would be driving together. Haley was both happy and sad for the next step. She looked out the window and remembered meeting with her psychologist after camp.

She had been going since her _attack_, as she liked to call it. Her parents made her go, they thought it would be good for her to talk about it. Since she wasn't talking to them, they sent her to a specialist.

_Flashback-_

_She sat on the white couch like she had done before. Two times a week, every week. The only time she had off from it, was when she was at camp._

_Haley held her hands together and stared at the older lady sitting in front of her. Dr. Stroup was a nice lady. She was about forty or so, and her hair was short and brown. There wasn't much to her._

"_How was your summer?" she asked, "Your parents said you came back different."_

_Haley hated that she had to tell things to a stranger, but the woman had a way to get things out of her, even when she didn't want to say them. Nodding she smiled. "I'm happy."_

"_Happy, how?"_

_Haley smiled again. "I had fun. There was people I related to, people who became my friends."_

_The woman took notes and looked at the young girl again, "did any of them become more than friends."_

_Haley froze at the question. Dr. Stroup was good, she somehow managed to know about Haley without even being there. "What do you mean?"_

"_Haley, you know you can't answer questions with questions." She saw the younger girl nod and continued, "Did you meet anyone special?"_

"_I met lots of people."_

"_A boy?"_

_There was no way of hiding it, she knew about it and Haley had to tell the truth. She slowly nodded and looked up at the woman, "His name is Nathan."_

"_What happened?"_

_Haley explained how he was there for her, and how things just escalated. She told the doctor everything there was to know. There were a few things she didn't want to say, but somehow they all made it out of her mouth. She smiled every time she thought of him and the things they did, and just wished he was there for the doctor to meet._

_Flashback interrupted-_

"Haley" he said, waving his hand. "Hales."

Haley snapped out and looked at her brother, "What?"

"It's time to go." He saw her nod, and he pointed to her bag, "is that your bag?"

Haley nodded and Jake took it. Haley took one last look at her room. This was part of her past, now came her future, and the experience that came from it.

"Hales!" Jake yelled, "let's go."

"I'm coming" she yelled back, running down the hall and down the stairs. "Lucas!" she yelled, running to her best friend and hugging him. She saw him pretty much every day, but that didn't mean she couldn't hug him.

"You ready for our road trip?" Lucas asked.

"You know it" Haley said, "Shut gun!"

Both guys looked at each other and huffed. This was going to be a long trip.

**O**

**Oo**

**O**

Nathan walked in the house where he had been directed to go. Looking around it looked just like a frat house, which was the last thing he wanted. Maybe before he would have gone for it, the parties, the girls, the drinking, but now he was a different man. She had changed him. She had made him be better, and all it took was one summer.

One of the guys said welcome and told him where his room was. Nathan walked over to the room and set his things on the bed. It was big. There were three beds and each one of the beds had a night stand with a lamp. There was also a table, which he didn't understand why it would be in a room. Still, he liked it.

He sat on the bed and looked around again. The fact that he would be sharing a room with two other guys was weird. But seen all the beds made him remember camp, when they separated the beds and all ended up having a double bed. He remember thinking it was the worse thing to be stuck with Haley next to him, but in the end that had been the best thing to ever happen to him. Best and worse since he had also lost her.

_Flashback-_

"_Hey, you" he answered, seen her name on the screen._

"_Hey."_

_He could hear the sadness in her tone. "What's the matter?" he asked worried. She had been so happy the past two months, why was she sad today? All he wanted was to be there with her, and to see her and hold her._

_Haley shook her head and pursed her lips to hold in the tear. "Nothing."_

"_Haley" he warned._

"_Are you happy?" she asked, "with me, I mean. Are you happy with me, with this whole long distance thing."_

"_Haley, what happened?" he asked, worried. Why was she suddenly so worried about his happiness?_

"_This isn't healthy, Nathan."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Us" she yelled, "this."_

"_Are you… Are you breaking up with me?" He hated to ask the question, but he needed to know. He could hear her cry. He wanted to be there for her, and if it was up to him he would move there, but he couldn't._

_His best option was to talk to her this way, but not being able to hug her, to kiss her, to just smell her, all those little things were killing him. More now than ever, when she cried and was lost and confused._

"_I love you" she said, "you have to know that. But-"_

"_Don't" he interrupted. "I know where this is going. And if you think it's the way to go, then fine… Just know that I'll always love you, and that I'm still here if you need me."_

"_Bye" she sobbed, "I love you."_

"_You can't just say that and expect things to go away, Haley!... Haley… Haley?" he looked at his phone and saw that she had hung up a while ago. He said all those things and she heard none of it. In a way he was glad, but he also wanted her to know that she had hurt him._

**O**

**Oo**

**O**

The trip was long, and they had already made one stop. As every stop came they switched seats and drivers. Now Haley sat on the back seat, alone. Lucas and Jake would often talk about basketball, and not understanding any of it she had nothing to contribute to the conversation.

_Flashback-_

"_Did you have fun?"_

_Haley smiled and nodded. "We went to a party."_

_She was talking about Halloween, which had been a few days before the session she was now in. Haley hated that the Doctor would ask her about everything about her life, but that was the way she would be able to help. You can't help or get help if you don't tell them anything._

"_How is Nathan?"_

_Haley shrugged, "I haven't talked to him."_

"_Why is that?"_

_Nosey, Haley thought. "His father likes to keep him working out. It's complicated."_

_Dr. Stroup nodded and took notes, "have you told your parents?"_

"_About Nathan?"_

_Shaking her head she asked again, "Damian."_

_The name made her feel weird and scared. Just knowing that Damian still went to her school scared her, but to have her doctor ask about him was worse. Haley had done everything in her power to not bump into him. She would take the long way from class to class, and sometimes even waited for Jake or Lucas to walk with her._

_She shook her head. "I can't" she said, a soft painful whisper._

_Question to question, and answer to answer. The session went by and it was time to go. The doctor only had a few things to say to Haley, and then she would be on her way. They had talked more about her and Nathan, and how hard and difficult it was getting to be so far apart. They also talked about Damian, and how Haley needed to face her fear._

"_Alright, I need you to tell your parents about Damian by next session. And Haley" she looked at the young girl on the white couch, "this thing with Nathan is not helping. You need to break it off, or it will get worse."_

_Haley let a few tears run down her cheeks. Her doctor was right, but she still didn't want to let go. He was the only person who was there for her, and the only person she had been able to trust after her attack._

_Flashback interrupted-_

"Hales. Haley. Haley…. Are you there?" Lucas asked. The girl sitting in the middle seat in the back was completely zoned out.

"Haley!" Jake yelled.

She let out a loud scream and jumped. "What!" she yelled swatting Jake's arm.

Lucas laughed at the way they acted, and looked back to his friend. "Have you talked to Brooke?"

"What happened, Luke?"

Lucas didn't want to talk about. He hadn't talked about it since it happened. All they knew was that Brooke and he broke up. He said something about taking a break, and maybe if they were meant to be, then they would eventually be together.

"Have you talked to Nathan?" Lucas asked. He knew she hated to talk about it, just as much as he hated to talk about his relationship with Brooke. It was the perfect way to get her to stop.

"Nice" Jake said to his friend and fist bumped.

"Have you talked to Peyton?" Haley asked, rudely.

Suddenly the car got very quiet, and no one knew what to say. Jake and Peyton barely said hi to each other all year long, so for Haley to throw the question was low. Let's just say it wasn't her best moment.

Lucas looked at her and smiled, turning to Jake he began to talk. "She's going to NYU."

"Really?" Haley asked, "I thought she was going to Duke."

Lucas shook his head, "she took the scholarship." He turned to look at Jake, who was driving. "She still loves you, man. She said she's sorry, and if she could take it all back she would, but it's done."

"Yeah, it's done" Jake repeated.

"She picked New York for you. She doesn't want to hurt you, so she went away to forget you."

Haley felt horrible for Lucas. He was truly sad that his sister would be far. Since they were little they all talked about going to school together, and because of one summer Peyton was out.

**O**

**Oo**

**O**

Nathan is broken from his train of thoughts when he feels his phone vibrate. He pulls out and sees the picture of his sister, her smile big and her cute dimples on her cheeks. He smiles and waits for her to speak, and laughs that neither one of them actually talks.

"Brooke"

"_Hey!" she exclaims, "are you here?"_

Nathan nods his head and looks at his bags on the bed. He probably should get to unpacking, but that's the last thing he wants to do after his little flashback. "Yeah. Why?"

"_Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch. I'm starving"_

He laughed, "Yeah, I'll pick you up."

"_You have the key, right?"_

"Yes" he said, "I'll be there in a minute, please be ready to go."

_Brooke laughed, "ha ha" she deadpanned, "shut up and get here."_

"I love you, too" he said, then he hung up the call and grabbed his wallet.

He was excited to see his sister. It had been the first summer they spent apart. Every year they went to the camp together, but this year she didn't go and he was sent to a basketball training camp. Nathan didn't hate the fact that he had to go to basketball camp, he hated that Dan pushed him to do so. He loved basketball, but when Dan got involved Nathan felt like it was a tool Dan used to control him.

The whole way to her dorm he thought about the way his life had turned out. He never expected to be here, to be there alone. After the summer he had before he expected to have her there, to have her along his side no matter what happened.

Brooke talked to him about her summer the whole way to the restaurant. She told him about her going to places with her friends, and all the clothes she got on her trips to the mall. She also told him about the house, and how they no longer had it. Her parents bought a smaller house, since both their kids would be moving out.

"Oh, and all your things are in a storage" she said.

"Seriously?"

Brooke nodded, "except the trophies. Dad made sure they had a place in his office."

"Wait" he said, looking at her while parked. "He has an office, but can't give us a room?"

"That's right."

"He's an ass."

"That's right" she said once more.

They walked in the small restaurant laughing, it was amusing knowing that their father was a complete ass. They had grown up with it, and as kids it sucked, but over the years they got over it, and now they just laughed.

The hostess sat them and handed them menus, soon the waitress came and asked if they were ready. She took the drink orders and soon returned. Brooke and Nathan were ready to order and did so, all they had left was to wait for their food.

Raising her glass Brooke made a toast, "to a good year."

"To a good year" he repeated, and they clinked their glasses.

Soon enough their food was brought and they started to eat. It wasn't anything fancy, just hamburger and fries. They were both big fans of burgers. It's something that happens when you don't get many home cooked meals.

Nathan put his burger down and smiled at his sister. "Have you talked to her?"

"You mean Haley?"

He nodded.

"Have you talked to him?" she asked, the same way. If he could ask about Haley, than she could ask about Lucas.

"Okay" he said, "I get it. But-"

"Nate, it's over. Haley had a hard time with it, just like you did. You have the proof."

He nodded, "How about we don't talk about them. I mean, to each other. You don't ask about Luke, and I won't ask about Haley."

"Deal" she said, and popped a fry in her mouth.

They continued to eat and smile at each other. Deep down they both wanted to know about the other's ex, but a deal is a deal. Besides, they had a whole New Year and new people to meet. Maybe by the end of their first year they wouldn't even think about Haley and Lucas.

**O**

**Oo**

**O**

She was almost done. There were only a few things left for her to be completely done. She pulled a box from the small box and set it on her desk. The next thing was a picture. She remembered the day it was taken. It was sunny outside and they were just talking out by the pool behind her house. Her brother was smiling as was she.

Peyton hated that she would never get that back. Jake was holding her close with a smile on his face, and Haley was right between Jake and Lucas. Peyton hoped that they would some day get back to that, but she knew that after all she had done it would be impossible. She had done horrible things, and Jake would never forgive her. Lucas was her brother, so of course he was there for her every step of the way, but he still reminded her of the stupidity she had done. Then there was Haley. She would talk to Peyton, but it was not like before. Peyton knew she screw up, but it was done.

She puts the picture on the table next to her bed and lets the tears slide down her face. She can't take it back. Now she's in New York alone, and may be alone forever. Resting her head on her pillow she crawls into a ball and just lets her emotions out, something that had a long time coming.

**O**

**Oo**

**O**

They had just arrived, and everything looked to be so big. It was all so different from high school, but it was part of growing up. The guys took her things to what would be her room, to help her. Haley was still a girl, and let's just say she learned to pack from Brooke.

"What did you bring?" Lucas asked, taking a box up to her room.

Haley walked right behind him with a smaller box, "They're important things."

"Like what?"

"Things" she said. "I just don't like to forget."

"We can see that" Jake said, walking in the room with another big box. "That's the last one" he told his sister.

"Thanks" Haley said, walking towards Lucas and hugging him, after a kiss on the cheek she moved on to her brother. She did the same thing she did to Lucas to Jake. "I'll see you guys soon."

"Don't forget to call" Jake warned, "I want to know everything you're up to, and I want to meet your roommate."

Haley nodded. Her brother had become extremely over protective after the whole Damian fiasco. He had actually toned it down last summer when she was with Nathan, but after he found out about the break up he was back to protecting her.

"Bye" Lucas said, pulling Jake. If he didn't make Jake leave the guy might just make a bed on the floor next to his sister to protect her.

She watched them both walk out and began to unpack, looking at all the things she had brought. She could see the other half of the room ready. The girl who would be sharing a room with her was very girly, most of her things were pink, something Haley hated. She shrugged it off and began to unpack her belongings.

**O**

**Oo**

**O**

After dropping Haley off at her new room both guys went to check in to theirs. Looking at the house they thought it was strange that they would be living in some sort of fraternity house, since neither of them ever signed up or even thought about it. They walked in and asked one of the guys in the house, who told them that it was a house for all basketball, and football players.

Realizing that it might not be a bad idea for them to live in a house with other basketball players, they both went to find which room was theirs. The house was really big. There was a total of three floors. The rooms all had a paper or two tapped to the door indicating who would be sleeping in that room.

As they walked they read every door they realized how big the house really was. The first floor had the kitchen, a living room, a massive dinning room, a game room, and a television room, which was basically a room with lots of couches and a big television. The second floor had rooms, lots and lots of doors. It was weirdly shaped, too. You went up the stairs and there was a semi long hall with five doors, three on your left and two on the far right, before the first door on the right there was another hall toward your right, if you went down the hall you saw two rooms on your left and three on your right. At the end of the hall there was a big brown door. The door lead to another stair case that went down, and one that went up.

"This house is confusing" Jake said, looking around amazed.

"But nice" Lucas added.

They continued to walk and reading the doors. The finally found theirs. It was the last one on the left side before the big brown door. Lucas looked at Jake and they both looked at the brown door. There was something about the door that made them both want to see what was behind it. As they opened it they heard someone yell to stop.

"What?" Lucas asked, worried.

"You're not supposed to go upstairs" the tall blond boy said.

"Why?" Jake asked. The fact that the boy was not letting him go see made him want to do it even more.

"That's the junior's and senior's floor. They really don't like it when we visit."

Both Lucas and Jake mumbled and okay and shrugged. Then they both moved on and walked towards the room that had their name. There were two papers taped, one for Jake, and one for Lucas. The boy smiled at them and told them which door was the bathroom, which was the one right across from them, and the other bathroom was at the end of the first hall.

The boys said thank you for telling them about the bathrooms and walked to their room. They had only one bag. Of course they had more in the car, but they had only brought one in, just in case it was the wrong place.

Inside the room it looked pretty normal. Three beds, three bed side tables, three desks, and one table with four chairs. They didn't really understand what the point of the table was, but it was nice to have it. Both guys threw their bags on one of the empty beds and wondered who the other person they would be with would be.

"Hopefully it's not a douche" Lucas said.

Jake laughed at his friend, "I'm sure he is, after all, he plays basketball."

"What is that mean" Lucas faked to be hurt by the comment.

"Let's just get our things" he said, walking out the door.

Lucas followed him. They both needed their rest, it was late and they had been driving for hours.

O

Oo

O

Seen that she had all done, Haley shoved he bag in the closet. There were a few things left in the suit case, but she really wasn't in the mood to get them today. She couldn't believe she was actually done, and she had done it all by herself.

She pulled out her phone from her pocket to call her brother, but when she unlocked it the picture file was open. The first picture to pop up was one of her and Nathan. The picture was taken the last day of camp, the day they would be going home. You could see the sadness in both their eyes, but you could also see that they cared for each other. The way he held her close and Haley snuggled to him, just looking at it you knew they were in love.

Haley couldn't believe that it had been over a year since the picture had been taken. She missed him, and she really didn't want things to be over, she had tried to tell him that. Every day she would call him, email, text, write on his facebook, even wrote letters, but he never answered any of them. She was aware that he was hurting, she was, too. But she just hoped that Nathan would at least text her to say he was okay, or even just a smiley face, or a frowny one, anything would be better than not knowing how he felt. She wrote letters to him every day since December, finally giving up before she came. The last one was sent over a week ago.

She was broken from her thoughts when she hears the door opening, revealing a short blond, blue eyed girl. She was really pretty.

"Hey" the girl said, peppy.

Haley smiled back, "hey."

"I'm Julie"

"Haley."

"Nice to meet you, Haley. Where are you from?"

"North Carolina" Haley says, taking a seat on her bed.

The girl laughs softly, "what part?"

"Oh" Haley said, realizing it would probably be obvious where she was from. "Tree Hill."

"Small town girl" Julie said. "I'm from Charlotte. I wish I was from a small town, people are really close, aren't they?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah."

Julie wanted to be friends with Haley, but the girl didn't say much. She was very private and only answered what was asked, never giving Julie more than she would ask for. "I see you're all unpacked."

"Not quite" Haley told her, "I just didn't want to look at the other things."

"Picture of a boyfriend?" she asked, walking over to a box she had on the floor. Julie picked it up and set it on her bed, and began to dig through it.

"Ex" Haley said.

"I know what that's like. I liked this guy for over two years, then last year he came back to school saying he had a girlfriend, but it was long distance. Which let me tell you is pretty lame of an excuse. Anyways, he finally agreed to go on a date with me in like January. We became friends, but I wanted more. When I asked him what was holding him back, he said he loved someone else. He loved a girl he met over the summer, and he wasn't sure he would be able to move on."

"Did he?" Haley asked.

The girl shook her head, "the only thing he ever gave me was a kiss. On the cheek" she added. "But I won't give up."

"Good for you."

"I know" Julie said, pulling a picture from her box and pins it on the wall. "I just wish he would forget the girl."

Haley's eyes were about to pop out of her head. She couldn't believe it. Was it possible that the world was really that small? The picture was of Julie and a boy. A very tall and handsome boy, a boy Haley had gotten to know over the summer, the same boy she had a picture with on her phone. Yes, it was none other than Nathan Scott himself.

"Are you okay?" Julie asked.

Right as Haley began to nod to answer her phone started ringing. She pulled it out again and was grateful for Brooke's bad timing. She answered the call and Brooke began to talk extremely excited on the other side.

"Calm down" Haley said. "Yeah… Umm" she looked around, "it's 203…. I'll be waiting" with that she hung up and turned to Julie.

Haley didn't know what to say to the girl. Not only was Nathan on the picture, but Haley was the reason Julie was never able to get what she wanted from Nathan. And the way the girl told her about Nathan still being in love with her didn't help.

**O**

**Oo**

**O**

Nathan walked to his room. It was almost dinner time, and he still hadn't unpacked. He didn't have his mom pushing him to do so, but he just felt that he needed to do it. He walked down the halls of the weirdly shaped house and walked in his room. He was shocked to see that the other two beds were taken, but even more shocked at who had taken them.

"Nate?"

"Lucas?" Nathan asked, "and Jake?" it was all very confusing. He didn't even know they would be attending the school. He had seen the names on the door, but it was their last names he never expected to be them.

"Dude, I can't believe this" Lucas said, walking up to him and greeting him.

"I know" Nathan said, "weird."

"This is going to be awesome" Jake jumped in, also greeting Nathan. "Dude, not only do we get to be roommates, we get to be teammates."

"I didn't know you guys were coming here" Nathan admitted.

"Now you do" Lucas said. He still couldn't believe that it was Nathan. He would be the other guy in their room.

Nathan looked at both boys and remembered the summer. If Jake was there, than Haley must be there, too, Jake would never leave her. Was there a chance that he would see her, that they could somehow find the love they had lost.

"Is… Umm…. Is she here?"

Both Lucas and Jake shared a look, then they Lucas said that they should go eat something. Neither guy wanted to talk about Haley with Nathan. They had been there with her and for her when the break up had taken place, and even though Haley had to do it, it killed her.

"Let's go eat" Lucas said.

"yeah" Jake agreed, "I'm starving."

Nathan looked at them strangely but agreed. It was obvious that the guys didn't want to talk to him about her, which led him to believe that maybe she wasn't at Duke after all.

**O**

**Oo**

**O**

Brooke knocked on the door and jumped on Haley once the door was opened. She didn't even see the blond girl who had opened it. It had been too long since she had seen Haley. Even though they only became friends over the summer, during the year the still kept in contact, and now were best friends.

"I can't believe you're here" Brooke yelled.

Haley pulled away from the hug and smiled, "I know, this is so cool."

"Brooke?"

"Julie?" Brooke asked.

"You two know each other?" Haley asked, but she knew the answer to that.

"How is Nathan" Julie asked, she hadn't seen him over the summer. Nathan might not like her, but she still considered him a friend.

Brooke nodded and turned to Haley, "he misses you" she said.

"Brooke" Haley said, "don't-"

"I know. I won't talk about him and you won't talk about… you know who."

Both girls nodded and hugged again. They would be able to spend the whole year together, and this time in person, not over media types.

Julie just looked at them, it was weird to see the girls be so close and different. And also to see that they shared a conversation without even using names. She needed to find out who they were talking about.

**O**

**Oo**

**O**

A/N- Okay. So I know I said I would do a sequel to this story, so here it is. I will try to update fast, but there are no promises, the fastest would be once a week, probably Sundays. I really hope you guys like it and don't forget to check out my other stories. I'm trying to have one new story and one sequel running at the time, that way I can work on others and have chapters done when I decided to upload them.

Don't forget to tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Lost

Chapter Two

O

OOO

O

Dressed and ready to start her day Haley made her bed. To her a messy room was a place of no concentrations, she got lucky with Julie, the girl was equally organized. She placed her pillows where they belonged and began to spray some strawberry spray for the room to smell better.

"How do you know Brooke?" Julie asked, straightening her side of the room.

Haley paused and turned to look at the girl, _'I was her brother's ex, the one you hate'_ she thought. "We went to camp together last summer."

"Cool" she said. Realizing what Haley had said she turned quickly on her heels to face the girl, "You mean the one for twins?"

Haley nodded hesitantly. Was she supposed to say yes, or maybe she should have said no. Julie was putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"You have a twin" Julie asked.

Haley nodded again, but this time with more confidence. "Jake."

"Oh my god, that is so rad! I always wanted a twin."

"They're not so great, trust me."

"Oh come on" the girl said, lightly hitting Haley on the shoulder. "You can't say you don't love having a twin. Oh my god, you must know Nathan" she realized.

Haley's heart dropped when the girl mentioned him, she didn't know what to say, should she tell Julie all about Nathan? NO. she lightly nodded, giving the impression that she knew him but they didn't get along.

"This is so rad. I can't believe you know him. Did you meet his supposed girlfriend? Skank." she murmured the last part, but Haley still heard it.

This time Haley felt like the air in the room was running out, and she was sure she had turned pale white at the questions. She heard the door open and she had never been so happy to hear that sound. Even if it was someone she didn't want to see, she was glad that whoever had opened that door had just saved her life.

O

Oo

O

Brooke was excited of what she was able to accomplish. It was amazing what a little smile and flirting could get you. She never intended on giving him the wrong impression, she just wanted to get what she wanted, which she did.

She had just gone to the bakery near her building and gotten two blueberry muffins. The smile on her face was huge as she walked to visit her friend and deliver the great news, and the great tasting treat.

"Surprise!" she yelled walking in the room. She was surprised herself when she saw Haley pale white and let out a sigh when she walked in. Then she turned to Julie who had a questionable look on her face, as if she was about to find something out. Eventually the look turned to a glare when the girl turned towards Brooke.

Brooke walked over to Haley and handed her a muffin, "I got you your fav" she said, then walked over to Haley's closet and pulled out a suitcase.

Haley was still getting over the question Julie had asked, but managed to shake the thoughts out of her head when she saw all her clothes flying around the room. "Brooke, what are you doing?"

Brooke continued to pack the girl's clothes as she spoke, she wanted to get everything done as soon as possible. "I got them to move you." Brooke turned to face Haley, "We're rommies!" she exclaimed and hugged the girl. And returned to pack, she wanted this done ASAP.

She was both happy and sad. She would get to be with Brooke, her best friend (in so many words). But she would also not get to see Julie anymore, which might not be such a bad things considering the girl hates her, even if she doesn't know it yet.

O

Oo

O

All three boys are shooting around in a near by court they found. No matter where Nathan went he always seemed to find a court, it was usually the place were he could relax, and he knew he would need one of those there.

"So do you think we'll make it?" Lucas asked, shooting the ball and watching it as it went straight in.

Nathan ran to the ball and dribbled, he turned and did the same thing as Lucas. "You know it!" he exclaimed.

Lucas grabbed the ball and passed it to Jake, Jake shot a three pointer and smiled. "I hope so."

"Come on" Nathan said, "we're going to kill it. The school won't know what hit them when they see us play."

"Maybe you" Jake said. He had never been confident about his skills, even when most people would tell him he did great.

Nathan walked over to Lucas and took the ball from him, he dribbled the ball and slammed it in hanging on the rim before dropping to the ground. He caught the ball and walked to the guys. "Come on, I'll teach all you need to know."

"Who are you?" Lucas asked.

"Just trying to have a good year, and you can't have one of those if you don't like your teammates."

The guys laughed at him and they began to listen and watch to everything Nathan was doing and saying. Lucas had never expected Nathan to care about others, but he had certainly changed, he was no longer the selfish boy he once was.

O

Oo

O

"Damn girl, you have a lot of things" Brooke said, walking in to her room with the last box.

Haley laughed behind her, "I can't believe you got this huge room, Brooke."

The room was two times bigger than the one she had with Julie, it had a small living room/ kitchen area and a small bedroom with two beds, not to mention a big bathroom. Haley wondered how Brooke managed to score that room.

"I'm just charming" Brooke responded, and started unpacking Haley's clothes. "You decorate and I'll do your clothes."

"Deal" Haley said, and did as told.

Brooke was taking her time organizing Haley's clothes. She folded all tank tops and t-shirts, hang all pants, dress shirts, jackets, cardigans, hoodies, etc. and she even color coordinated everything, it looked like a cramped rainbow.

She put the reds in the closet and turned to Haley, who was hanging a few pictures around the room to make it look more homie. "Have you talked to Lucas?" she questioned softly. She didn't want to seem desperate, but she _did_ want to know what was happening with her ex.

Haley turned to her nodding, with a small smile. "He misses you, Brooke. He still loves you."

"So does Nathan" Brooke said. She didn't need Haley to say the words to know what Haley was wondering. They had been friends for a while now, and even when they only spoke on the phone Brooke knew what Haley wanted to say.

"Brooke" she warned.

"Fine" Brooke said, walking to Haley. She placed her hands on Haley's shoulders, "let's promise to not talk about them around each other."

"Okay, promise" Haley said, as they linked their pinkies together.

They continue to work, each doing their own part to finish fast.

The words Brooke said still ran around in Haley's mind, _so does Nathan._ Did that mean that Nathan never moved on, even after Julie? Maybe she did hurt him, maybe breaking up with him was a mistake. There was no way of telling, but Haley still wanted to know how bad she had hurt him. She also still loves him, and maybe some day they would be able to rekindle the flame they once had.

Haley had been so lost in her own thoughts that she never notice when Brooke had called for pizza, just now she realized it, when the delivery boy was handing Brooke a box, a bottle of **COCA-COLA**, and cups.

"Time to eat" Brooke said, placing the box and drink on the floor.

Haley walked over to her and sat on the floor across from her and began to eat with her friends.

"So" Brooke said, taking another bite. She wanted to ask Haley, but she didn't know how to ask her. Knowing Haley, Brooke knew she would say no.

"What is it?" Haley asked, putting her cup down.

Brooke sat up, so that she was on her knees and taller than Haley, "I was wondering. Since you're my roommate, and you know, we do things together… Well, Maybe… Maybe-"

"Maybe what?"

"You should join the squad" Brooke covered her face for what was to come.

Haley laughed, it was funny to her that Brooke actually thought that she could be a cheerleader.

"It's not funny"

"Oh" Haley said, dropping her smile and looking serious, "you were serious?"

"Haley" Brooke wined, standing up.

Haley followed her friend, "Brooke, I can't even walk straight without falling, how am I supposed to cheer?"

"Hales, you're my friend and roommate, you need to be there for me-"

"For you, not for the school to see me making a fool of myself" she pointed out.

"I thought you danced?" Brooke asked.

"Not the point" Haley said, "and it was ice skating."

"Whatever, you still need to know how to dance to ice skate" Brooke said, "come on Haley, please."

"Brooke-" she began, running her hands through her hair.

"Just think about it" she said, "okay?"

"Fine" Haley gave in. there was no way of fighting with Brooke, the girl knew how to win every battle.

"YAY!" she squealed and ran over to Haley hugging her.

Haley knew she hadn't said yes just yet, but she really didn't have the heart to crush Brooke's excitement. She hugged Brooke back and both girls eventually returned to the floor to finish eating.

O

Oo

O

It was finally time for tryouts, and the guys were as nervous as could be. They were already part of the team, but being able to start meant you got to play more, and that was the reason they had gone to school there. Nothing was better to any of them than playing basketball, the way they felt having the ball in their hands, dribbling, scoring, everything about the game was passion to them.

They heard a whistle meaning it was time to go out to the court and begin tryouts.

Jake quickly texted his sister, it was important for him that she was there. Haley had been there for him since they were little kids, and he loved to know that no matter what Haley would always go to his games.

Oddly enough, Nathan did the same thing. He did it because Brooke wanted to know. She would be on the cheer squad and to her being up to date with the latest gossip was crucial, and he knew it.

Soon enough all the guys were out on the court and doing exactly what the coach would tell them to do. Most of the things were hard, but it was things that needed to be done in order to make it.

O

Oo

O

"This looks amazing" Haley commented, looking around the place.

They had actually pretty similar taste in décor, making it easy for everything to blend. There were pictures all around, some brought one of the girls down, but they had to learn to get over it. They also had flowers and candles all around, it looked very homey, but at the same time very spa like.

Brooke felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her pocket, "I know" she said, while checking her message.

Haley had received a message as well, seen what it was she looked at Brooke, who was oddly enough looking back at her at the same time.

"I have to go" both girls said at the same time.

"I… I need to pick some books" Haley said, getting her bag. She didn't want Brooke to know that her brother wanted her to go watch him play, Lucas was always there and Haley knew that Brooke didn't want to see him just yet.

"Yeah" Brooke said, getting her own bag. "I have to get some materials for class tomorrow." She smiled at Haley one last time, "I'll see ya later?"

"Yeah" Haley said quickly, "see ya."

Both girls hugged and walked out of the house. It was hard to know what way they were going, so both girls went the opposite way as the other. They should have put two and two together, but neither of them did. Haley never thought that if Jake and Lucas were trying out, than maybe Nathan would be there as well, but she didn't know Nathan was at the school, she hadn't asked and Brooke had never told her. And the same went for Brooke.

Haley walked through the doors of the stadium and walked towards the door that lead to the gym, but she didn't make it far. Nope, she was stopped by someone grabbing her wrist. She felt someone get a hold of it and spin her around, causing her to gasp.

"School books?" Brooke asked, harshly. "You liar!"

"Liar" Haley said back, "I don't see any supplies on your hands"

Brooke didn't know what to say, she had to really think about it. "I…I. took them back to the room."

"Liar!"

"Fine" Brooke growled between her teeth. She got a hold of the handle of the gym door, "I came to-" she didn't get to finish her sentence when guys started walking out the door, big tall guys. She grabbed Haley and pulled her to the side, fearing that one of them might get hurt.

Haley looked at her friend still wondering what it was that Brooke was doing there, there really wasn't any reason for Brooke to be there. Seen that there was no more guys walking she sees Brooke take a step closer to the door and does the same. Excited to see her brother and Lucas she smiles, and begins to walk, but doesn't get far before she collides with something, or rather someone. Pulling away she couldn't believe her eyes, she would have rather hit a wall, but no. There in front of her was Nathan, the one and only.

Right behind Nathan was Lucas and Jake, who could only exchange a look as they saw Haley hit Nathan. It was bound to happen eventually, but Jake nor Lucas ever expected it to happen so soon. Their looks didn't last long, Lucas had seen passed Haley and found Brooke.

He had been waiting for this moment forever, and now it was finally there. She was in front of him, and all he could do was stare at her. Her eyes, her mouth, her everything, just having her in front of him was driving him crazy.

Brooke felt her stomach drop. Haley had never said Lucas was there, and she was not expecting to see him. Her feelings for him all came flying back and she didn't know what to do.

It was all one big staring contest. Everyone stared, Jake stared around, Brooke and Lucas at each other, and Haley and Nathan did the same. The intensity between the two was huge, and just by looking at them you could see all their feelings resurfacing, but you could also see the regret.

O

Oo

O

A/N- okay, so sorry about my grammar guys, I wanted to get this chapter uploaded really bad so I didn't double check it. I really hope you like it, and I promise to double check the next one.

Thanks to all the wonderful reviews, and don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter. I will try my best to have the preview ready tomorrow for you guys to read, and the chapter up soon.

**Riley-** thanks for your review, and I'm sorry that you didn't get a preview. If you would like one, just tell me on the reviews and also go to my profile and there is an email tab, if you click it, it will give you my email, email me your email and I will send you one if you would like.

REVIEW ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Love Lost

Chapter Three

O

OOO

O

_It was all one big staring contest. Everyone stared, Jake stared around, Brooke and Lucas at each other, and Haley and Nathan did the same. The intensity between the two was huge, and just by looking at them you could see all their feelings resurfacing, but you could also see the regret._

Brooke's eyes can't seem to move away from Lucas. All she wants is to yell at him, to tell him that she loves him and that she's sorry for everything that happened. But she can't, all she can do is look at him and remember their great summer. She shakes her head, "I have to go" she said, softly. Brooke turned around and ran out of the gym, causing Nathan to look at his sister.

He had not even seen her there until now, the only thing he had been able to see was Haley standing in front of him. She was still as clumsy as always, but he was glad that she was. If she hadn't bumped into him, they might have never seen each other.

"Brooke, wait!" Lucas yelled, running after her. In his hurry he forgot his bag, which was on the floor now.

Jake looked around and all he saw was his sister and Nathan. He was about to tell Haley that they should go, but Nathan had the look in his face that said many things, as did Haley's.

He cleared his throat, "I'm gonna go." He walked to Haley and told her to calm him. Seen her nod he walked away.

Now it was just the two of them. Nathan and Haley. He was looking down at her and she looked up, she was amazed and shocked that he was there, and her head kept shaking and her eyes blinking.

"Haley" he said, slowly bringing his hand down and touching her hair. "You-"

"What are you doing here?" she asked, bluntly. It had taken her a long time to get over the fact that it was over, now that she was about to start over he pops back into her life.

"I go here" he said. "You-"

"Go here. I can't do this" She said, running her hands through her hair.

"It's been…-"

"Nine months" she said, she knew exactly how long it had been since they last talked. "Well, two weeks for me" she admitted.

"I'm sorry" Nathan said. He suddenly felt the guilt of never answering her, of never even making a small effort to call her, or write her.

"Nathan!" they both heard a girl squeal.

Haley turned around and saw Julie walking up to them behind Haley, she looked down and turned to Nathan, to see how he reacted around the girl.

"Haley?" she questioned, "what are you doing here?"

"I… I came to see my brother"

Julie nodded and turned back to Nathan giving him a hug. Haley felt her heart being stabbed, but the pain was not so bad seen that he was not hugging the girl back. Julie gave him an odd look and turned to Haley, "how do you know each other?"

"Camp" Haley said.

"Her brother" he said at the same time.

Julie looked at the two of them…

O

Oo

O

Lucas had finally reached Brooke outside the stadium. He looked at her and couldn't believe that he was with her again. It had been a long time, and now he was finally able to see her and touch her. He tried to touch her cheek but Brooke took a step back.

"Brooke-"

"Lucas, I can't do this. Not now"

"Is there someone else?" he asked. He knew the answer could either make him or break him, but he wanted to know. Seen her not make any movement he continued. "I miss you."

"Luke, we can't do this."

"What? Be friends" he said. "Brooke, we can still be friends."

"I'm not sure I can" she said. She held her bag close to her and turned around to leave. She began to walk away. She wanted more than anything to turn around and run to his arms, to tell him that she still loved him and they should act as if the breakup never happened, but that was not going to happen.

Lucas watched as the love of his life walked away. He had asked if there was someone else and she had said nothing. He wanted to call her, to run after her, but her silence probably meant that there was someone else. He loved her too much to make her suffer, and if what she wanted was to be with that someone else, then he would learn to live with that.

O

Oo

O

"Camp" Haley said.

"Her brother" he said at the same time.

Julie looked at the two of them and they switched their answers.

"My brother" she said.

"Camp" Nathan said.

Haley and Nathan looked at each other and Haley nodded, she turned to Julie. "My brother introduced us at camp" she said. Haley hated to lie, but sometimes you had to do it.

"Yeah" Nathan agreed. "Jake."

Haley looked at him and to Julie, then back to Nathan, she nodded and let out a sigh. "I have to go." She said fast. She turned around and began to walk, but stopped when she heard Nathan speak again.

"Hales" he begged.

Just hearing him call her that hurt her. He was not allowed to use her nickname any longer. He had hurt her, he had no right to call her that. She turned around and walked towards him, "don't."

"Haley-"

"You think this is easy for me?"

Nathan shook his head. Julie looked at the two of them and wondered what was happening.

"Nathan, it was not my call to do it! I wanted to make it work" she looked down, "but you gave up, you shut me out. I had to do it." Haley looked up at him with begging eyes, "just act like this never happened." With that she walked out of the stadium. Leaving Nathan sad, and hurt and a very confused Julie.

"Wow" Julie said, walking over to him, "What is her deal?"

Nathan still looked at the door where Haley had exited, not surely understanding why she wanted to act like this never happened. He felt Julie hug him and he shrugged her off, and began to walk, his eyes never leaving the door where Haley had exited.

O

Oo

O

Just seen him had brought all those memories back. The feelings they had, but also the hate she had for him for not ever responding anything she sent. Haley never thought she would see Nathan, well she knew she would see him eventually, she just didn't think it would be so soon.

She scrubbed the tub and continued to remember the events that had happened earlier that day. Seen him standing there, and him calling her Hales, and the seen Julie hug him, everything was getting to be too much for her. She continued doing what she was doing, even thought she had heard the door slam. Haley knew that it would be Brooke, and by the way she had treated the door, the girl was also angry.

"Why the hell did you not tell me Lucas was here" Brooke asked angry, walking in the bathroom.

Haley scoffed as Brooke walked in and put the scrubbing tool down, she pushed a lock of hair back and stared at Brooke. "You mean like you told me about Nathan" she shot back.

"That's- That's not the point."

"It's so the point" Haley yelled, getting up to be closer to Brooke's level. "Brooke, you knew how hard it was for me to get over it. Actually, you know that I'm still not over it… Why didn't you warn me?" her tone when from angry, to extremely soft and hurt at the end.

Brooke felt horrible for lying to her friend, "Haley, I didn't know you were going to be there…Besides we said that we weren't going to talk about them."

"But we have to, don't we?"

Brooke nodded. She, as much as Haley didn't want to talk about the guys, but it was something that needed to be discussed.

"I just wanted to be ready" Haley admitted, walking to the toilet. She plumped down on the toilet and looked down, "it didn't help that Julie was there."

"That whore was there?" Brooke asked, her tone showing anger. Sure she wanted to be there for Haley, but she also wanted Haley to be happy, and she knew that the only way that would happen was if she and Nathan got back together.

Haley nodded, "how am I suppose to get over this?"

"You're not" Brooke said, "you're just suppose to learn to live with it."

"I don't want to" Haley chocked.

Brooke walked over to her friend and pulled her to a hug. "Hales, we're strong woman. We don't need any one, we have each other."

Haley nodded against her shirt, and pulled away. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "You're right, he's not worth my tears."

Brooke wanted to say, that's not what I said. But she had gotten though to Haley, and she was not about to make the girl cry again, "Haley, just don't shut him out. I know he hurt you, but he's hurting, too. He thinks you left him, he just doesn't know the reasons."

Haley thought about the words and nodded. Brooke was right, she had never told Nathan why they needed to breakup, it was not fair to him for her to blame it all on him.

"He was really hurt. He did things he had never done before, things that could have cost him his future." Brooke wanted to tell her more, but that was not her secret to tell. Nathan was the one who had done everything, and he was the one that needed to tell her what he had done after their breakup.

All Haley could do was look at Brooke, who had walked out of the bathroom. The words played around in her head. What had he done? The big question now needed to be answer, all she had to do was find the right time to ask him. She continued to scrub the tub. All she wanted now was to finish cleaning, after her talk with Brooke and cleaning she was exhausted.

O

Oo

O

All three guys were in their room. Lucas was still going on about Brooke, and how he was sure she had someone else.

"Maybe she does" Jake said, hoping that Lucas would drop the subject already.

Lucas looked at him, "what if she doesn't?"

"Than she doesn't" Jake said, trying to read the magazine he currently had in his hands.

Nathan was also in the room. He was lying on his bed throwing his ball up in the air and catching it every time it came near his face. The words Haley had said were still in his brain, and there was one part that made him think about it more. _I had to do it_, she had said that, but what did it mean.

"Do you know?"

Nothing, no answer.

Lucas threw a sock at Nathan and the boy finally looked at them. He had been lost in his own little world.

"What?" Nathan yelled.

"Lucas is stressing out about your sister" Jake said, "can you please tell him if she's dating?"

Nathan put the ball down and shook his head, he sat up and let his feet touch the ground as he looked at the other boys. "Haley said something today" he said, "She said _she had to do it_, what is that mean?"

Lucas looked at Jake and back at Nathan. He knew he wasn't the one who had to tell Nathan, neither was Jake, but maybe Jake would tell Nathan anyways.

"All I can say, is that she was not the one who came up with the idea" Jake said.

Nathan turned to Lucas, hoping Lucas would give him a more clear answer. "She was heartbroken, Nate. She stopped going to school, she stopped eating-"

"We told her that if she wrote you, then you would talk to her. I thought it might work" Jake cut in.

"But I never answered" Nathan said. "I'm such an ass" he yelled in anger throwing a punch in the air.

"Just don't push her" Lucas said, "She's finally out of her shell again."

Nathan stood up and began to walk towards the door. Lucas looked at him weird.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked.

"I have to talk to Brooke" Nathan lied.

"Wait!" Jake yelled, then turned to Lucas. "Is Brooke… is she dating?"

Nathan chuckled, Lucas was such a wimp. He looked at Lucas, "no, she's not."

With that Nathan was out of the room and Lucas was celebrating in happiness. Jake just smiled at his friend. It was funny how just knowing that Brooke didn't have a boyfriend made his day turn around. He hoped that one day he would feel the same way when he found out that a girl wasn't dating someone else.

O

Oo

O

Right after celebrating Lucas had walked out of the room after Nathan. He was going to see Brooke. He knew that she had said they couldn't be friends, but he was going to convince her that it was meant to be, that Brooke and him were going to be together again some day.

He walked towards the building where Brooke lived, but saw the small brunette girl walking towards the back of the building. He slowly followed her, making sure to not be too close. He loved the way she smiled and would wave at everyone that was around her, he would never forget the friendly Brooke Scott.

Brooke reached the back of the building and continued to walk, there where two more buildings, and behind there you could see the park. She walked and smiled, it was funny how a school had a playground. It was mostly adults there, yet they still had a playground.

She felt someone walking behind her, but when she turned around there was no one. She put her attention back to the park and finally reached her destination. Sitting on the swing she began to swing herself, remembering the times when Nathan and she would go to the park when they were little and he would push her.

"Need a push?" he asked, holding the swing still.

Brooke felt the swing stop and she looked up at him, but quickly turned her attention back in front of her.

Lucas began to push her, even if she didn't say yes he knew she wanted him to do it. "I meant it."

"What?" she asked, her vision never moving away.

"About us being friends" he said, "and about missing you."

Brooke felt him stop the swing and the next thing she knew he was in front of her. He kneeled down to her eye level and began to speak again, she hated that he was close, she might not be able to control herself.

"Brooke, I did love you. But when you told me we should end it… My world came down. I had wanted to be with you since we were kids, and when we were finally together you decided we can't do it. I know you didn't like the long distance thing, but I'm here now" he told her, "and I'm not going anywhere."

She looked at him, he was being honest and she knew it. The next thing was a complete shock, she never expected him to do it. Brooke saw him get closer, she knew she should stop him, but she couldn't. The next thing she knew his lips where on hers and he kissed her.

It was a soft, quick kiss, one that reassured her that he was still there for her. But then he stood up and walked away, but not before saying one more thing.

"I'm not giving up, Brooke." With that he was gone, he walked through the buildings and Brooke was left to think about everything that had happened, including the kiss he had just given her.

O

Oo

O

Nathan knew he was wrong to lie, but he couldn't tell his friends what he was really going to do. But here he was. He was in a near by court sitting in the middle of it with a bottle of tequila. He knew drinking was wrong, but it was the only thing that would help him now. He felt horrible. He had been a complete ass to Haley, never returning her letters, or calling her, or even texting her to say he was fine and he wished her well.

He could have done any one of those little things and he might not be here right now. She had been the one person who changed him for the better and he had completely shut her out. But today, today had brought all those feelings back. Just seen her made him want to kiss her, to touch her. She was still as pretty as she was during the summer, the only difference being that her hair was a little shorter and it was no longer blond but brown.

He took one more sip of the bottle and realized it was gone, he threw the bottle at the hoop and missed. He couldn't even do that. He was a basketball player and he couldn't shoot a bottle. He stood up and began to walk back home. He knew he would have to give his friends an explanation for what had happened, and why he was drunk, but he could deal with them later. Right now he needed to deal with his pain, and feeling like an ass.

O

Oo

O

A/N- WOW, reviews really droped last chapter :(. Thanks to all does who reviewed, and I hope you liked the little preview, I will try and send you longer ones. If you're a Brucas fan tell me and I'll make sure to send you a Brucas preview like I did with **dianehermans.**

*I need you guys's help. I am currently working on another story, it won't be up for a while, but I want to have most things done for it. Well, I was just hoping that you guys could help me with the couples. I can tell you who will be in the story and you can tell me in your review who you want to be with who.

For starters, Brooke, Haley, and Clay are siblings. So are Lucas and Nathan. Anyways, here are all the young characters: **BROOKE, HALEY, QUINN, ALEX, LINDSEY, PEYTON, CLAY, LUCAS, NATHAN, JAKE, CHASE, JULIAN.** Thanks for your help, and if there is someone else you would like to be in the story tell me. Rachel will also be there. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Love Lost

Chapter four

O

OOO

O

It was Sunday night, only a few days after Brooke had seen Lucas and he had told her that he would not give up. She couldn't believe that he was willing to fight for her. She wanted him to do so, she knew he was the type of guy who would do anything for her, but she never expected him to say it the way he had.

She was walking towards his house, well the house were they lived anyways. She could feel her hands begin to sweat and the nerves build up inside her. Brooke knew she had to do this. Lucas had proven that he would do anything for her, and she was about to do the same.

It wasn't that Brooke didn't want to be with him, but she just didn't want to end up heart broken. Even if the first time she was the one who had said that it would be best to end it, she had been heartbroken. It had been one of the worse moments of her life when she called him and told him. She understood that it wasn't the best thing to end a relationship over a phone, but it was the only way she could really do it.

Now standing in front of his house she was about to give him one of the things that would answer all his questions. She was about to give him her heart in a way, and it was not easy for her to do so. Brooke walked through the house and finally knocked on the door.

Seen Lucas on the other side of the door she smiled weakly. "Hi" she breathed.

Lucas could not believe what he was seen. Just a few days ago he had told her that he missed her and that he would fight for her, that he would not give up. He wasn't expecting her to show up at his doorstep, and definitively not this soon.

"Hey" he said, a little surprised.

Brooke looked at the floor and eventually lifted her head to look at him. She held her bag tightly as she began to shift on her feet. "Lucas, I-"

"Do you want to come in?" he asked, still standing by the door. He had been so surprised to see her standing there that he had completely forgotten to ask her to go inside.

Brooke shook her head slightly, "No, I'm fine." She waited a few seconds before she continued, "I just came by to give you something…" she began to look through her bag.

Lucas felt his stomach knot at her words. What could she possibly need to give him? Maybe it was something he had given her, but he couldn't really remember of a time when he gave her something. He looked at her and saw her pull out a notebook from her bag.

Brooke placed it in his hands, "I'm sorry for what happened between us" she said, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I got your letter, but I couldn't answer it. At least I couldn't send you the answer. But… here" she pointed to the notebook now in his hands, "…you will find the answers. It might not have been the best way, but in there you will see what I felt and how I felt and still feel about you."

"Brooke, I don't need this" he told her, handing it back to her.

Brooke shook her head and did not receive the notebook, "please, just read it" she said, with that she turned around and left. She let the tears slip down her cheeks now that he was out of sight and ran out the door of the house and towards her dorm room.

Lucas was left with a green notebook in his hands. He wanted to look inside, but something was stopping him. He felt that if he read it, it would be like he was reading her diary. Maybe it wasn't the same thing, but he still didn't have it in him to open it. He walked back inside and placed it in a drawer next to his bed. He lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling trying to make sense of everything that had just happened.

O

Oo

O

Nathan had many things on his mind, and he needed to get rid of some of them. He remembered seen her that day and Haley saying it wasn't her decision to break up, but he also remembered never getting an answer. Brooke was the one person who knew Haley and would not lie to him, he knew he could always count on his sister.

He walked over to her dorm and opened the door with the key Brooke had given him. He walked inside and saw one of the beds still made and across from it someone sleeping in the other bed. He remembered helping Brooke move in, but now he was a little lost, his sister had turned the room around and he wasn't sure he would be able to tell which one was her bed, they both looked the same.

Nathan walked a little closer to see and saw her hair. He let out a breath, feeling his heart speed up. It wasn't his sister, but the girl who he had fallen in love with once, the girl he still did love. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to talk to her, but he also wanted her to be awake.

He stopped debating with himself and took a seat on Brooke's bed. He saw Haley stir a little and she flipped to her side. She was now facing him and he could see her features. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he could make out every part of her face.

Nathan smiled at the sight of her and let out another deep breath. "I'm sorry" he said, softly. There were many things he was sorry, but the main one was that he let the fact that she needed to end their relationship end their friendship.

"Haley, I was hurt. It wasn't your fault, and I am sorry for shutting you out." He took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "I got your letters, every single one of them…. I read the first few… You have to know that I was hurt. I loved you… I still love you." He shook his head. He felt so dumb talking to a person who was sleeping, someone who probably didn't hear anything he said, or that in her case didn't want to hear what she had to say.

He stood up and ran his hand softly down her hair; he leaned down towards her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He missed that, just being able to kiss her. Sometimes it was the smallest things that they did together that he missed the most, and just being able to touch her or kiss her was enough for him to want her again.

Nathan stood up straight again and began to walk towards the door. He had gone into the room to talk to Brooke, but ended up finding Haley. Maybe it was god's way of telling him that he needed to make things right with her, maybe not. Whatever it was he felt good telling her about the letters, even if she didn't hear it.

She hadn't had the crazies of days, but Haley was always the type to be excited for the first day of school. She had done everything that she needed to get done early in the day and now she was in bed and out like a light. The next morning would be the beginning of her college life and she was excited for that to happen, so she had gone to be early that night.

Haley wasn't expecting anyone, but when he had begun to speak she knew who it was. She wanted to open her eyes and tell him to just go, but a part of her wanted to know what he wanted to say. It was amazing how his words made her world spin, just having him say a few words made her go crazy. But when he touched her and kissed her everything was shot to hell. Haley needed to open her eyes and tell him how she felt, she needed to get the things out of her chest.

She slowly sat up on her bed and saw him opening the door. _It's now or never_, she told her self. Taking a breath she opened her mouth hoping for the words to come out. "I love you, too" she whispered. She wanted to say it loudly, but she couldn't.

Nathan heard it, even though it was soft he heard her voice. He didn't think she would be listening, but she had heard it all. He turned around and saw her sitting on the bed staring at him. He let out a sigh and walked back to her. This time he didn't hold it, he was going for it. She had said she loved him, and those words were making him do it.

He walked back to her so fast that Haley felt the wind blow her hair a little when he reached her. She didn't have much time to see him or say something. He had reached her and kissed her, and she had returned it. She was still in bed and Nathan had kissed her so quickly that she was now lying down with him on top.

Haley felt his hands run up and down her side, and she could feel his tongue battling with hers. Her hands were tangled through his hair and every now and then she would let a moan escape her mouth. Just the fact that hew as there with her was driving her crazy. Feeling his hands on her made her want to do things she had never thought she would want to do with someone before until she met him.

He had missed being with her just like she missed him, and just being with each other was making them go crazy. He kissed her with passion and so much love. He had missed her kisses and now he didn't want to pull away. She pulled away slowly needing some air, but Nathan continued. He began to place soft kisses on her neck and he felt her pull her head back to give him better access. He soon returned to her mouth and continued to kiss her, Haley returning every single one of his kisses.

"I missed you" he said, between kisses.

Haley nodded, but continued to kiss him. It had been a long time since she had kissed someone, actually Nathan had been the last person she had kissed. She then realized that she needed to stop, she couldn't let things just slip like that. She placed her palms on his chest and pulled him back a little.

Nathan felt her push back and he stopped kissing her, he looked down at her. He loved just watching her. She looked so cute in her pajamas and her hair all messy. "What's wrong?" he asked her, noticing her face. He knew there was something bothering her, and she would not let it go.

"I can't do this"

"Do what?"

"This" she said, pointing to them. "Nathan, we need to talk."

"Okay" he said slowly, "what do you want to talk about" he said, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"The letters… you said... You said you got them, why-"

He shook his head and got up, taking a seat next to her on the bed he looked into her eyes. "I was hurt, Haley. I read the first few letter, but stopped after the one where you said that you were trying to move on."

"That's not what I meant"

"I know" he admitted, "but I couldn't help but think that some other guy would be with you, someone else touching you-"

"I meant with my life, Nathan, not with a guy."

"Did you?" he asked. Just saying the questioned killed him, and if the answer was yes he didn't know what he would do. Just the thought of her with another guy killed him, but more than that it made him want to kill whoever the guy was.

Haley slowly shook her head.

"Thank god" he said, leaning over to kiss her again. It was a selfish thing to say, but he didn't want anyone with her that wasn't him.

"Nate."

"Baby, I don't care what happened. I love you, I want to be with you, I need to be with you."

She shook her head one more time, "I can't" she whispered.

"Why not?" he asked, hurt at the sound of her words.

"I can't talk about it" she said. Seen his head drop she continued, "but I can say that maybe sometime in the future... I _do_ love you, I just can't do this."

"Why not, Haley? You said it yourself, you love me. I love you. So why can't we be together?"

"Because" she said, looking down at her hands. She felt his hand take a hold of hers and she turned to look at him. "… seeing you is hard enough, but seeing you now and knowing you didn't care enough to fight for me hurts so much more. I wrote you, I wrote every day and got nothing in return" she let the tears slide down her cheeks, she didn't care that he was there, he had seen her cry before. "… I was hurting and you never called, you never wrote, you completely disappeared, and I can't be with someone like that. I can't be with someone who might just disappear at any point in time, I just can't."

"I won't go, Haley. I'll always be here for you" he assured her.

She licked her lips and nodded, "I know. I just need time… But we can be friends."

Nathan nodded. He wanted to say no. he wanted to say that what he wanted was for Haley to be with him again, for her to be his girlfriend, and for them to be how they were during the summer, but he knew that would not happened. Being her friend was the best he was going to get, and he was going to take it. If being her friends was the only way for him to be close to her, than it was good enough. For now.

He leaned closer to her and placed a kiss on her cheek, "I'll wait as long as you need. Just know that I won't stop loving you" he said. He stood up and walked to the door, soon enough he was out of the room. He was hurt that Haley didn't want him, but he wasn't going to be giving up. He wanted her, but knew it would take a while and hard work.

Haley saw him walk out and was left alone in her room. She could not believe what had just happened. Her, Nathan, them, so many things. They had talked, they had kissed, they had admitted they were in love. She wanted to tell him that she was so crazy in love with him, and even if it had been over nine months she couldn't get over him. She wanted him to know that she wanted to be with him, but she needed to trust him again, she needed to know that he would be there for her no matter what before she gave her heart out again.

O

Oo

O

The events of the previous night were still in her mind and Haley thought she would never be able to let them go. Nathan had told her everything. He had told her he loved her, he still loves her, and he said he would not give up. He said he would give her all the time she needed. Haley couldn't stop thinking about those words; _I'll wait for you as long as you need. Just know I'll never stop loving you._ She would never stop loving him either. Nathan had been the first guy to actually treat her how she deserved and he was nice, and careful with her. All Haley wanted was to say they could be a couple again, but she couldn't. She needed to know that she could trust him again, that he would be there even when the worse of the stormed was hitting. She needed to know that he wouldn't give up on her when she needed him the most.

"Haley? Haley?" Brooke continued to say. Her friend seemed to be out in space, she kept calling her but Haley wouldn't even flinch. She finally touched her shoulder lightly to wake her from her daydream, "Hales."

Haley shook her head and saw Brooke looking confused across from her.

"What's going on with you?" Brooke asked, a little worried about her friend.

Haley shook her head, "it's nothing. What were you talking about?"

Brooke gave her a skeptical look, but still continued. "Cheer! Are you in or not?"

"Brooke, I-"

"You can sign up for a cheer scholarship, Hales. Think about it, you might not have to pay for anything."

Haley looked at Brooke and acted like she was thinking. She already knew her answer. Haley had been thinking about it ever since Brooke had first asked her, but after last night her answer decision was made. She was going to do it. Nathan was going to be there and she would get to spend more time with him, and she actually wanted that. Nathan was going to give her time, but she wanted to be around him to make the time shorter.

She slowly nodded, "I'll do it"

"Really?" Brooke asked, causing everyone around them to turn and see them.

Haley nodded, "yeah. But not for the scholarship."

Brooke was confused. She didn't think there was any other reason for Haley to want to join, but whatever her reasons were she was glad her friend had said yes. Brooke knew Haley was a klutz, but she also knew that Haley had been ice skating for years. She actually didn't know why Haley had never gone to the Olympics.

"This is going to be awesome" Brooke clapped her hands, "try outs are tomorrow morning" she announced.

Both girls continued to eat their breakfast. They had to get to class soon, but they still wanted to have their little time together. They knew that with classes starting it would be hard to actually see each other, even more since they would both be taking different classes. So even if it was a simple muffin they were going to enjoy it together.

O

Oo

O

Haley was glad her first day was finally over. She had a load of work to do, but wanted to spend some time with her brother. She was waiting for him at the same café she had been having breakfast with Brooke. He had called her and told her to wait there that they would be having dinner.

"Hey" he said, noticing his sister alone.

Haley smiled, "hey. How were your classes?"

"Exhausting" he admitted, "I can't believe they're giving me that much work."

"Tell me about it" she said.

They both continued to talk about school. Jake told her about the team and how they wouldn't know who would be starting until Thursday, which will also be their first practice. They order their food and waited while the talked some more. Their food had arrived just a few seconds ago and Haley was smiling like a child on Christmas morning.

"You'll never give that up" Jake joked.

Haley shook her head, "I love it."

"Hales, Mac and Cheese is not a meal."

She looked at him shocked that he had actually said those words to her, "Shut up, it's the best meal ever. You get grains, and fiber, and dairy, it's a complete meal."

He shook his head and continued to eat his turkey sandwich.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something" she said.

"Are you okay? Did something happen to you? Haley-"

"I'm fine" she assured him. "I was thinking about you… and Peyton." Haley saw his head drop and she continued, she knew this was something Jake didn't like to talk about, but he needed to. "Jake, you need to talk to her. I know she hurt you-"

"Me? Haley, what about you. She treated you like shit and you still want me to talk to her."

"I think she deserves a second chance… I know I shouldn't, but I forgive her. She did hurt me, but she also made you happy, and you made her happy. If I could be the way I use to be with Nathan I would, but it takes time. Trust me, you need to talk to her, you need to get things out in the open."

Jake didn't want to admit that Haley was right. He didn't want to hurt again, the way he had after finding out what Peyton had done. He loved her, he still did, but everyday that love was smaller and smaller. But having his sister tell him that Peyton deserved a second chance was only confusing him. What was he to do?

"I'll think about it" he said.

Haley nodded, accepting his answer and continued to eat her favorite food. She knew she wouldn't get Jake to say yes, he had always been hard headed, but she just wanted him to know that she had forgiven Peyton and that he should too. She only wanted to see her brother happy again, she didn't care what it took for that to happen.

O

Oo

O

A/N- thanks to all the review guys. It was the most reviewed chapter and I'm so glad you all like the story enough to tell me. I also wanted to thank you for helping me with the couples for the story I'm writing. I do have one more question, thought. I got many of them done, but I still needed your help. I have four people who need to have someone, please tell me who you want them to end with. We have **PEYTON, JULIAN, JAKE, AND LINDSEY**. Tell me who you want with who, please.

I also wanted to apologize for taking so long to update. I've actually wanted to get this up all week, but hadn't really had the time to type it. I will try to type up as much as I can this week so I have a few chapters saved when I don't have time to write.

**Jess-** thanks so much for your review, and I hope you liked this chapter. Also thanks for helping me out with the couples thing. Many people had couples that don't ever really get together on the show, like you did with Peyton and Clay, and Brooke and Jake, etc… but I will have people mix with other like the ones you said at some point on my story. Thanks again.

**Othgirlie-** thanks so much for the couples. And I am SOOOO sorry for not sending you the preview, I thought you didn't have an account and I just remembered that you do and just don't log in. I will try to remember for next chapter, but if you could just remind me on your review that you do have an account so I can look you up, that would help me a ton. Thanks again.

**Mazzy -** Everything will come together soon, but they did talk here, and I hope you liked it, even if they didn't end up getting back together.

Thanks again, and don't forget to tell me what you think. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Love Lost

Chapter Five

O

OOO

O

School had kept them all pretty busy, so any sort of distraction was good. Halloween was tonight, and they were going to have a blast.

Brooke still didn't know were her and Lucas stood. They had talked a few times, and during practice he would wink and she would wave back, but they never did much after that. She remembered the night when she was on the swing and he kissed her, she remembered the tingling sensation she got when his lips touched hers. She wondered what happened to that Lucas, the one that said he would fight for her. They were still friends, nothing more. He said he would fight for her, yet they hadn't moved passed the friends phase.

She looked at Haley and noticed that her friend was still in the same position she had been since she had arrived at in the room. She was curled up on her side staring blankly. Brooke wondered what had Haley so down, but she didn't know how to ask her.

"Hales, do you like it?" she asked, holding her costume closer to her body.

Haley looked up and smiled, "it's really cute."

"Cute" Brooke said, dropping the article of clothing on her bed. "Hales, it's supposed to be sexy, not cute."

"That's what I meant, sexy" Haley said.

Brooke walked over to her and sat on the bed, "what's wrong, roomie?" Hearing nothing come out of her mouth Brooke decided to move on to the next subject. "I have your costume" she stood up to get it.

Haley sat up on the bed and watched as Brooke pulled a hanger with a black cover out of her closet, she shook her head when Brooke turned to face her. "I'm not going."

Once again Brooke was disappointed. She dropped the dress on her bed and sat at the feet of Haley's bed. "Hales, you have to come" she pouted.

"What's the point?"

"Come on, I'm sure my brother's going to be there. And he would die if he saw you in what I got you."

"I doubt it" she said, and rested her had back on her pillow, this time she stared at the ceiling.

Brooke wondered what Haley meant. It was obvious that both Haley and Nathan still had feeling for each other, so why wouldn't he die when he saw her. "Haley, what's wrong?"

Haley let out a sigh and began to tell her friend what the problem was. She told her everything that happened that night, the night when they kissed, the night she told him she loved him but could only be friends for now.

She knew that Nathan wasn't happy with the answer, but he still said it was fine. He said that he would always love her, and that he would wait as long as he had to. But Haley knew better, she knew that he was just saying that. Ever since that night they had yet to talk. She would see him at practice, but he was always very concentrated. She had wanted to talk to him many times, but they never seem to see each other, and she took that as a sign, a sign that he didn't want to talk to her.

"Hales, that's exactly why you have to go" Brooke said, "you know he still wants you, and he won't be able to resist when he sees you in the sexy outfit I have for you."

Haley shook her head, "I'm not sure. I could go naked and he wouldn't care" Haley pointed out.

"Ooh, that's a good one" Brooke said, realizing that it would be a great costume to be Eve. "I could make a skin color, skin tight suit. It would be so hot."

"Brooke" Haley said, trying to get her friends attention. "I don't think I'll go."

Brooke sat next to Haley and wondered why her friend was not the partying type. Parties were a great place to meet people, and to get to see the people you were too afraid to see alone.

"Are you going with Lucas?" Haley asked, trying to shift the conversation to Brooke.

Brooke shook her head. "Unfortunately we're just friends. Why do you think I got the sexy outfit?"

Haley laughed at her friend. Brooke always went after what she wanted, and she wondered if she should do the same. Maybe if she went to the party and talked to Nathan and asked him what was going on, and why he was ignoring her, then maybe they could be friends, and maybe they could even move passed the past.

O

Oo

O

Nathan threw the ball up and catch it just as it was about to hit his face. He continued to do the same thing while he thought about him and Haley. The movements had come so natural to him that he didn't even need to think about catching it, he just did. He continued to think. He wanted so bad to talk to her, to tell her that he didn't want to be friends, that what he wanted was to be with her. He knew it was too soon for Haley, but he wanted that with her.

After that night he couldn't stop thinking about her. The way she smelled and the way she kissed him back. Just knowing that she was still in love with him gave him hope, but he still knew she needed time. He felt like a complete ass for never responding her letters, he felt like a bigger ass for not reading the rest of them. He knew there was nothing he could do to get her back, but he wanted her back more than anything.

"Nate!" he heard, Lucas call.

He quickly grabbed the ball and turned to the guy on the bed next to his. He sat up and placed the ball on the ground at the same time his feet touched the floor of the room.

Lucas looked at him and wondered what was going on with him. Lately Nathan had been distant. He didn't talk much, he would often go out at night, and Lucas knew he was drinking, but he didn't want to be the one to confront him about it.

"Are you going tonight?" Jake finally asked.

Nathan turned to his other friend and shook his head, "I don't think so."

"Why, dude" Jake said, "Haley's going to be there."

"Then I'm definitively not going."

"What happened?" Jake asked. Haley was his sister and he wasn't going to let anyone talk about her, but he knew that Nathan had obviously seen something, or maybe even heard something.

Nathan , like Haley told his friends all about that night. He remembered everything so vividly. He remembered how she smelled, how she tasted, but he wasn't going to mentioned that to Jake. He made sure to keep the story PG, but that didn't mean that he forgot how good he felt to have her so close that night.

"I don't know how to be friends with her" he admitted, "I wish I did, but I don't."

Lucas shook his head, he knew how hard it was to be friends with someone who didn't want to be with you. "I guess the same as before, just no sex or kissing."

"I can't do that" Nathan said.

"Hey, watch it, that's my sister."

"I meant the kissing" Nathan told him, "when I see her all I want is to hold her and to kiss her."

"I'm sorry, man" Jake said, "All I can say, is that Haley needs time. She's always been the person to think things through before jumping in. Just wait for her."

Nathan nodded and lay back down. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to go without talking to her, but he knew that if he was near her he would want to hold her close, and Haley only wanted to be friends. That was the reason he would not be going to the party. Sure it was in his house, but he could always stay in his room, he didn't have to go if he didn't feel like it.

O

Oo

O

Haley's never been the type of girl to party, but Brooke's words got to her. Maybe Nathan _would_ be there, and maybe she would get the chance to talk to him again. It was a lot to ask, but all she wanted was to just talk to him, even if it was a simple hello.

Since that day she felt like he had been trying to avoid her, but she had also been busy and on the run most of the time. Maybe he felt the same way, maybe he thought she was the one running from him. They needed to talk and she knew it, and Haley also knew that Nathan loved to party, he had to be there.

Brooke saw Haley tug the bottom of her skirt down and she slapped her friend's hand. "Hales, it's fine."

"Don't you think it's a little… not me" she said, looking down at her outfit.

Brooke shook her head, "Every girl likes to look sexy" Brooke added.

Haley shook her head. She didn't know why she couldn't look sexy wearing actual clothes. Brooke sure liked to show a lot of skin, but that wasn't her. She never thought she would ever wear something like what she was wearing at the moment, but maybe Brooke was right. She needed to have fun, and by looking sexy she might just get Nathan's attention.

Walking in the girls saw the place packed. Who knew a simple college Halloween party would be so popular? They walked in and watched as other people had the same costumes as they did, but none were as fabulous as theirs. After all they were wearing Brooke Scott original designs.

Brooke was a devil. A sexy one at that. She had her hair straight and horns on her head. Her outfit was a tight red corset and a mini red leather skirt attached to it. She had knee length black boots, and also wore feathers to add a little something.

Haley's outfit was almost the same, just not so out there. She had her hair in soft curls and really light makeup. She like Brooke had a corset and skirt attached to it, buy her skirt was made with a soft light fabric, and Haley's was white. She wore gold strappy sandals and a white halo with gold accents on it.

"I'm gonna get a drink" Brooke announced. She had seen a couple of people walking around with red cups, and she wanted to be part of them.

Haley gave her a nod and watched as her friend left towards the kitchen. She continued to walk and see people dancing and some just plain drunk making out. She was shocked at how much they people could drink, it was barely midnight and they were already drunk.

O

Oo

O

Brooke had just poured her cup when she saw a sexy pirate walk by. She kinked her eyebrow and followed him. There was something about a pirate that was just so attractive to her. She continued to follow him until he finally stopped; she walked over to him and tapped on his shoulder. "Hey" she greeted seductively.

"Brooke?" he said, turning around.

"Lucas?" Brooke was more than shocked to find out that the guy she thought was sexy was actually Lucas. "how are you?" she tried to sound like she knew it was him all along.

Lucas nodded, and looked her up and down. "Better now" he informed.

Brooke let a smile appear upon her face and glanced at him.

"You look great" he pointed out, once more checking out her outfit.

"You don't look bad, yourself" she said, tugging on the braid on his side.

They stood there just staring at each other. They both wanted to talk, but neither knew what to say. Brooke wanted to ask if he had read the notebook, but she also didn't want to know the answer. It was embarrassing enough that she had given it to him, she didn't want to know if he had actually read it.

"Can we talk?" he finally asked. Watching her nod he led her outside the house. The noise of the music was loud as could be, and he knew they wouldn't be able to get anything done. All he wanted was to know what she meant on her letters, and he also wanted to know why she had never sent them.

Once outside they sat on a chair they had and Brooke looked at him. He had been the one who said they needed to talk, so maybe he would be the first one to talk. She smiled at him as to encourage him to begin the conversation, but he only saw him staring at her.

Lucas rested his hand on her lap, "I'm sorry."

Brooke looked at him confused, "for what?"

"For being so dumb" he said. "I loved you so much, I still love you. But when you said that it was impossible to keep a relationship knowing our distance I let it get to me. I should have continued to write, maybe if I did you would've sent your letters."

"Lucas… I love you, but you can't blame yourself. I didn't send the letter because I was scared of what you would do. I wanted to be with you, but it was hard to know that you were miles away. I… I … I just couldn't do it."

"Do you think we'll ever get back to how we were?" he wondered.

Brooke lifted her head and looked at him, she shook her head. "not like before. Better."

Lucas was relieved to hear her add the _better_ at the end. He smiled at her and brought his hand to caress her cheek. She felt her lean into his touch and he felt like his world was about to stop. Brooke was the one for him. She had been the girl he had been crushing out since they were kids, but he had never done anything about it. It really sucks when you finally give into your feelings and realized that nothing was as great as you thought. He knew he loved Brooke, and he knew that their relationship was great. But she had ended it, and that was what had hurt him. He was now putting it all behind and moving forward, he was going to fight for her, and he was going to get her back.

O

Oo

O

They had arrived a while ago, and Haley still couldn't find Brooke. The girl had gone off to get a drink in the beginning, and Haley still couldn't find her. She had walked around the house at least three times, and still there was no Brooke. She continued to walk when she felt someone poke both her sides. Quickly turning around she was ready to slap whoever was behind her.

He grabbed her wrists to stop her from hitting him, "wow"

"Sorry" she said, with an apologetic face.

"Defensive" he commented.

Haley smiled and leaned in to hug him. "My brother tough me" she informed him.

"I would like to meet this brother of yours" Jake joked. He pulled away and looked at his sister. He wasn't very fond of what she was wearing, but he also knew that Haley was old enough and she also needed to have fun.

"What are you supposed to be" she said, noticing the way he was looking at her. "A nurse?"

Jake shook his head, hurt that his sister thought he was a nurse. "I am the one and only McDreamy."

Haley laughed, letting her head fall back. "Trust me, you're no McDreamy."

"That hurts, Hales" he clutched his heart.

Haley laughed again, and soon let her smile drop. "Does this have anything to do with a blond who likes Grey's Anatomy?" she asked.

Jake knew exactly who the blond was. He quickly shook his head, even though he knew he was lying to himself. "Hales, it's over. Peyton's not coming back."

"I know" she said, "it just sucks that she got bit in the ass the first time she did something wrong." They both began to walk around the house as they talked, "we all make mistakes, but that doesn't mean we don't deserve a second chance."

"Talking about second chances" he pointed out, "I heard about the kiss. Haley, be careful."

She nodded. She knew Jake would eventually find out, she was just hoping that he wouldn't ask her about it. "Did he tell you?"

He nodded, "he also said you want to be friends."

"Is he coming?" she found herself asking. Haley knew that she shouldn't ask, she shouldn't be letting her feelings take over her life, but she really wanted to see him and talk to him.

Jake hated to do it, but he couldn't lie to his sister. He shook his head and watched as her face dropped. He hated that he was the one who had to deliver the news about Nathan not going, but she had to know that she shouldn't get her hopes up. "He's not coming, Hales."

She gave him a weak smile, "I have to go" she said, turning around and getting lost I the crowd.

As she walked through the crowd she saw Brooke and Lucas dancing. They had smiles on their faces and they actually looked like they were having a good time. She wondered why she couldn't be like that with Nathan, just be friends who had a great time together. She shook her head and continued to walk. She knew what she was about to do was stupid, but sometimes it was the only way to forget about your problems.

O

Oo

O

Haley actually wondered why she had never done this before. She felt free and careless. When the tequila ran down her throat she would feel it burn, but she quickly sucked on the lime and the burning sensation was gone. She looked at all the guys around her and wondered why they even wanted to play this game with her in the first place, but who cares she was having fun.

"Your turn, Haley" one of the guys said, handing her the little ball.

She got the ball and bounced it, missing the cup and hitting the guy behind them. She shook her head and watched as the boy made it to her cup. She grabbed the cup and swallowed the liquor quickly sucking the lime right after. Haley never thought she would like drinking, but at the moment she was having so much fun she didn't care how she was having it.

After Jake had told her that Nathan wouldn't be a the party she figured what was the point of wanting him there. She had walked in the kitchen and seen a bunch of guys playing beer pong, she asked to join the game and the guys soon were playing with her. They did tell her that it was not beer, but tequila, but she still played. Haley just wanted to forget about her life, all she wanted was to have fun for once.

"That was good" she said, and bounced the ball again.

Once again missing she watched the ball the guy had bounced go in her cup. "Drink up" he said, and Haley did as told.

She looked down and realized that was her last cup, she had completely lost the game. Haley looked at the guys around her and smirked, "what's next?"

"Body shots!" Tim, a guy from the team yelled excited.

"Ooh, that sounds fun" she said, "how's it work?"

"You sit on the counter" Chad, a tall dark hair boy said. He picked her up and sat her on the counter. Haley let out a giggle. "Lay down" he told her. Once more she did as told and watched as the boy lifted the tight corset from her stomach and placed a small shot glass on her belly button, he put a lime under it and before her belly button a trail of salt.

Haley giggled as she felt the salt touch her skin. She felt the guy lick the salt, but then she felt someone grab her arm and pull her up. She felt the glass and lime slide down and fall on the ground and looked at who it was that was ruining her fun. But she couldn't quite make out the image, she had been lifted too quickly and was a little dizzy at the moment.

"What the hell is this?" Jake asked, furious.

"Jake" she gasped. She knew she was in trouble. Jake was the overprotective brother, and she had given him a reason to act the way he was.

"Get up" he yelled at her. Seen that she was still sitting on the counter he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

Haley kicked him and yelled for him to put her down. When her feet finally touched the ground she hit his chest. "Stop treating me like a baby!" she yelled and ran out.

Jake looked at the guys in the kitchen and glared at every single on of them, "if one of you even looks at her again I'll kill you" he announced and walked out of the room.

He began to look around the house for his sister, but couldn't seem to find her anywhere. The girl was short, and she was wearing all white. It shouldn't be so hard to find her. He continued to look around, but still nothing.

Haley was so mad after what her brother had done that she had stormed out of the kitchen. But it was only a few steps later that she had forgotten what she was angry at. She started to go for the stairs, but couldn't quite go up. She kept giggling and tripping over the steps. She had always been clumsy, but if you watched her trying to go up the stairs you would laugh as well.

That was the case with Brooke. She was looking around and saw Haley trying to go up the stairs and started laughing as loud as her voice would let her. She couldn't even talk at how much she was laughing. Haley wasn't the only one drunk, Brooke was drunk as well. The difference was that Brooke could still walk, as for Haley, well there wasn't much she could do.

Lucas looked at Brooke wondering what was so funny, following her line of sight he saw his friend struggling to go up the stairs, but he also saw her laughing. He wondered how much Haley had to drink, he knew she would never really drink.

He looked at Brooke and made her look at him, "go help her, I'll go get Jake."

When Brooke finally acknowledged what he was saying, he was already gone. She began to walk towards a drunk Haley on the stairs, but didn't make it far. Her favorite song started playing and she had to dance. She wanted to help Haley, but after hearing the song she completely forgot where she was going in the first place.

O

Oo

O

He checked his watch one more time and let out a groan. It was only two in the morning. He knew that parties lasted a hell of a lot longer, even more so when the party was at a frat house sort of thing. He continued to play his game. Nathan wanted to be at the party and have fun, but he couldn't find it in him to go. He knew Haley would be there, Jake had said she would. He felt like such a coward for not going and talking to her.

Nathan tried to concentrate on his game, but it was hard when the music was so loud. He could also hear people talking in the hallway, and it was making him mad. He dropped the controller and stood up and walked out his room. He saw Tim and a girl kissing outside of Tim's door, and soon he saw them walk in. He shook his head and walked back in his room. It was actually amazing that Tim could even get a girl, he wasn't much of catch if you know what I mean.

He wondered if he should go downstairs, just to check out the party. It was where he lived and he needed to be there, but he still couldn't find it in him to go. If he saw her he wouldn't know what to say. Haley had said they wanted to be friends, and that was the last thing he needed now. To see Haley hanging around other guys and not being able to do anything about it, he hated to feel like that.

O

Oo

O

Haley had finally found the bathroom. It was hard to find places when you where drunk, but even harder when the house was as confusing as it was. She placed her palms on the sink and sprayed water on her face. She did feel a little better, but she still felt a little dizzy. She felt her stomach make some weird noise and she quickly ran to the toilet and let out what she was feeling.

She sat on the ground and let her head hit the wall behind her. Haley felt so dumb for drinking, but even worse for doing it just because Nathan wasn't there. She hated that he could make her to things like that. Maybe if she had just talked to him she would be feeling better at the moment, and she would feel like she wanted to die.

Once more she splashed water on her face and this time she dried it with a paper towel. She opened the door and saw all the doors and the halls. She felt her head get heavier and she shook her head. "Oh god" she said softly, still looking around, wondering how the hell she would get downstairs now.

Haley took a step and felt herself loosing control. She held on to the wall and took a deep breath, and once again she began to walk. She looked around and knocked on one of the doors. There was no answer, she walked across the hall and knocked on the other door. She saw a guy open the door and she smiled, she actually recognized the guy from downstairs. He was the one who was going to do body shots, or something like that, she couldn't even remember.

"Hey" he said, "Body shot girl."

Haley gave him a smile, "that's me" she blurred out.

"Wanna come in" he asked.

Haley shook her head, "I want… I need to find the stairs" she said.

He shook his head. Chad was actually the same guy who would be having the first shot downstairs, and the fact that she was taken away right as he was about to have it was eating him inside. But now she was there, she was right in front of him. "Why don't you let me examine you" he suggested.

Haley shook her head. She noticed that he was wearing scrubs, but it was only a party it wasn't like he was a real doctor. "I better go" she said, turning to walk. She had taken two steps when she felt him get a hold of her wrist and push her towards the wall between his door and the door next to his.

He placed a kiss on her neck and smiled, "I never got to have my shot" he told her.

"I really need to go" she said, trying to wiggle herself free.

He pressed his body closer to hers and pressed another kiss on the other side of her neck, "I have tequila in my room" he announced, "we can finish our game."

"I don't want to" she said. Haley tried her best to free herself, but he was much stronger than her. It didn't help that he was drunk, since he would push her against the wall every time she tried to move. She could feel his lips on her and all she wanted was to push him off, but she couldn't do it. She tired to move, but he had her pinned way too firmly. "Stop!" she yelled, hoping it would be enough for him to let her go, but it only ended up getting him more angry.

He pulled his lips away from her neck and looked at her. He punched the wall and heard her let out a yell. He quickly placed his hand on her mouth and waited to see if anyone had heard them. He looked around and then looked at her again, "keep it quiet, bitch."

"Let me go" she said. She couldn't quite breathe, therefore she really couldn't yell anymore. It seemed that with every passing second his body was pressed more firmly on her. "Please" she begged, "I can't-" she wasn't allowed to finish her sentence when she felt his hand hit her mouth once more.

"Would you keep it down!"

Chad heard the voice of the other guy and he flipped the girl's face so it was facing the opposite way. He turned to face the guy and smiled, "Sorry, man. My girl likes it rough" he told him. And felt Haley bite his hand.

"I can't" she said a little louder, "…move" she whispered the last part.

Nathan heard the girl, and the next thing he saw was her head fall on the guy's shoulder. He knew the voice, he had heard it many times before, maybe not the way she was talking now, but he still knew who it was. He walked over to the guy and told him to move.

The guy shook his head, "She's just tired" he said, "we've been… you know."

Nathan nodded and gave him a fake smile, but quickly dropped it and punched the guy. He saw the guy let go of her and fall back. He managed to catch her before she hit the ground and picked her up. He turned to Chad who was still holding on to his cheek on the ground, "Stay away!" he yelled and walked in his room.

He couldn't believe it. He hadn't gone to the party to avoid seeing her, but now she was there with him and on his bed. As he placed her down he began to shake her, he had to make sure she was just drunk and not hurt. He shook a little harder when she didn't move, "Haley, Haley, wake up."

Haley heard his voice and rubbed her face, her eyes were semi open and she looked around. "What?" she asked groggy.

"Oh god, thank god you're fine." He pulled her up and hugged her, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Are you okay?" He watched her as she nodded and placed her head back on his pillow; she curled up to a ball and nodded again.

"I feel sick" she announced.

Nathan stood up and walked to the table a grabbed a water bottle. He was making his way back to her when he noticed that she was already sleeping. He sat at the end of the bed and shook his head, he didn't understand why she had gone out and gotten drunk. But as he looked at her, he realized that her outfit was perfect. Even in her state she looked like an angel.

O

Oo

O

Brooke loved the song. It had started with one, but after that every song that was played made her want to dance. She had actually danced alone for a while, but eventually a guy started dancing with her. She didn't really care, she was only having fun. She continued to dance until she felt the guy rubbed her ass. She turned to him and slapped his hand, then they continued to dance. A couple of seconds later he tried it again, once more she slapped his hands.

"You like this song?" he asked.

Brooke nodded, and again felt his hand on her ass. "Keep your hands off my ass!" she snapped slapping his hands.

"I thought you liked being touched" the guy said.

She pushed him off and turned to leave, but he grabbed her waist and held her close. "I'm sorry, I'll behave."

Brooke smiled and continued to dance with him. She danced the whole song with him and walked away. As she walked she saw Lucas and Jake, she smiled at Lucas, but noticed Jake's worried face.

"You know you'll end up in bed with me!" the guy yelled.

Brooke turned to face him; she wanted to slap him so bad in front of everyone. But by the time she had actually moved to do it, Lucas had already punched the guy and warned him to stay away. Brooke had both her hands on her mouth as everyone looked at the scene in front of them. She walked over to him and hugged him. "Thanks, but I don't need protecting."

Lucas shook his head, "I think you do, pretty girl."

Brooke smiled at what he had called her, she then let her defenses down and leaned to him placing a kiss on his lips. She felt his tongue on her lips and she allowed him in. the kiss was passionate, but soon broke off by a cough next to them.

"Sorry" she said, licking her lips.

Jake shook his head, "it's fine. Umm, Have you seen Haley?"

"Haley" She realized. Brooke finally remembered what she was supposed to do. She felt so stupid for forgetting, now no one knew where her friend was.

"Brooke" Lucas asked, wondering why she hadn't done what he had asked her to do.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted" she apologized.

"I'll check upstairs" Jake said.

Lucas nodded, "we'll check down here. Call if you find anything."

They all nodded and began their hunt. Brooke and Lucas would do the whole down stairs. Lucas thought they might get more done that way, since he wouldn't have to be worrying about her. Jake on the other hand would do the second floor all alone. They at least knew she wouldn't be in the third floor, since it was off limits to people her age. Unless she went with a senior or something, that's when Jake began to worry more about his sister being missing.

He opened door by door asking people in each of the rooms, even asking in the bathrooms. He didn't find her and didn't know what to do. He ran his hand through his head and walked to his room. He needed to find Nathan and ask him to help them, he knew Nathan wouldn't be happy with it, but Nathan would help them out.

"Nate, I nee-" he didn't even get to finish his sentence. He walked in and saw his sister on his friend's bed. She was inside and covered all the way up. He then looked around the room for his friend, finally finding him sitting at the end of his bed on the floor playing a game on his x-box.

Furiously Jake walked to him, "what did you do?" he asked, a little loud.

Nathan shushed him and paused his game. "I didn't do anything" he whispered. "and you should really know who your sister talks to."

"What is that mean?"

"It means that if I hadn't punched the hell out of fucking Chad, your sister would be in his bed right now."

"Next door Chad?" he asked.

Nathan nodded, "look man, I know you're pissed, but you have to know I wouldn't hurt her… I love her."

Jake nodded, "I know, I'm sorry. It's just..." he ran his hands through his hair again. "I thought something happened. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I know... She's fine."

Jake nodded, "I'll leave you with her" he told him, "I have to tell Luke I found her."

Nathan nodded and watched as Jake walked out of the room. He walked back to his bed and this time sat at the end of it. He wondered if at some point in his life he had been so bad for people not to trust him. Jake had yelled at him without even knowing what had happened, and even after getting to know him he still thought that Nathan would something to her, when in fact he wouldn't even think about it. Nathan hated that more than anything, but he knew that soon no one would see him as the ass he had once been. He looked at Haley sleeping on his bed and he moved so that he was lying next to her. He had missed just being next to her when she slept, and he knew at that point that he would have a great night, the best he's had in a long time.

O

Oo

O

A/N- Hey guys, thanks so much to all those of you who reviewed. I am not sure, but I think I sent you all a preview. If not, I apologize. Anyways, next chapter should be up by Tuesday. I hope you all have a great weekend, and to those of you who have family in Japan that they are all okay.

Thanks again, and don't forget to review. Remember review=preview.


	6. Chapter 6

Love Lost

Chapter six

O

OOO

O

The previous night was a blur. Haley didn't remember anything that had happened, but the massive headache she felt at the moment told her she had a wild night. She rubbed her head lightly and opened her eyes. Looking around she realized she was not in her room. She sat up quickly and closed her eyes and rubbed her head at the pain it gave her to move so quickly. She slowly opened them and looked around. She looked at herself and saw that she was wearing a big DUKE t-shirt. She tried to remember what had happened, but nothing popped into her head.

She continued to look around and saw two other beds. She felt horrible for what she might have done the previous night. Realizing she had a shirt that didn't belong to her, it obviously belongs to a guy. The fear of what had happened was clouding her mind and she didn't recognize anything around. She looked down at herself and let a tear slide down her cheek.

Haley pulled her legs up slowly and tugged the shirt to cover her legs. She rested her head on her knees and let the regret wash over her. She still didn't know what she had done, but just looking at herself she thought she had gone there.

"What did I do?" she asked herself, not holding back the resentment and the tears. "Oh Haley, what did you do?" she asked again.

"Nothing"

Haley heard the words and looked up to see who was there. She relaxed a little when she saw Nathan walking into the room wearing jeans and a towel over his shoulders. She was glad that he was the one the room belonged to, but still a little afraid at why she was there.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, grabbing the water bottle by the night stand and handing it to her. He also handed her aspirin to help her with her headache.

"Thanks" she said, taking the pill and quickly taking a gulp of the water not long after. "Nathan" she said softly, causing him to look at her.

He had gone to the closet to grab his shirt, but quickly turned to her when he heard his name. He missed hearing her call his name. He actually missed everything about her, and having her there and not being able to touch her and hold her was driving him crazy.

"What happened last night?" she asked, hoping to get and answer she wasn't expecting.

He grabbed a polo and pulled it over his arms. "You were drunk" he informed her. "Haley, what happened?" he asked, wondering why it was that she had decided to drink in the first place.

She shook her head. How was she supposed to know what happened when she was drunk. "You tell me."

"I found you with Chad. He lives in the room next door. He was trying to get you in his bed. But you passed out. I recognized your voice" he told her.

"Did he-?"

"No" he shook his head, "he didn't get far. I got there before that."

"Thank you" she softly said. "I'm sorry I'm so weak."

He shook his head. Nathan hated that Haley thought so low of herself. To him she was so much more than what she would say, she was special, and he loved her, but he hated when she talked down on herself.

Haley watched as he shook his head. She wanted to hug him, to thank him for saving her and for being there for her. But she didn't. She just watched as he stood up and walked to his closet. She saw him bent down and move the things around, before finally pulling a yellow article of clothing. She saw him walk to her and place it next to her.

"Put this on" he said, "I'll wait outside."

"Where are we going?"

"You need to eat, Hales. You're stomach is weak from all the puking you did last night." He smiled before turning around and walking out of the room.

Haley looked at the dress and couldn't help but feel jealous as to why he had it. It was beautiful, she had to admit. But just the thought that a girl might have left it killed her inside, yet she still put it one. She looked in the mirror and smiled at how gorgeous the dress looked. It was a little above her knee and had thick straps on her shoulders, and a green ribbon right below her chest. She saw the sandals she wore the night before and put them one before walking out of the room.

She brushed her fingers through her hair and walked out of the room and saw Nathan standing next to the door talking to some guy, she could tell he was mad by the tone of his voice. Haley was about to tell him she was ready when the guy grinned at her. _'What's with the creepy smile?'_ she wondered and smiled back sweetly.

"Body shot girl" Chad grinned, nodding in approval.

Haley gave him a questionable look, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Nathan grabbed her hand and turned to the guy one more time, "I'm warning you, stay away." He then pulled her to his side and held her tight as they walked down the hall.

Haley looked up at Nathan but he never once looked at her. She could tell by his expression that he was mad, and then she realized that the guy might have been Chad. But why had he called her body shot girl. Haley continued to try and find answers as she let Nathan pull her out of the house. But, still nothing.

O

Oo

O

A knock at the door was what brought Brooke out of her thoughts. She had been cleaning around her room and wondering where Lucas had gone. The previous night she remembered clearly. Yeah, she was drunk, but she had experience with drinking. She remembered so clearly Lucas staying with her because they didn't want to disturb Nathan or Haley, but waking up he was no longer there.

She had just finished straitening her room and walked to check who was at the door. Opening the door she felt her heart fluttered a little bit. She had been thinking all morning that Lucas had just left, when in reality he had only left to get her breakfast.

"Good morning" he said, smiling and kissing her cheek as he walked in the room.

Brooke smiled at him and watched as he set the thing on a small table. She couldn't help but to feel love for him. He had woken up early just to get her breakfast, something no one but her brother had done for her lately.

"You okay?" he asked, noticing that Brooke still hadn't moved, or made an effort to get the food.

"Cinnamon rolls?" she asked, "I –"

"Love them" he finished, "I know, that's why I got them."

"Lucas, you shouldn't have."

"You where great last night" he informed her, handing her a coffee cup.

Brooke felt her heart drop. _'What was I great at?'_ she asked herself. She thought she remembered last night clearly, but she didn't remember doing any of that. Maybe she was drunk, and the parts she remembered where the parts before she lost her mind.

As if reading her mind he smiled and put his cup down, "I meant with Haley. You were great at trying to find her."

"Oh" she said, but still didn't manage to remember.

They stood in silence for a while. Brooke trying to remember what he meant, and Lucas, well he was trying to figure out a way to tell her. He needed her to know, but he needed to tell her with the right words. He took another sip of his coffee and smiled at her as she savored the cinnamon goodness.

"Brooke?" he asked, wanting to get her attention. Watching her raise her eyebrow he continued. "I loved what you wrote" he informed her, remembering parts of her letters.

_-It hurts to be apart, but sometimes pain is not so bad knowing you will be there no matter what. _

_-I can't live like this, knowing I have you but I can't touch you. You are too far for me to be with you, and I can't do it anymore._

_-You know I love you, Luke. I love you soooooo much. But is love enough, is it enough for both of us to put our lives on hold because we're not together?_

"You read it" she said, a little relieved that he had read it, but at the same time worried as to what he thought about the first few letters

He nodded. "I couldn't put it down."

"You were supposed to read one a day, Lucas."

"I know" he nodded, "but… every time I finished one I needed to know what the next one had to say. Some were sweet and some were angry. And I can't say I blame you."

"I'm sorry" she whispered, looking down.

"You were right" he told her, "Brooke, we were too young to be having a long distance relationship. We needed to know that we were the person that we wanted to be with."

"I still feel bad, horrible" she added, feeling guilty for being the one to end their relationship. "Lucas, you wanted to make it work, and I ruined what we had." She told him, letting the tear take over her emotions.

"I still love you" he admitted, "and when you're ready I'll be here… I told you, I'm not giving up."

Brooke lifted her head to see him and smiled, her tears running down her cheeks and her eyes turning a light shade of red. She took a step closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist letting her tears soak up his shirt. She felt so safe being there with him, and she never wanted to let go. She could feel him wrap his hands around her and holding her close to him as if to give her comfort, something she would never learn to live without.

O

Oo

O

They were still walking towards wherever it was that Nathan was taking her for breakfast. Haley still couldn't remember all of last night, or who the guy was for that matter, but she did remember drinking a lot. She remembering having an argument with Jake, and she remembered waking up in Nathan's bed, but other than that, there was nothing else she remembered.

She could feel his hand holding hers and how good it felt. Haley missed him holding her hand, and him protecting her as well. But she had been the one to end things, and she couldn't give him false hope. Her therapist had said that the next guy she got involved with needed to be something serious. Haley had told her that Nathan was a serious thing, but all the lady would say was that they were too young to know that. But know walking with him and his hand holding hers she knew it, she knew it was something she would never have with anyone else.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Nathan turned to look at her as they continued walking, "this really good café" he said, never letting go of her hand.

Haley nodded and watched as he turned his attention back to the road. Haley watched him lead the way and never said anything else. She had many questions, but Nathan didn't seem to want to talk. Every time she asked something he would just continued to walk while he answered.

She felt him come to a stop right in front of the café, and she remembered going there with Brooke. She waited for him to say something but nothing was coming out of his mouth. "Is this it?" she asked, wondering why he wasn't walking in.

He nodded, "it's the best place around campus." He grabbed her hand and walked in with her, and led them to a booth near the windows by the front. He sat right across from her and began to look at the menu.

Nathan knew he was acting distant, but the little run in he had with Chad that morning was still fresh in his mind. The way he looked at Haley and how he still flirted with him. Was the punch not enough, did he need more to learn that he needed to stay away from her. He brought his hand to a fist and hit the table just thinking about last night.

Haley jumped when he hit the table and the silver wear bounced a little. She placed her hand on her heart and stared at him a little scared. She knew Nathan wouldn't hurt her, but the way he had just reacted to nothing was frightening.

"I'm sorry" he said, noticing her reaction.

Haley shook her head, "its fine."

"It's not fine" he said, his voice a little angrier. "It's just… Ugh" he hit the table again, and watched her jump once more. He shook his head apologetically and stood up. Nathan took the two steps between them and sat on the booth right next to her.

"Nathan…"

"I'm sorry" he said again, this time he was much closer and she could feel his hands on her legs.

Haley nodded, "its okay."

"Haley, I know it scares you, but… I just lost my mind when I saw you with him last night. I know we're not together and that you don't want to be with me, but… ugh" he grunted. "He was-"

She nodded the whole time he spoke, but she didn't want to know what the guy was doing last night, so she quickly cut him off. "Where did you get the dress?" she asked, quickly.

Nathan looked at her confused and shook his head, "what?"

"The dress…. The one I'm wearing, where did you get?"

"Haley, what… that's not important" he told her, and tried to get a hold of her hand.

"Really?" she said, pulling her hand away. "It's not important?" she asked. "who's is it?" she asked, in a harsh tone.

"Hey guys" a sweet short girl said, "Can I get you something to drink?"

Nathan looked at her and smiled, "yeah. We'll have a coke and a dr. pepper."

"Are you ready to order?"

He shook his head, "not yet."

"Alright" she said, with a smile. "I'll have your waitress bring those out soon."

"Thanks" he said. He turned to Haley and saw her looking out the window. Nathan stood up and walked over to the other side of the booth so that he was sitting across from her. He got a hold of her hand and pulled her as to make her look at him.

"It's yours" he said. Seen the confused expression on her face he elaborated, "the dress, it's yours. I got it for you for Christmas, but then-"

"I broke up with you" she finished.

"Yeah."

"Nathan, I-"

"You had to do it?" he asked, "I know, you mentioned that, but you never told me why."

"I did" she said. His confused expressions led her to tell him more. She looked down and back up at him. "I wrote you. Those letters have the answers."

"Haley, I stopped reading them."

"Why?" she asked hurt, "why did you stop?"

He looked at her and felt horrible for not reading the letters. Just looking at her he could tell that those letters were important to her. "I loved you, I still do, Haley. It would have hurt too much to read them."

She pursed her lips and nodded. She was about to say something when their drinks were set on the table, she looked at Nathan and turned to see who here waitress would be and smiled "Hey" she said, sweetly.

The blond girl gave her a fake smile and turned to Nathan, then right back to Haley. "Are you guys like a couple now?" she asked, rudely. Deep down she was jealous, she had been trying to get Nathan to go out with her for most of her senior year, but he would always tell her that there was someone else.

Haley shook her head, "just friends" she told her.

"Like I believe that from you" Julie said.

"Julie, have I done something to you?" Haley asked, wondering why the blond she had once thought would be her friend was acting so rude now.

"Well, let's see" she pretended to think. " I told you all about him and you said you didn't know him. Then I see you two talking and you both say different things when I ask how you know each other. And now you're here. So you tell me Haley. After all I told you why are you still going after him?"

"I…"

"Just save it, Haley" she snarled, "and stay away from him."

Nathan sat there shocked. Julie was yelling and he wasn't sure if him meant well, himself, but if it did Julie had no hold on him. If he wanted to be with Haley than he would, he didn't need anyone's permission.

"Wait?" he said, but was interrupted once more.

"We're just friends!" Haley yelled, slamming her menu on the table and getting up, she looked at Julie right in the eyes, "just get that through you bleached head!" with that she ran out of the small café, leaving many people staring.

"She has a temper" Julie told Nathan, trying to make a joke out of the whole situation

"Julie, there is nothing between us."

"I know" she said, touching his chest, "I heard her, I'm sorry. I –"

"No, I meant you and me" he told her, removing her hand from his chest. "Haley's the girl from last summer, she's the one." With that he turned around and walked out following Haley. He could see the girl standing just outside the café trying to cross the road.

Julie stood shocked. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Haley had been the girl who had pretended to be her friend, and now she knew that it was her who Nathan had turned Julie down so many times during their senior year. She looked out the window and saw Haley cross the road and secretly she wished that the short brunette got hit by a car something of the source, but then she saw Nathan running after her. The anger was boiling in her blood as he saw her pull Haley towards him so he could talk to her.

"Haley, wait!" he said, grabbing her hand.

"What?" she yelled, pulling her hand back. "What do you want from me Nathan?" she asked, softly.

"I want you" he said, simply. It was all he wanted; as long as he had her he wouldn't need anything else.

She shook her head. "I can't do this."

"I love you, Hales. I do."

"Nathan" she said, softly.

He took a step closer to her and held her head between his hands and forced her to look at him. He could see the trail of tears down her cheeks and how she would lick her lips when she sniffed. He smiled sweetly at her, "I love you" he told her one more time. And this time he leaned down and captured her lips. He had missed them, and since that night at her room he wasn't able to get over it. He needed her, and now he was kissing her again. Nathan felt Haley kiss him back, and he felt her hands wrapping around his waist. He smirked as they kissed and he felt her pull away.

Julie watched from the café how they shared the very intimate moment, all she wanted was to go over there and hit the girl for taking the guy she had been crushing on away from her. She saw them pull away and stare intensely at each other, and by where she was standing she could tell that they both still loved each other. She put her pen and pad back in her apron's pocket and went to the back of the café. With the anger she felt she grabbed on of the coffee mugs and smashed it against the ground letting out an angry and frustrated grunt, earning a couple stares from the people around.

O

Oo

O

A/N- I know it's short and all but it's something, right. I actually really liked typing the whole thing with Julie and the talk with BRUCAS. I really hope you guys like it. THANKS to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, I love every single one of your reviews.

Don't forget to tell me what you think about this one. And remember review = preview.


	7. Chapter 7

Love Lost

Chapter Seven

O

OOO

O

It was Friday, exactly one week ago they had the Halloween part. Now both girls were getting ready for one of the first games of the season. Haley was not as excited as Brooke, and part of that was because Brooke would threaten to hit her every time the shorter girl moved.

Haley was sitting on her bed while Brooke fixed her hair. Brooke made it a rule that both girls would wear ponytails to their games when they were home games, so now she was pinning back the last of the strands Haley had hanging.

As she pinned them back she could see Haley smiling to herself and staring of to space, she also noticed that her friend had been saying much during the past week. She thought it had to do with the fact that Chad had tried and take advantage of her, and maybe that reminded her of Damian, but Brooke didn't want to push it. The smile was new, though. Brooke had not seen that smile during the week, not that she had actually seen her friend much.

"What are you thinking?" Brooke asked, clipping the last strand of hair to her ponytail. She saw Haley smile as she did her hair and wondered what the girl was smiling at. It was nice to see her smile, and she could tell it was a completely honest smile.

Haley looked up at her and shrugged, "Just… just something that happened last week."

"And what is that?" Brooke said, taking a seat next to her. Just looking at Haley she could tell that it was something important, something life changing.

Haley turned to Brooke, her skirt riding up a bit. "Nathan, he… He kissed me" Haley said.

"I know" Brooke, responded. Haley had told her about Nathan kissing her that night in her rom. She looked at her again, "that night, you told me, Hales."

Haley shook her head, the smile still plastered on it. "Again, Brooke. He kissed me again."

"Did you kiss him back?" The brunette wondered. Her goal in life was for her brother to be happy, and she had never seen him happier than when he was with Haley.

Haley nodded, still biting her lip.

"Haley" Brooke said, making the girl look up at her. "How was it? When? How?" she added the last part seductively.

Haley shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it. Besides" she looked to the side and back to her friend, "…the game will be starting soon, we need to go."

Brooke frowned and stood up to walk and get the bags. Both girls picked up their blue bags and walked towards the exit of the room, then they walked towards the gym, where hopefully they would get to see the starting of a great season.

O

Oo

O

After arriving the girls had gone to the locker room to check in with Janise, their captain. They were now standing on the side lines as the game was being played. Haley stood by Brooke, and not far from them they could see Julie.

Haley wanted to go up to the blond girl and ask her if they were okay. She had never really done anything, okay, maybe she didn't tell Julie the truth about Nathan, but she didn't have to do it. Julie had been a nice girl, and Haley just didn't want to ruin her fun by telling her that Nathan and herself had dated during the summer.

Julie kept glaring at Haley through the whole game, and it didn't help that every time Nathan was near he would wink at Haley.

"Hales, what's her deal?" Brooke asked, noticing the blond petite girl glaring once more.

"I'll tell you later" Haley said, hearing everyone around them cheer.

Both girls looked around and at the score board and saw that they had actually won the game. They had not been paying much attention during the game. Haley still thinking about the kiss, and Brooke worried that the psychotic looking blond wouldn't kill her friend.

They ran with the rest of the people around them and started celebrating, they hugged each other and walked close together to find the guys.

The first thing Brooke did when was run to her brother and hug him, she jumped on him and hugged him tightly telling him how proud of him she was. Then as she let her feet touch the ground again she saw Lucas and ran to him. She did the same thing as she did with Nathan, but she also gave him a kiss on the cheek. She turned around to look for Jake and she saw him with Haley, the two of them standing with tons of people around them, and them sharing a simple hug.

Haley walked over to Lucas and kissed his cheek telling him she was proud of how well he played.

"Did you even watch the game?" Lucas asked. He had played good, but he knew Haley didn't know much about the sport, she only knew to cheer when she saw her team score.

Haley shook her head, "No, but I know you were great."

He hugged her once more and thanked her.

Haley then walked over to the last one of her friends, the last person she had to congratulate. "Congratulations" she said, walking over to him. She walked closer and hugged him.

Nathan hugged her back, but he was still getting over the fact that she was dress as a cheerleader. "Thanks" he said, softly and pulled away. He looked down at her and saw her soul just by looking into her eyes. He couldn't help it as he lowered himself down and was inches away from her mouth.

Haley could feel him so close, she could smell him, she could almost taste his lips. But then… then she felt him move to the side a little bit. She opened her eyes and saw the petite blond next to Nathan.

Julie had pushed him to the side when she saw the two of them and their almost kiss. She couldn't let that happen, she would not lose him, not to her. She had jumped towards him and pushed him to the side, once he had taken a step back she hugged him placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Congrats, superstar" she said, flirting with him.

Nathan pushed her back lightly and looked for the girl that was in front of him, but she was no longer there.

"Are you going to the party?"

Nathan looked down at the girl and shook his head, "You need to stop this, Julie. I don't like you." With that he walked away form her and looked for the short brunette in the crowd. He couldn't believe the nerve of Julie. He had told her many times that there was someone else, and just last week he had told her that other person was Haley. Why couldn't she just let go? Why couldn't she just leave alone, and let him be with Haley like he wanted?

O

Oo

O

They all knew about the party, but had decided to celebrate on their own before going. Jake had said that they should all go to the small café near campus. He had been with his sister, and he was sure everyone else had gone. The place was delicious, and they had great service.

Nathan had been looking at her the whole time they had been there, but Haley had yet to even glance at him. He hated that she was acting so cold. He had wanted to kiss her, but Julie had to interrupt everything. Now he had to be near her and not even get to talk to her.

Haley put her drink down and pushed her plate further from her. They had all order a while a go and after so much talking had decided to eat. But now they were all almost done, that is except Jake who would always order about four dishes of food. She looked at her brother and smiled, "I'll be right back" she said, standing up.

They all watched as Haley walked towards the back of the café, and Brooke signaled for her brother to go check on her. She knew there was something happening. Haley had been all smiles during the day and after the game it was like a switch had been changed, and her smile was replaced with a subtle frown.

Nathan looked at his phone and looked around, "I have to take this" he said, pretending to have a call.

He walked over to were Haley had gone and placed his phone in his pocket. He looked around for her and suddenly saw the door to the girl's bathroom open, and there she was. She was walking out of the bathroom wearing her cheer uniform and a light zip up sweatshirt on top.

"Haley"

Haley took a step back hearing someone call her name, but quickly relaxed when she saw him. "What do you want?"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Nathan, we should go" she said, trying to look at the table were the rest of their friends were.

He shook his head and stood closer to her, pinning her against the wall, but still giving her enough space to get out if she wanted to go. He saw her look at the ground and back up at him. He could see the sadness in her eyes, and he couldn't help but feel guilty about it, like he had hurt her in some way.

"Nathan… uh"

"Did I do something?" he cut her off, "Did I do something to make you act this way, Hales?"

She felt horrible. Why would he think he did something. He was nothing but sweet to her. But she couldn't help but feel jealous at the fact that he had been with Julie, and that Julie was still going to fight for him.

"Tell me" he pleaded, "please."

Haley shook her head. She knew there were no words to fix him, so she did what she thought would help. She slowly lifted her self on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She let her hands rest on his face as she did, and once she pulled away she looked at him. "You're perfect" she told him. With that said she crouched down to walk under his arm and walked towards the table, leaving a confused Nathan.

O

Oo

O

The party was on full swing as they walked in. Nathan was still confused as to what Haley had meant, and to why she had kissed him, but he wasn't complaining. He loved that she kissed him, and he wished she would do it more often.

As they walked in the house everyone had gone their own way. Nathan stood near by watching Haley as she walked around with his sister. He wondered if Brooke knew what was going on with him and Haley, and if Brooke knew a way to get Haley to cave into her feeling faster.

"Hey" a guy yelled, getting a lot of people's attention, "it's body shot girl" he smirked walking towards both girls.

"What is he talking about?" Brooke wondered, looking at Haley. As far as she remembered she hadn't done body shots, and she didn't even remember meeting the guy.

"Me" Haley stated, turning around and grabbing Brooke's arm to walk away.

"Come on!" he yelled, walking behind them, not too far behind. "You know you want me" he yelled.

The words hit Brooke. She hated when guys though too much of themselves. It was one thing to be hot and know girls like you, but to be yelling it in front of everyone at a party was a different thing. She turned around burning with fire at the way the guy had been yelling at them, "Watch it buddy!"

"Oooh, she has a friend now" the guy joked, reaching up to them.

"Brooke, let's just go" Haley told her softly, hoping he didn't hear it.

"No" Brooke told her, and turned to face the guy. "What is your problem? You're not even hot!"

"Yeah, well your friend here thought I was good enough for a night!" he shot back.

Haley burned up with embarrassment. She looked around and could see people gasping and covering their mouth as they looked at them. "Brooke" she begged.

"No" Brooke said, roughly looking at her, then she turned her sight to the guy. "I don't know who you are, but I'm sure no one thinks you're good enough for a night. I don't even thing they would be with you for a second, you're disgusting!" she yelled. Just as the last words left her mouth she felt a force against her shoulders, and the next thing she knew she was on top of Haley five or six feet further back than where they had been standing.

She had seen the guy going for her, but she didn't think he would actually hit her. She was a girl, and he was a big, athletic guy. Yet, there she was on top of her friend and feeling like shit. As she lifted her self up she saw Haley under her and her face looked like she was in pain. She turned to face the guy but the guy was already on the ground. She turned to Haley and quickly stood up, she helped her friend up and saw that Haley was trying to avoid using her foot. She tried her best to get her to the couch near by and both girls turned to see what was happening.

"Don't you ever touch my sister again" Nathan yelled, punching the guy again.

He wanted to beat the shit out of him. Not only had he pushed his sister, and hard at that. But he had tried to get smart with Haley, he had tried to get to her and hurt her, and hurting his sister was just the cheery on top.

Nathan was about to punch the guy one more time when he felt someone pull him back, two people actually. He looked back and saw both Jake and Lucas pulling him back. He told them to let him go and let him beat the crap out of the guy, but both guys kept dragging him along. He looked up from the ground as he was being dragged and he could see everyone staring, and he could also see a smiling blond in the corner of the room.

O

Oo

O

A/N- Sorry about all the spelling and grammar guys. I had to start all over because I lost the chapter, CHAPTER LOST hahaha lol. Anyways. I hope you guys all like. Thanks to all the reviews and I think I sent all of you guys a preview, if not let me know so I don't forget next time.

**I also wanted to say that my other story EVER DAY I LIKE YOU A LITTLE MORE will be taking a small break of at least a week, so the next chapter will probably be next sunday or so. I have tons of things to do this week and I will try my best to get those chapters up. **

**thanks again, and don't forgtet to tell me what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Love Lost

Chapter Eight

O

OOO

O

Haley was still recovering from the party a couple weeks ago. When the guy had shoved Brooke, she had landed on top of Haley. Brooke had felt horrible, but it hadn't been her fault. In the end both girls had ended up in their room. Haley had needed help getting there since she couldn't step right, something that had made Brooke angry. Haley's bad foot meant that she wouldn't be able to cheer, and Brooke didn't want to be part of the squad all alone.

Both girls were in their room now just talking. Brooke had been telling Haley how excited she was for Christmas, which will be the next week. They were both done with their finals, and the semester was over.

"That sounds cool" Brooke said, when Haley had told her that her and Jake would take a road trip back home with Lucas.

Haley nodded and smiled at her friend, "I know, right? It's going to be killer."

"Someone's excited" Brooke said. She then heard her phone ring and she jumped over her bed to get to it. Glancing at the screen she let out huff, seen that it was the last person on earth she wanted to talk to at the moment.

Still, she answered and held the phone to her ear. "Hey, mom" she greeted. "Oh" she said, her face dropping a bit, "Okay… umm, I… I guess I'll tell Nathan" she stammered. She couldn't believe what her mother was telling her. Christmas was supposed to be family time, and her mother was telling her that it would not happen this year.

"What happened?" Haley asked her, sitting up. She had seen how Brooke's face had dropped after greeting her mother, and she knew that there had to be a big reason for that.

Brooke shook her head and sat next to Haley on her bed, "She called to tell me that they will be in Australia for Christmas."

Haley gasped and held her friend's hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine" Brooke added, "I'll just stay here. At least I won't be alone, I know other people will be staying here."

Haley shook her head and scooted closer to Brooke, "No way, Brooke. You can come with me. You can spend the holidays at my house."

"Hales, I can't-"

"Yes you can. Come on, it will be fun" Haley sad, sounding as enthusiastic as she could. She wasn't going to let her friend spend Christmas alone.

Brooke nodded, "okay" she gave in.

"Yay!" Haley yelled, hugging Brooke. She was excited to have time with her friend outside of school. They were like sisters, and Brooke spending the time with her during the break.

O

Oo

O

Brooke had been so excited that Haley had invited her over that she had wanted to tell her brother. They were now both sitting on one of the booths at the small café near by. Nathan was sitting right across from her eating his turkey club, while Brooke enjoyed her salad.

"I can't believe we're all done" he said, taking a big bite.

Brooke smiled back and him and nodded. She actually didn't think she would make it through the semester. She wasn't one of the smartest person, so having passed the semester was a great relief to her.

He looked at his sister and remember what she had told him when they had met, "I can't believe they decided to go now" he pointed out, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I know" she said, angry at her parents. She then turned her expression sympathetic and smiled at her brother, "do you want me to ask Haley if you can come?"

He shook his head. "It's fine. I'll find something to do."

"Nathan, I'm sure she won't mind" Brooke assured him.

"I know… I just. Well, we're just getting back to being friends again, I don't want to screw that up."

During the past weeks him and Haley had been on better terms. She had been there for him after he had been in that fight at the party. They had slowly gotten back to were they were when they first met during summer camp.

"You won't. I'm sure she would love to have you there" Brooke told him, wiping her mouth. She put her napkin down. "Well, I got to go" she said, standing up. "I promised Luke I'll meet him at the park."

"You guys are back together?" he asked. As far as he knew Brooke and Lucas were in almost the same spot as he and Haley were.

Brooke shook her head, "Just friends" she assured him and kissed his cheek. Then she walked over to the door and made her way out.

Nathan smiled at his sister. He was happy for her. He could see that Brooke really wanted Lucas back, and that she felt horrible about ending the relationship in the first place, he had been there when it had all happened. He loved that she could smile, and that she was excited about things happening in her life. It was great to see her happy, even when their parents were practically disowning them.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and put the money on the table, he then grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door. He was not paying attention as he walked out the door and turned to walk towards his dorm, and right as he turned he slammed into someone. He heard the girl let out a small scream and something drop.

"I'm sorry" he said, then he realized who it was that he had hit. "Haley?"

She stood up with the help of his hand, and she grabbed her phone. "No, I'm fine" she said to her phone, "I'll call you later, k… Okay, I love you."

Hearing her ignore him hurt, but not as much as thinking that the person on the other side of the line might be a guy, that hurt. He smiled at her, or at least tried as he watched her place her phone in the pocket of her white jacket.

"Sorry" she said, "Jake."

He knew what it meant; it meant that Jake had been the guy on the other side of the line. He nodded and let a real smile shine. He had nothing to worry, she was only talking to her brother.

"He wanted some fries, so here I am getting them."

He smiled nervously and nodded. "You better get them, no one wants to see a hungry Jake."

"I know" she said, giggling.

He nodded and pointed behind her, "I should go."

Haley nodded back, "I guess I'll see ya."

Once more he nodded, nervously. "I guess. –Oh and Haley."

"Yeah" she said, lifting her head to look up at him.

"Happy holidays" he told her. He saw the confused look on her face. He got that she was confused, considering that Christmas wasn't until next week. He slowly walked over to her and smiled warmly. "I just wanted to have a chance to tell you, in case I don't see you."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you're going to Tree Hill. Aren't you?" now he was confused. Was she not going? If not, why had Brooke said that Haley had invited her?

Haley nodded, "yeah" she said, but still looked at him strangely. "Aren't you?"

Nathan looked at her confused. He didn't have a reason to go. He had no family there, and it's not like he could just go.

"Nathan" she said, causing him to look at her. "The invitation was for both of you." Haley took a step closer to him. "I want you to be there, too."

He was still confused, but a smile managed to appear on his face. "Really?"

She pursed her lips and nodded, "yeah."

"Why?"

"Because no one should spend it alone"

"Oh" he said, letting his head drop.

Haley leaned down a little and looked up at his bowing head, caressing his cheek. "…and because I would love for you to spend Christmas with me." She saw his head lift and smiled at him. "I know we're moving slow, but that doesn't mean I don't still love you, Nate."

He smiled at her. He couldn't control his emotions anymore. He leaned down and kissed her softly. It was a quick kiss, but the love and tenderness coming from it informed her that he was going, and that he also loved her.

"I love you, too" he said.

She smiled back at him, "So? Will you come to Tree Hill with me for Christmas?" she asked, this time giving him more of an invitation.

He nodded. "I'd go to the moon if you asked me to go with you." He saw her blush. He closed the gap between them and hugged her, letting his chin rest on top of her head. He loved how it felt to have her so close, and he knew that know their relationship was moving forward.

She had not pulled away when he kissed her, and she had told him she loved him. He knew that by the end of the month they would be together. Who knew maybe they would be the ones to have a Christmas miracle.

O

Oo

O

The day came for them to all start driving to Tree Hill. Brooke had packed the previous night, as per Haley's request. So, now both girls were ready to go. They would be taking Nathan's car this time. He offered, saying it was the least he could do since they would be staying at their house. So now both girls were waiting outside their building for the boys to get there.

Since the conversation they had a few days ago, about Haley loving him and all, Haley and Nathan had been closer. Sure, they had thought they were getting better before, but now they were actually involving their feelings. Every night she would text him, or he would text her and eventually they would end up talking on the phone for a while. They both knew they were close, but it was much simpler doing it over the phone for them.

The girls were both taken back when they heard a girl talking to them, and to their dismay it wasn't a girl they liked very much.

"Look at that" she said, "It's the liar and the whore."

Brooke stood up from her spot; which was sitting on her suitcase as she waited for the guys to arrive. "Who are you calling a whore?" she asked, indignantly.

The blond took let out a sinister chuckle, "well, isn't obvious?"

"What's your problem, Julie?" Haley asked, noticing that the girl's hair was shorter than it had been when she had met her.

Julie looked at Haley and shook her head. She took a few steps closer to the Haley and stopped right in front of her and slapped her on right her cheek.

Haley felt her head turn sideways at the impact of Julie's hand on her cheek, and she quickly grabbed her cheek and looked at the girl. Hurt was the first thing to run across her face, but then she remembered who was the person who had hit her, and hurt turned to anger.

"What's you problem?" Brooke shouted, walking closer to the girl and pushing her back.

Julie glared at her and turned her attention to Haley. The instance glare she held on her was scary, but Haley just stood there. Julie felt Brooke staring at her and waiting for an answer, but all she wanted to do was go and hit Haley some more.

"What the hell was that for?" Brooke asked, yelling at the girl who was ignoring her.

"My problem?" Julie shot, she let out a chuckle and looked from Brooke to Haley. "… she's my problem. The bitch right there" she pointed, "ever since the first day I met her she's been out to take over my life, and I am sick of it."

Haley looked at the girl incredulous. She had talked to Julie a few times, but they had never share anything extremely personal. Julie had mentioned Nathan, and just because Haley didn't tell her about her relationship with Nathan it meant that she was after Julie's life.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked, a little worried for the girl.

Julie shook her head and held her hair up, she let go of her hair and let the blond straight hair drop just below her shoulders. "You lied to me" Julie said, letting a tear run down her face. She took another step closer to Haley, "why? Why did you not tell me? Why did you say you were only friends?" She saw that Haley was just standing there looking at her. "WHY?" she yelled, slapping her on the same cheek again.

Brooke jumped in between the girls and held Julie's shoulders, and slowly pushed her back. "You need to go, Julie."

The girl shook her head, "tell me why?" she said, this time her tone came out hurt, and pleading.

"I didn't lie" Haley said, her voice shaking. She had never seen Julie act the way she had now, and it freaked her out a little bit. "We're just friends… But" she let the but hang in the air for a few seconds. She returned her sight to Julie and continued. "We had met before. I was the girl from his summer, the one he was in a relationship with." Haley felt guilty for causing Julie the pain, but she would never tell anyone that she regretted meeting Nathan. He had changed her life, and now her life was so much better because of him.

Julie shoved Brooke away from her and shook her head as she ran back in her building. Right as she had been pushed Brooke ran over to Haley and hugged her. Both girls looked at the blond girl run, and both wondered what had come over her. Haley had always thought Julie was a nice sweet girl, and even when the girl had been mean to her, she never thought Julie would be violent.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked her, holding her friend close.

Haley nodded and touched her cheek once more, "yeah, I'm fine."

Brooke was just about to say something when they heard the guys pull up and beep at them. They stopped the car and Jake and Lucas jumped out of the car, a few seconds later Nathan was right there with them. The boys began to get the bags and Brooke and Haley walked over to the car. Brooke smiled at her friend and jumped in the back seat, taking the middle spot.

Haley jumped a little when she felt some touch the small of her back, but hearing his voice calmed her down immediately. "Come on, you can get shut gun" he said.

He felt her flinch a bit when he touched her back. He felt like they were back to square one at her movement. He remembered the first time he met her and the way she had jumped at the sound of a closing door. He let it shrug of his shoulders, but he knew he would have to ask her again. They might be friends at the moment, friends who love each other and sometimes even kiss. But that didn't mean that to him their friendship was more than what she called it.

O

Oo

O

They had only been driving for about an hour and the three people in the back were already sleeping. Nathan turned his attention from the rearview mirror to the girl sitting on the seat next to her, but still nothing. Ever since they had picked them up she had been distant, and since they had pulled into the freeway she had been staring out the window.

Nathan could see her rubbing her cheek every few seconds, and he wondered why she was doing it. He had never seen her do it before, so it obviously wasn't something usual for her. That was one of the things bothering him this trip, that and the fact that he still couldn't shake of the way she had reacted when he touched her.

He slowly moved his hand and touched her knee, but seen her jump he quickly pulled it away. He looked at her concerned, and saw Haley turn to look out the window quickly. "What's wrong, Hales?" he asked worried.

Haley continued to stare out the window and gave him a quick head shake. "Nothing." That was all she said.

He shook his head and looked around. He swerved across the lanes and pulled out the next exit. The movement had been so quick that it had made all the people sitting on the back seat fall on top of one another, and now they were all awake.

"What the hell was that?" Lucas asked, rubbing his eyes.

Haley just looked at him and turned her attention back to look out the window.

Nathan saw her but he didn't flinch. He didn't answer the questions that he was been asked, nor did he care to do so. He drove and parked right in front of a restaurant. He opened the door and shut it a little rough, making a few people inside the car jump.

No one jumped more than Haley. Once he had walked out of the car he had walked to her door and opened it. He got a hold of her hand, being as gentle as he could at the moment and pulled her out. "What are you doing?" she asked, shocked at the way he was acting.

He said nothing. He closed the door behind her and saw how everyone in the car stayed shocked. Nathan saw Jake try and get out of the car but he locked it. He knew the guy wasn't stupid and would open it anyways, he wouldn't care if the alarm went off. So, he pulled her towards the restaurant and asked for a bathroom.

Now in the bathroom he locked the door and let go of her arm. Haley pulled it and held her wrist, where he had been holding.

"What is your problem?" she shouted. All she knew was that he was mad, she didn't know why, or why he had pulled her out of the car the way he did for that matter.

Nathan paced around running his hands through his dark hair, and finally let out a huff and turned to face her. "I'm sorry" he said.

"What are you doing?"

He looked at her and saw why she had been looking out the window. Why she had been touching her cheek the whole time. "What happened to you?" He brought his hand up to her face and caressed it.

Haley looked down, but leaned into his touch. "I'm fine" she said, looking at him in the eyes.

"Haley-"

"I'm fine."

"Okay" he said, and paced once more. "… then tell me why you've been flinching like crazy? Why when I touch you, you jump."

She shook her head. Haley was debating whether she should tell him or not. It was the right thing to do, but it would also cause many problems for them in school.

"Please, tell me" he begged.

She walked up to him and stared at the floor. She lifted her head and let out sigh, "Julie hit him." She could see the shocked expression on his face, "she said I was a liar, and… she was right" she added, feeling ashamed of herself for being a liar. "I should have told her I knew who you were, and that it was me that you were dating… I'm the cause of her pain" Haley said the last part in realization.

Nathan felt horrible for her. Julie had no right to hit her, even if she had lied. He had told her straight up that they could only be friends, and it wasn't his or Haley's fault if the blond got the wrong idea. He pulled her to a tight embrace and let his head rest on hers. "It's not your fault, Haley. – And you're not a liar. You just didn't tell her part of your private life."

Haley nodded, her head rubbing against his sweatshirt. "She said I ruined her life" she added.

He shook his head, and she could feel it on top of hers. "You could never. Haley" he said, getting her attention as he pulled away from her and held her shoulders. "… You're a great person, and anyone would be lucky to have you in their life. Julie's just a little competitive."

Haley nodded and hugged him. This time it was her turn to hug him, and this was a thank you hug. "Thanks" she said pulling away.

Nathan then leaned down and kissed her, "No problem" he told her, tapping her nose with one of his fingers. "Lets get out of here, I'm sure the rest of them want to get to Tree Hill."

Haley nodded and held his hand. She loved how it felt to be near him , and to feel him touch her. Everything about Nathan made her world spin, and made her life so much better. She smiled at him as they walked out of the restaurant, and they found the three remaining standing by the car. Haley could tell that Jake was made, but just by giving him a smile she saw him relax.

They all climbed in the car and continued their long journey back to Tree Hill, the place were they would all spend Christmas, and hopefully they would have a good one.

O

Oo

O

As they arrived in Tree Hill they had dropped Lucas at his house and both Nathan and Brooke would be staying with them. Nathan continued to drive to Jake and Haley's house through the small roads of Tree Hill.

"It's the white one" she said, pointing to a house not far from where they were.

Nathan nodded and drove a little further. As he got to the big white house he pulled in the driveway and continued until he was parked next to a white SUV. He turned his car off and turned to the people on the back.

"This is it" Jake said, excited to be arriving home. He loved this place, and no matter what he knew he would always be coming back.

The Scotts walked out of the car along with the others and Nathan and Jake helped their sisters with their bags. They all walked to the door and Nathan and Brooke followed Haley as she opened the door. They couldn't say they were shocked at the size of the house, since their house was just as big if not bigger.

"Mom, we're home!" she yelled, walking towards the kitchen of the house.

Brooke followed her friend closely and order for her brother to drop the bags and follow them, which he did. She was excited to finally meet the James parents. She had heard them yelling and talking to their daughter as she talked to Haley all the time, but know she would finally get to meet them.

"My babies" Lydia James said, dropping the knife by the cutting board and walking over to hug her children. She pulled Haley to a hug and quickly moved to her son. "How are you?"

"We're good mom" Jake whined. He had always been a mama's boy, and Lydia was showing everyone there just how much.

Haley let out a chuckle, that is until her father walked in the room. "Daddy" she squealed running towards him and hugging him.

"Hey, pumpkin" Jimmy said. He felt his daughter pull away and he saw the other two occupants of the room.

Noticing his father looking at the other two Jake walked up to Brooke and Nathan and smiled at his father, who was still holding on to his daughter. "Dad" he said, "this is Nathan, and Brooke" he introduced them pointing to each one of them at the mentioned of their name.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. James" Nathan said, walking over to Jimmy and shaking his hand, and also shaking Lydia's hand.

Brooke did the same, but she hugged them both as well. The girl had never met them, but to her they were already family. "This is so exciting" Brooke said.

Lydia smiled at Brooke, "it's nice to finally meet you" she grinned, "and you" she added nodding at Nathan.

"Where are you guys staying?" Jimmy asked, letting his papa bear side come out. He knew who Nathan was. He was the guy his daughter had met over the summer and also the guy she had been hurting over because he wouldn't answer her.

Haley turned to look at her father quickly, "daddy" she said, "I told them they could stay here."

"We can get a hotel" Nathan offered, "we don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense" Lydia said, waiving her hand. "You can stay here." She scolded at her husband.

"Fine" Jimmy added. "You each get a room, and you follow the rules."

"Rules?" Brooke was taken back by that. It was weird to her that people actually cared enough to make rules for strangers.

"Yes, rules" Jimmy affirmed. "One" he looked over at Jake.

"No one outside the house after eleven, one on weekends" he said, knowing the rules very well. He and his sister had grown up with rules, and their parents would often make them repeat them when they were out.

Jimmy smiled at his son, "that's changed. It's now one on weekdays and three on weekends. If you are ever" he emphasized the ever, "out later than that, you call and let us know." He saw all four nod and he let his eyes stay on his daughter, "Haley, rule number two."

"No boys in the bedroom." She had become very familiar with that rule, growing up her father would often remind her of the rule, that is after she started dating.

"Or girls" Lydia added, looking at her son.

"There is one more rule" Jimmy said, "Jake."

"Dinner is at six sharp."

"Thanks" Jimmy said, "now go get settled, and don't be late for dinner."

All four left the kitchen and walked up the stairs. Jake and Haley told them what room the would get and they all went to get settled. They would only be there two weeks, but it would be much better if they unpacked and actually settled and to be living out of a suitcase.

O

Oo

O

The next morning they were all eating breakfast together. Lucas had arrived a few minutes earlier and he was now eating with them. Lydia had cooked them pancakes and scrambled eggs with bacon, Jake's favorite.

"Mom, this is so good" Jake said, taking a bite from his pancakes.

The rest of them nodded as they enjoyed the food. Lydia was a great cook, and now the Scotts were getting to experience that now.

After their meal they had all gone out to the river court, both Lucas and Jake really wanted Nathan to see the place that had started it all for them to fall for the game they now love. They all jumped in one of the cars and drove, and once they got there they realized that other people were already there.

"Well, well, Jake James and Lucas Sawyer"

"Mouth" Lucas said, walking to the guy and giving him a manly hug.

"What are you guys doing here" Junk, another one of their friends from their hometown said.

Jake decided to answer that one, "it's Christmas" he said.

"So, you guys up for a game?" Lucas asked.

"You know it" Fergie said, jumping in to the conversation.

"Guys, this is Nathan" Lucas said, pointing to the guy behind him.

"Hey" Nathan said, fist bumping with all the guys. "This is my sister Brooke" he pointed out.

The group all exchanged hellos and such, then the boys all started to play a game of two on three. Lucas was on a team with Junk and Fergie, while Jake and Nathan were on the other. It wasn't fair since they didn't have even teams, but Jake and Nathan were sure they could take the three of them and beat them.

The girls sat on the picnic table with Mouth as he announced everything that was going on the court.

The game was one of the best they had all played. This time they were all playing for fun, there was no scouts, no coaches, no crowd. This time they were playing for themselves, and for the love of the game. From the table the girls could tell that they were enjoying it by the way they all reacted. There was no competition, and no one got excessively mad when the opposite team scored.

"Go guys" Brooke yelled from her spot.

The boys continued to shoot and score and play around, while Mouth announced everything that happened. "And it looks like Lucas Sawyer has a visitor, ladies and gentlemen" Mouth announced, noticing the blond girl that had just stepped on the court.

The ball was stopped and everyone looked at Mouth awkwardly, but they quickly followed his gaze and realized what, or well, who he was talking about. There she was, standing in a pair of ripped jeans and a black leather jacket. Her hair was blond as ever and the curls were short and bouncy.

Lucas ran over to his sister and pulled her to a hug. "When did you get home?" he asked, pulling away. His smile was so big, it was impossible to think he was not happy about his sister arriving.

Peyton smiled lightly, "just a few minutes ago."

"It's nice to see you" Brooke said, walking over to the blond and pulling her to hug.

Peyton was taken back by the girl's actions. As she remembered Brooke was one of the people who was angriest with her for what had happened over the summer. Their once great friendship had crumbled and broken so quickly that both girls had shut the other one out. But now the brunette was hugging her and telling her it was nice to see her. Peyton actually liked that Brooke had missed her, she missed her as well.

She looked around and saw that everyone was there, if she would have known then she would have never shown up. She still felt horrible for being so mean to Haley that summer. "Hey guys."

"Come on" Haley said, "you can sit with us."

Peyton was taken back by her action, but still she followed the shorter girl towards the picnic table.

The boys got back to their game and once it was finished they all walked over to the girls and took drinks of water and such. They joked about the others playing and continued to talk about how great it was to be back home, and to actually play for fun.

It was both awkward and fun to be there at the moment. They all missed having fun and hanging out with each other, but it was weird to be there with Peyton after all they had said to each other after the summer, and during the summer as well. At some point they had all been great friends, but they had also broken those ties for the way she had acted. Now they were all there sitting around the table talking about their experience so far during college and what they expected in the year to come.

Nathan looked up and saw Haley smile at Peyton when she explained how much fun she was having at the art school she had gone to. He couldn't help but smile at the way she smiled. He knew haley loved him, she had told him a few times. But, he also knew that Haley needed to trust him again, she needed to know that if something happened that he wouldn't leave her. He pushed the thoughts a side and smiled at her when she looked over at him. Although he hadn't said it, he already knew what he wanted to happen the upcoming year, and he was staring right at it.

O

Oo

O

A/N- Alright! Finally got this done. Now it may not make much sense, since I wrote like a paragraph or so a day. I had a crazy week and just now got the time to finish it. Be honest and tell me if it's all crazy and makes no sense. If that's the case I will take it down and check it to make sure it's all good.

Thanks to all those of you who review, I think I sent you all a preview, if not let me know on the review please. Thanks again.

Oh, and guys don't forget to check out two amazing stories by to amazing people. The first one is **MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE** by **KTxx**, and **THEY ALWAYS WANTED TO BE MORE** by **naley12.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Love Lost

Chapter Nine

O

OOO

O

Since that night at the river court everyone has been much closer. At least Peyton is once more mingling with the girls. They were all three walking through the mall at the moment getting their last Christmas shopping done. They have been getting closer and closer each day.

The guys were at home, all playing video games. Christmas was not such a big deal to them as much as it was for girls. All they cared about was the fact that they had no school and they would get to have really good food.

Now everyone was having Christmas eve dinner at the Sawyer house. It was their usual tradition to all have dinner together. Even though they were only friends they thought of each other as family.

The dinner table was set beautifully, with candles, and the plates, and gold napkins. Everyone sat around in the places they usually did, except this time they had two more guests. Larry sat at the head with Karen to his right. Next to Karen were Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton. On the other side next to Larry were Jake, Nathan, Haley, Lydia, and Jimmy at the head.

"This is delicious" Jimmy commented.

"Yeah" Lydia added. She then looked around the table and smiled at how all the kids talked and laughed together. "It's great to see Peyton and Jake talking again" she quipped.

"Yeah" Karen said, "at least we still can hope with them, since Haley and Lucas showed interest."

The table all laughed at the comment, thinking how funny it would have been for Haley to actually be with Lucas. When you saw them around you would often think that they where siblings not just friends. The way the behaved and cared for each other was the same way siblings did.

They all continued to laugh and talk through out the whole dinner. And once dinner time was over they all went to their homes, well only the James family and the Scott siblings. Tomorrow was Christmas and they all wanted to be at their own house .

O

Oo

O

Once she got home Haley went to her room and got ready for bed. She thought about her day and the way it ended, and it seemed that being home made everyday that much better. She loved to be with her parents, and the fact that she had all her friends close.

She climbed in bed and opened her book to the page marked and began to read. She really didn't get far when she heard a tap on her window. She remembered as a child Lucas would do throw pebbles at her window to get her attention and sneak out. She stood up and walked over to the window and smiled when she saw him standing outside her window.

"What are you doing?" she asked, seeing him climb up the tree next to her window.

Lucas jumped in her room and laughed when he stumbled on his way in. "Wanna go to a party?" he joked.

Haley hit his arm lightly, "Luke"

"Na" he said, shaking his head. "I need your help." Seen her confused expression he elaborated more, "with Brooke."

Haley let out a sigh and smiled at him, "fine. Wait here, I'll get her."

He walked closer to her and hugged her, "thank you" he kissed her head.

Haley walked out of her room and quietly walked to the room Brooke was using. She knocked lightly and walked in. She saw her in the bed and looking at her. "You need to come to my room" she informed her, "ASAP."

"What?" Brooke asked, wondering what the girl was talking about.

Haley said nothing further, she knew that if she explained Brooke would eventually just not go. So, she walked back to her room and waited for Brooke to enter. She told Lucas to stay in the bathroom and waited for her friend.

"What is it?" Brooke said, walking in. She practically dropped the door with the way she had just opened it.

Haley stood up and pulled Brooke to the bed. "You stay here, if my mom or dad come just cover your head, they won't know the difference." She leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Love ya."

Brooke looked around and wondered why Haley had dragged her into her room. She stood up and walked over to the bathroom to splash some water on her face, maybe that would help with her little shock. As she walked in she saw him. There he was standing right in front of her and looking as good as always.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

Lucas walked over to her and hugged her leading her towards the bed, "I wanted to talk to you" he told her.

Brooke sat on the bed and watched him sit next to him. She looked at him and smiled, "what is it?"

He had been thinking about her a lot lately. About where they were and where they were going. "Brooke, I can't do this anymore." He told her.

"What do you mean?" Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Us, I can't… I don't want to wait anymore, Brooke. This games we're playing are getting old. I can't do this."

Her eyes started to water and she felt her heart breaking. She knew that it was a long shot to be back with him, but the way things where going she thought they were in a good place, on their way to being who they had once been.

"I love you" he admitted, "and I don't want to wait, Brooke. I want us to be together. I want _us_ again."

She let out a small chuckle through her nervous sigh and smiled at him. "You do?"

He nodded vigorously, "yes, yes I do. What do you say, Brooke Davis… will you be my girlfriend?"

Brooke nodded and leaned closer to him placing a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled away and smiled at him, "yes, yes, yes, yes"

He felt like the happiest man on earth. He pulled her closer to him and let their lips collide. The fact that she was now his girlfriend made all the difference. They were now a happy couple and they were back together, the one thing they had both wanted for a long time, but neither had the guts to do so.

O

Oo

O

After leaving her room Haley made her way to the room she had just gotten Brooke from. She stood outside the door with her hand on the handle and the other one ready to push it open. That's when she looked across the hall and saw the other door. She stared at the door and back to the one she was about to open, she turned the knob and began to push it open, but quickly closed it. Haley turned around and walked to the door across from it and took a deep breath before slowly and quietly opening it.

She stood by the door just looking at him. Sure they were only friends, well, friends that kissed anyways, but they still hadn't fixed everything that had happened between them. She wanted her body and mind to want to go to Brooke's room, but her heart led her to this room, the one she was standing in now.

He heard the door opening slowly and fluttered his eyes a bit. He turned to look at the door and saw her standing there. There wasn't much to see, but he knew who she was just by the height. "What's wrong?" he asked, noticing that she still hadn't moved from the spot.

"Nothing" she exhaled. Haley shook her head and gave him a weak smile before walking towards the bed. She opened the bed on the other side and got in. Slowly moving closer to him Haley let her lips do the talking when they crashed with his and she let the passion take over her. "I miss you" she whispered, as she pulled away and quickly gave him a peck.

"I miss you, too" he told her, pulling her closer to him. He let her head rest on his chest and kissed the top of her head and whispered a soft, "I love you."

Haley rubbed small circles on his chest while she thought of how she was going to ask him the next question. She knew what she wanted to ask, and what she wanted to know, she just didn't know if she would like the answer.

He could fell her rubbing the circles on his chest and loved the way it felt, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she had something on her mind off him. He knew Haley all too well, and sometimes that wasn't a good thing.

She took a deep breath and decided to go for it, "do you really love me?" she asked, worried about the outcome of her question.

Nathan was a little shocked by her question. He had told her that he loved her, that he would be there for her and that someday they would be together again. Yet, she was laying in his arms asking him if he really meant it. "Yes, I do. Haley, I know we've had our ups and downs, but don't you ever forget that I love you."

"Why did you not fight for me?" she asked, wondering if he loved her the way he was telling her why he never made a move or an effort to get her back, or show interest.

Nathan knew that the question would someday pop, he just didn't expect it to be now when they were finally on their way to get to what they once were. He took a deep breath and rubbed her shoulder as he held her close. "I was hurt, Hales. You broke up with me over a phone call. I know I should had fight for you, but I was hurt and I didn't want to get hurt again. But seen you again… I guess, I will never get over it. You were the first girl I ever fell in love with, and you will always be the one that has my heart."

Haley smiled at his answer. She didn't expect him to tell her what he was saying. She looked up at his eyes, "I love you."

Nathan leaned down to her and gave her a quick kiss, "I love you, too."

"Would you go to my next appointment with me?"

He was taken back by her question. It's not that it freaked him out to go with her, but that she had asked the question so out of nowhere. "I'd love to go."

Haley smiled at him and snuggled closer to him. It had been a while since she had felt so happy, and she had felt so comfortable in a bed that was not her own. She took a deep breath and soon her breathing was even and she was gone.

He kissed the top of her head and stared up at the ceiling. His day had been one weird day, but just having her back made it all better. The fact that she was there with him and that she had confessed to love him made him want to never let her go. He was sure that this time he was going to make it work, and this time it would last forever.

O

Oo

O

A/N- I'm so sorry it took so long, and I apologize for not sending out any previews of this story. I was going to but decided to post what I had so far. This is about one their of the chapter, from what I had on my notes. I will try and get it up as soon as possible and send out a BIG preview for the next one. Thanks to all those of you who reviewed.


	10. Chapter 10

Love Lost

Chapter Ten

O

OOO

O

Lydia was downstairs preparing Christmas breakfast. She knew how important it was for her kids to have a good breakfast on Christmas morning. Ever since they were kids both Haley and Jake would expect to have a big feast for breakfast, then they would go and open presents and eventually just find a way to play with their new toys.

She felt as if it was yesterday that her babies were born, and now they were almost nineteen years old. The thought of her babies having a life of their own made her sad, but now it was a fact. Both were old enough to move out, and in a way they had.

Slowly placing the last plate on the table she let out a sigh and took the steps towards the stairs of the house. "Breakfast!" she yelled up the stairs, knowing that with yelling once her kids would be down in a second.

The sound of their mom's voice saying _breakfast_ was music to their ears, and not just Jake's and Haley's. Everyone shot up at the word, and soon they were all walking out of the room they had slept on.

Nathan looked across the hall and saw Brooke and Lucas walking out of Haley's room hand in hand. He was a little shocked to see it, but he knew they would end up together sometime during the weekend. Seen Brooke and Lucas wasn't as weird as it was to see Peyton come out of Jake's room with her hair a mess. He couldn't comment on that one since Haley's hair was a mess as well, and maybe Peyton just slept in Jake's room like Haley had done with him.

Everyone looked at each other as if they were children and were caught stealing something, but quickly they started laughing. It was something that was bound to happen at sometime during their week, and they all knew it.

"Let's go" Jake said. In a way he was trying to be the one to lead them to the great breakfast they would be having.

They all followed, but still laughed every now and then. Just the image of them all popping out of the rooms with someone was funny, and the fact that the someone was the person they had once been dating made it even more comical.

O

Oo

O

As great as breakfast had been, the time that now came was the one everyone was waiting for. They were all sitting around the living room looking at the Christmas tree and the packages under it. As they all sat Haley began to pass around the presents to whoever they belonged to.

The first box she held was for Jake, she handed the present to her brother and waited for him to open it just like the rest of them. "It's from mom and dad" she told him, watching the reaction on his face.

Jake's face lit up like a firework. He couldn't believe what he was getting. As he unwrapped it he looked around surprised and showed the guys what he had gotten. The box read PS3, and the guys were happy that Jake was getting something he would enjoy.

The presents continued to be passed around and everyone got to unwrap something. Lydia had made sure to get Nathan and Brooke a few presents, since Karen and Larry had come over for breakfast and brought Lucas and Peyton's gifts.

"Brooke" Haley said, handing Brooke her gift.

Brooke unwrapped it quickly and was stunned when she saw the diamond necklace inside. It was a simple diamond with a beautiful white gold chain. "Wow, it's… It's beautiful, thank you so much."

"Merry Christmas" Jimmy said towards the girl with a wink.

"Peyton" Haley called, handing Peyton a gift.

"Oh my gosh, this is great" Peyton said, admiring the oil paint set she got. "Thank you" she said to her parents, who were sitting on the couch across from her.

"Nathan" Haley said, handing him a box.

Just like the others he opened his gift. The round ball felt perfect in his hands, "thanks Mr. and Mrs. James" He said, politely, holding his new basketball.

The presents continued to be passed around. Haley handed every one the gift with their names on them and they all continued to open them.

Brooke was thankful for all the things she got, she and Nathan never got many things for Christmas, their parents would usually just take them on a trip or give them money. The fact that this time she got to spend time with an actually family and actually got to share the present opening part of it made her want to have a family of her own one day.

O

Oo

O

They were now all sitting in the TV room talking about last night. Everyone seemed to be talking to another person, but not to the group in general. Brooke talked to Peyton, and Haley was talking with Lucas, leaving Nathan and Jake talking. They were all talking to just one other person.

Brooke smiled at Peyton and looked around and notice what was happening. "Guys!" she yelled, trying to get their attention. Seen as everyone was now looking at her she smiled, "I know we opened presents upstairs, but-"

"They were only the ones from '_Santa Claus'_ " Jake said, adding the air quotes.

"Exactly" she said, "so, this is for my brother" she said, handing Nathan a box with a blue bow.

Nathan opened the gift and smiled at Brooke. "Thanks Brooke" he said, showing them what she got them. A simple blue polo shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Your welcome" she said. Brooke then grabbed a few more things and began handing them out. "Peyton, Jake, Haley" she said, handing them all their gifts.

Peyton then did the same handing them all the gifts she had for them. After her Haley did it, then Nathan, Jake, and Lucas. In the end they were all sitting with a pile of gifts and smiling as they unwrapped them.

Jake received a shirt from Brooke, which obviously told him that she did not approve of his style. Nathan gave him a pair of bobcats tickets, and basketball shoes from Lucas. Haley had tried everything but eventually she settled for studio time. Haley loved it when her brother sang, so studio time was a great gift, especially since it didn't revolve around basketball like most of his gifts.

"Thanks guys" he said, "and Thank you" he told Haley, kissing her cheek.

"I want a copy of that song" she told him, getting a giggle response from the rest of their friends.

"My turn" Brooke said, starting to rip some of the paper on her gifts. She smiled at every single gone she got, loving them all. The silver bracelet Jake gave her fit her wrist perfectly, as did the Gucci boots Haley got her. And the boots went perfectly with the Prada bag Nathan had gotten her. She smiled when she opened Nathan's gift remembering when he would spy her to see what to get her for Christmas.

"So?" Haley asked, a little scared to get a response after the long silent moment Brooke had.

"I love them" she squealed, "thank you."

Nathan gave her sister a kiss on her cheek, "I'm glad you liked it. –Okay, now me."

He opened the gifts happy to be next to do so. He got jeans and shirt from Brooke, the gift he had opened earlier. He then opened what Jake gave him a laughed at the shirt. He showed them all and they laughed as they read the white shirt with black letters saying "hands off my girl".

"That's a good one" Lucas said, laughing at Nathan's expression when he saw the shirt.

"This one's yours" Jake said, throwing him a small box.

Lucas quickly unwrapped it, "Nice" he said, making the arrow point towards Jake. The shirt was red with a white arrow, and right above it read "I'm with dummy."

"I was thinking you would be walking with Nathan when you wore it" Jake joked.

"Hey" Nathan said, trying to defend himself.

Brooke just laughed loudly, "Okay guys, let's see what Haley got. I mean other than those great earrings."

Haley let out a chuckle and smiled at her friend. She opened all her gifts and showed them the new guitar Jake had gotten her. It was as if they were musically joined, both getting each other a gift related to music. She then opened the make up kit Brooke gave her, a little shocked as to what it meant. "Are you saying I'm ugly?" Haley asked her friend.

Brooke shook her head, "not at all. I just think you need to wear a little make up when we go out, you know."

"Thank you" Haley said.

Peyton stood up right after Opening her gifts; converse from Brooke, and a bracelet from Haley, both gifts had surprised her. "Umm, I just wanted to say thank you. I know I didn't deserve any of it, and I just wanted to say that I didn't get you guys anything because I really didn't know if you still liked me. I know I was a total bitch, but I really am sorry for all of it."

They all smiled and nodded her way. They had all put the past behind them, and were now looking forward to the present and future.

"Anyways, I have something for you at home. I'll give it to you guys before I leave."

"Me too" Lucas said, standing up. "I only got you something small, and I hope you like it." He didn't want to tell them that he had blown all his money on Brooke's gift, so he just told them about getting them something small. After all he had received great gifts from them all; basketball shorts and socks from Peyton, Bobcats tickets from Nathan, a shirt from Jake, and a book from Haley.

"It's okay guys" Haley said, standing up, "it's not all about the gifts."

"Who are you kidding?" Brooke yelled, causing them all to laugh.

They continued to laugh and admire their gifts for a while, that is until they began to go their own way. Brooke wanted to be alone with Lucas, it was after all their first day back together and she wanted to spend time with her boyfriend.

Peyton had gone home to get the gifts she had for them, and Jake had offered to go with her. So now it was just Haley and Nathan in the room. They were alone watching TV, or at least trying.

Haley was sitting on the edge of the couch with her knees bent and her elbow resting on the arm of the couch while her head rested on her hand. And Nathan, well, he was sitting like a gentleman on the other side of the couch.

He was trying his best to concentrate on the show, but just having her next to him was not allowing him to do so. He would glance at her every chance he got, and every second he remembered the previous night. They didn't do anything out of this world, just cuddle and spend the night together. But just feeling her close to him made him feel alive again, her smell, her touch, just the her.

"What is it?" she asked, noticing that he was staring at her intensely.

Nathan shook his head coming back down to earth, "nothing."

Haley turned the TV off and turned to face him, "you can tell me" she assured him, knowing that he was hiding something.

"I missed you" he told her, "the real you, not the Haley that tries to make people believe she's doing good when you know you aren't. Or that you don't care when you obviously do."

"That Haley doesn't exist, Nathan" she told him, kneeling on the middle of the couch to be closer to him.

"She does" he told her, "I know she does, because I love that Haley."

Haley looked down at her intertwined hands, and then she lifted her head. Not realizing what she was doing she leaned closer to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Pulling away she let her hands stay at the side of his face holding his head in place. "She loves you, too."

"Can she come back?" he asked, hoping for a nod.

"Only with time."

"I'm willing to wait for her as long as she needs" he assured her.

Haley smiled at him, "I have a feeling she will be back soon with you waiting at the finish line."

He smiled, "I like that. But I hope that this Haley likes what I got her for Christmas" he said, changing the subject. Talking about the other Haley was only reminding him that he still had a long way to go to get her back.

"Come one" she said standing up.

"Where are we going?" he asked, as she pulled him by the hand around the house.

"Surprise" she said, running up the stairs.

O

Oo

O

"Here" she said, handing him a large envelope.

Jake was not sure why she was giving him an envelope, but he still took it and began to open it. He looked at her as he opened it slowly and wondered what was inside and why she was giving it to him. As he finished opening it he pulled out a paper and looked at it.

"Wow" he said, breathlessly looking at the picture. "You did this?" he questioned.

Peyton nodded as she bounced from one foot to the other. "I missed you guys" she told him.

He smiled at the picture Peyton had drawn. The picture was of all their friends. He couldn't really say that it was of an even that had happened, but the picture was really good. You could see all the faces of him, her, Haley, Nathan, Brooke, and Lucas.

"It's great" he told her, "really good."

"It's a little hard to shop for you now" she said, "I mean, I wasn't even sure you liked me."

"Peyton-"

"I know" she said, watching as he took a step closer to her. She looked down and back up to meet his eyes, "I made a mistake, and as much as I regret it I have to deal with it."

He nodded caressing her cheek. "Yeah." Jake took a breath and dropped his hand, "I know this is hard, but I do still like you, and I do want us to be friends."

Peyton nodded. It hurt that all he wanted was to be her friend, but she would take friends over nothing any day. At least if they were friends she would still get to see him, and maybe the rest of the clan.

"I'd like that" she said, swallowing hard.

He nodded and leaned closer to her placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "I should go." He saw her nod slowly as he turned around and began to walk out of her room. He wanted to stay to tell her that he still cared about her, but he wasn't sure he could do it. Peyton had caused him pain when she treated his sister the way she had done, and he wasn't sure he could push that a side just now.

O

Oo

O

They walked down the road feeling the cold December air hit their cheeks. She was holding on tightly to his arm as they walked and her head rested on his upper arm. Brooke looked around the small town and smiled at how cute it all looked, and how together the people seemed to become.

"I really like it here" Brooke said, taking in a deep breath, as if to gasp in all the beauty around her.

He looked straight forward with his hands in his pockets, "you do?"

Brooke nodded against his arm. "It's so, -I don't know how to explain it, but the people are just so nice and they all get along. Like no matter who you are, you're still their friend."

"Yeah" Lucas said, "We're a very close town."

Brooke came to a stop and let go of his arm. She got a hold of his hand and stepped in front of him. "I know, and I love that about it."

Lucas pulled out his other hand and intertwined his fingers with hers and soon let their hands dropped as they were still intertwined. "I'm glad we're back together."

Brooke smiled at his words, "me, too."

He then let go of her hands and put them in his jacket pocket, and slowly pulled out a small box. He could see Brooke's eyes practically popping out of her head. He loved the fact that she loved gifts so much. "Merry Christmas" he said, handing her the small white box.

Brooke let out a squeal as she took the box and slowly began to open it, she finally got it opened and gasped when she saw the content of the box. "Oh my gosh, Luke. They are beautiful."

"You like them?" he questioned, a little self-conscious about the gift.

"I love them" she said, pulling the small pearl earring from the box. She quickly put them on and tucked her hair back to show him, "you like?"

"They look great."

"Thank you" she said. Brooke then pulled out a small envelope from her pocket and handed it to him. "I know it's not much, but, -it's just really hard to get you something."

He took the envelope and smiled at her, "I'm sure it's perfect" he told her, opening the envelope.

Pulling out the paper from the envelope he looked at her suspiciously realizing it was some sort of formal letter. He then began to read the letter and gasped at the content. "Brooke" he said, shocked and suspicious as to how she had managed to pull it off.

"You like it?"

Lucas nodded vigorously, "yeah. Umm, how did you manage to do this?"

Brooke smiled at him, "Haley."

"She told you?"

Brooke nodded, "Yes, she told me all about it. I know I shouldn't just do stuff like that, but when she told me about your book I went to your room and tried to find it."

"And…"

"…I read it" she told him, nervous about the outcome of her confession. Seeing him just standing there like a statue was not helping the matters. Brooke closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I know it was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. And then I fell in love with it, and it was so good, and kind, and true. I'm sorry."

"You liked it?" he asked shocked.

Brooke nodded with a small smile, "I loved it… Lucas, it was so real, so naked." Brooke had fallen in love from the first page she had read of his book, and the fact that the book included a lot of things about her made it that much better for her.

"I wanted to do something nice for you. Haley said that I should send it out to be published, and that's what I did."

"But this?"

"That's your publishing company. If you accept, that is" she added quickly.

He looked at her and smiled with a nod. If it was possible he was falling even more in love with her. The fact that she cared so much about him made his heart melt. And seen that she had taken the time to send out copies of his book out around the country proved to him that Brooke cared, she cared about him.

"Of course I do" he told her.

Brooke smiled and clapped her hands happily. She leaned up and kissed him quickly before hugging him tightly. She was proud of him, but this was just the beginning.

O

Oo

O

"Haley, what is it?" Nathan asked as they entered her room.

She turned to face him and closed the door, then she walked over to her closet and pulled out a gift bag. "Merry Christmas" she said, walking towards him.

"That's for me?" he asked. Seeing her nod he took the bag and walked over to the bed. Placing it on the bed he began to open it, pulling out the paper first. He then reached at the bottom and pulled out a jersey. He looked at Haley and felt his eyes pop out of his head. "Are you serious?" he asked, opening the jersey and placing it near his body.

Haley nodded, happy as to the way he had reacted to the gift. "You like it?"

"Are you kidding? I love it. Haley, this must have cost a fortune."

Haley shook her head, "you deserve it. You're a good guy, Nate."

He still couldn't believe that she had gotten him an autograph Michael Jordan jersey. The fact that she even knew who he was shocked him, but knowing that she had gone through the trouble to find it made him want to kiss her.

Nathan quickly shook his head and put the shirt back in the bag. "I got you something, too" he told her, pulling out a small box from his pocket. "I was going to give it to you downstairs, but I wanted us to be alone."

Haley smiled at him sweetly, as she took the box from his hands. She opened it and pulled out the silver chain. As the chain reached it's end she saw the little heart pendant, which it contained a small diamond in the middle. "It's. –It's beautiful" she gasped, admiring the pendant.

"Come here" he said, taking the chain from her and walking behind her. He slowly began to put the chain on her as he saw her pull her hair to the side. Clasping the chain he let his hands rest on her shoulders and let them slide down her arms. He felt her lean back to his touch and allowed himself to rest his chest on her shoulder.

"Thanks" she said, holding the small heart in her fingers.

"Haley." He pulled his head back up and turned her around, letting his hands rest on her shoulders. "I love you" he admitted, "and I know I said I would wait forever, but. –I can't, I love you, and I want you-"

"Don't-"

"Don't what?" he questioned, "don't say it. -You know you feel it too, Hales. The fact that you went through all that trouble to get me that jersey tells me that you care-"

"I do care" she assured him, "but-"

"Hales, I know you're scared, but we can do this. I won't hurt you, not again. And if you decide that you don't want to be with me then I guess I'll get over it, but you should at least let us try."

She watched as he spoke to her, but heard nothing come out of his mouth. Her mind was someplace else, a place where she knew that he was it. She continued to look at him and wondered what it was that he was talking about. Then she just let her body take over.

"Haley? Hales? Are you listening to me?" he questioned, watching her expression be a million miles away.

She couldn't control it. All of the sudden she was taking the step to close the gap and stood on her tip toes allowing her lips to collide with hers. She held his head close and continued to kiss him with all the passion she had been holding behind. It had been a long time since she had kissed him the way she was, and she was going to let him know just how much she loved him.

One minute he was asking her if she was okay, and next thing he knew her lips were on his. He was shocked by the ways he had reacted, but was not complaining as he kissed her back. He let his hands wrap her waist and pulled her closer to him. He let his tongue slip into her mouth and felt her tongue battle with his own.

Letting out a small moan Haley smiled. She wanted the kiss continue, but she knew that it was time to pull away. Not because she wanted to, but because she was running out of air.

"Be my girlfriend" he said, letting his forehead rest on hers, "again."

She looked up at his blue eyes. She knew what she needed to do, but needs and wants are not always the same. She needed to say no, to tell him that in time they would be together. But she wanted to say yes, to tell him that as long as they were together they could work through any obstacles life throws them.

O

Oo

O

A/N- I know, I know, horrible ending. I'm a crappy person. I take forever to update and when I do I leave you hanging. I'm sorry it has taken so long, but life has been cr a zy! Anyways, thanks to all the reviews, you all rock. I think I send a preview, but I can't remember.

Thanks again, and don't forget to tell me what you think ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Love Lost

Chapter Eleven

O

OOO

O

The wait was driving her crazy. The fact that she had to be there was bad enough, but having to wait for her turned made it all the worse. Haley hated to have to go to the therapist. She knew her mom was only trying to help her, but it's not like she was broken. She had events in her life that drove her to a point of breaking, but that didn't mean she had to visit a therapist every time she was home.

Like all bad things, they always have a good one. She looked at the boy next to her and smiled. Knowing that he was there and he would help her through it all made it all the better.

_Flashback-_

_**One minute he was asking her if she was okay, and next thing he knew her lips were on his. He was shocked by the ways he had reacted, but was not complaining as he kissed her back. He let his hands wrap her waist and pulled her closer to him. He let his tongue slip into her mouth and felt her tongue battle with his own.**_

_**Letting out a small moan Haley smiled. She wanted the kiss continue, but she knew that it was time to pull away. Not because she wanted to, but because she was running out of air.**_

_**"Be my girlfriend" he said, letting his forehead rest on hers, "again."**_

_**She looked up at his blue eyes. She knew what she needed to do, but needs and wants are not always the same. She needed to say no, to tell him that in time they would be together. But she wanted to say yes, to tell him that as long as they were together they could work through any obstacles life throws them.**_

"_Hales?" he asked, hoping that she really didn't have to think about it all that hard. _

"_Nate… umm…" Haley looked down at her hands and held them together, but slowly brought one up to caress his cheek. _

"_I get it" he said, letting his face fall in disappointment and sadness. He wanted more than anything to be with her, but still she was never satisfied. Nathan understood that he had hurt her, but he was assuring her that he would never do that again, that he would be there for her and protect her._

_She leaned lower to meet his eyes as his head dropped. With a sweet smile she gave him a small nod, something that he didn't seem to see. Haley then looked into his eyes as she caressed his cheek and leaned closer to him. As her lips touched his she smiled against his mouth and quickly pulled away. The kiss was only meant for one thing, and that was to get his attention and prepare him for her answer. _

"_Haley" he said, holding her shoulders back so she wouldn't kiss him again. "I can't do this. I can't have you kiss me anytime you want; I need to know that you care. Do you understand that?" he asked, wanting her to get that he wasn't just trying to push her away, but that he needed limits with her if they were only going to be friends._

_She smiled widely this time, "yes" she said, with the big smile still intact._

"_You get it?"_

"_That too" she said, her smile still not falling. She knew it was not nice to tease him, but she loved that he was all bothered and that he couldn't figure out what her answer was really referring too. _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Yes, Nathan" she told him, stepping closer to him. "Yes, I understand" she told him, leaning up till her mouth was just centimeters from his, "and yes, I do want to be your girlfriend" she said, softly as her lips crashed with his. _

_He was shocked at her words, and the kiss as well. But he was not complaining. He let her do her thing with the kiss, but he also added his part. He felt his whole world come together. He let his hands grab her waist and pull her closer to him, and in that moment he felt more in love. _

_Nathan wasn't dumb, he knew that she was still distant and that he would have to work to get her walls to come down one more time. That was a battle he was more than willing to fight. He was going to have her in his life and that would make it easier for her to trust him again, even if it did take time, he would wait._

_With her hands still wrapped around his neck she looked up at him. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long."_

"_Trust me, that kiss made the wait so worth it."_

_Flashback over-_

"Haley."

At the sound of her name Haley looked up to see the assistant calling her name. She looked at Nathan and saw him smile at her. She felt him pull her hand up and placed a soft kiss on it.

"I'll be here when you get out" he assured her.

Haley gave him a nod and stepped closer to the girl by the door. She stopped right as she was about to walk in the office and turned to face him once more. "Umm… can he come in?" she asked, giving the girl hopeful eyes.

The girl looked at Haley and understood that she would want someone there for her, she just wasn't sure it was such a good idea. "Let me check" she said, turning around and walking in the office, making sure to close the door behind her.

Haley looked at him and watched as Nathan gave her a confused look. She just smiled and waited for the girl to walk out once more. Hearing the door click she turned to see the girl walk out.

"Dr. Stroup says it's fine for him to come in, if that's what you would like" she told her, as the older woman inside had told her.

Haley nodded, "I would" she said, and signaled Nathan to walk over to her.

Nathan was a little surprised that Haley wanted him in the room with her. Most people talked to a psychologist because they couldn't tell things to others, so why would she want him in the room.

"Hello, Haley" the older woman said, pointing for the teens to take a seat. "It's nice to see you once more."

Haley nodded. She really couldn't say the same. Seen Dr. Stroup again meant that her parents still thought that she needed help, and that they were still afraid that she might have her episodes.

"How have you been? I see you brought a friend this time, that's really good" Dr. Stroup pointed out.

Haley nodded once more. "This is Nathan" she said, letting her palm hit his lap lightly.

Dr. Stroup was shocked at the girl's words, "_the_ Nathan?" she asked.

Another nod, "he's spending Christmas with us" she told her, "his family is not very…-"

"Close" he added, "my parents care more about their credit cards and vacations than they care about me and my sister" he told her. He then gave Haley a look. He had never told people about his parents, but the older woman had a way of getting information out of you.

"I see" she said, "How do you feel about that?" Dr. Stroup added.

Nathan fixed his eyes on Haley as he answered, she _was _his answer. He then turned to the older woman, "I guess I hated it as a kid, but as I got older I stop thinking about it. Then I met Haley" he said, looking at the girl sitting next to him and taking her hand in his. "I guess I don't really need them as long as I have great people in my life."

The older woman saw the way the interacted and wondered if they were only friends or more. The way they acted led her to believe that there was something more, but she knew that Haley would only take that step if she thought she was ready.

"I see" the woman said, breaking them from their intense gazing.

Haley cleared her throat as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. She hated it when she blushed, it only made people ask questions, and also notice that she was embarrassed at the moment.

They continued to talk and Haley told Dr. Stroup about school, and how it her and Nathan had slowly become friends. She didn't tell the woman that she was now dating him, she didn't want Dr. Stroup to tell her that she couldn't do it or something of the sort. But just talking to Dr. Stroup Haley realized that she really had never stopped loving him. Maybe her walls were trying to protect her against him, but in a weird twisted way it might mean that she was protecting him from her.

O

Oo

O

Brooke sat with Peyton on the picnic table as the boys played a friendly game of basketball. Tomorrow would be Christmas eve, and the next day they would be going back to school. The semester would start not long after, and they needed to get everything settled.

"Who plays basketball in this weather?" Brooke asked, rubbing her gloved hands against each other.

Peyton smiled letting out a chuckle as she turned from the guys to face Brooke, "it's the Tree Hill way."

Smiling Brooke shook her head. Back her bother would play everyday, but he would always go to an indoor court during the cold weather. Now seeing Lucas, Jake, and the other guys playing around in the cold weather made her smile. Just seeing them playing showed her that basketball was more than a game to them, it was passion.

She felt someone place a soft kiss and was brought back to earth. She smiled at him as he grabbed the water bottle that was next to her. "Hey" she said, softly and sweetly.

"We're almost done" he told her, assuring her that she wouldn't have to stay in the cold for much longer.

She nodded at him as he walked away towards the rest of the people. Feeling someone bump her side she turned to see Peyton giving her a goofy grin. "What?" she asked, playing dumb.

"Don't _what_ me" Peyton said, "you guys are totally back together." Even thought they still weren't back to the way the once were, Peyton felt that they could still talk about the things they use to.

Brooke tried to keep her mouth tight, but it was quickly becoming hard for her to keep it a secret. "Yes" she finally said.

"How? When? Where?" Peyton asked, not taking a breath between her train of single word questions.

Brooke smiled at the memory, "Haley told me to go to her room and he was there, he started talking and well… he asked me to be his girlfriend."

_"I love you" he admitted, "and I don't want to wait, Brooke. I want us to be together. I want__us__again."_

_She let out a small chuckle through her nervous sigh and smiled at him. "You do?"_

_He nodded vigorously, "yes, yes I do. What do you say, Brooke Davis… will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Brooke nodded and leaned closer to him placing a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled away and smiled at him, "yes, yes, yes, yes"_

"Brooke, that's so awesome" Peyton said, pulling her friend to a hug. "I can't believe he found his way back."

"I think I just want to forget about the past and think about the future. I know it's not the smartest thing, but if we keep on thinking about what happened than we will never get to know what will happen" she stated, hoping to make sense to her friend.

Peyton nodded, "I think it's great" she said, honestly. "I knew you guys would end up together."

Brooke smiled at her friend. She knew what Peyton meant. They had been friends since they were kids, and it seemed that every summer their bond got stronger and stronger. That was until that summer, the summer when they finally made it official. Even though after the summer they ended up splitting, now they were back, and this time they were going to make it work. At least Brooke was.

The two friends continued to talk about relationships, but at some point the conversation was bound to take a wrong turn.

"What about you and Jake?" she asked, pointing to Jake with her head.

Peyton shrugged. "We're talking again, but I really don't think we'll ever be like that before. I hurt him, and if I was him I wouldn't forgive me."

"Don't say that Peyt" Brooke said, noticing the sadness in her friends voice.

"It's true" she said. "I hurt him. I wanted to hurt Haley, which is wrong, I know. I just wanted to have his attention again. I know it was wrong, but I just wanted to be seen." Peyton felt horrible for her reasons, but it felt good to get them out. She had been keeping them to herself for a while, and now she was finally able to allow someone in her life.

"Hey guys"

Both Brooke and Peyton turned to see Haley and Nathan walking towards them. Brooke saw Haley drop his hand and run towards the girls on the table. She sat next to Brooke and smiled at both Peyton and Brooke.

"Where were you?" Brooke asked, sending her knowing look.

Haley scrunched her face. "Brooke" she said, "Nathan went with me to my appointment."

"Oh" Brooke said, letting her face drop as if she had received some disappointing news.

At the curt Nathan walked up to the guys, who had stopped their game when he had stepped in the middle of the court.

"Let's do it" the girls heard Lucas yell, and soon the boys were all running all different directions playing a game with Nathan now included.

The girls sat on the picnic table watching as the guys played. They all had their own things to think about. Brooke was trying to figure out what was going on between her brother and Haley. Since the night she and Lucas got together, Haley and Nathan had been different, but still, the hand holding she had just seen was the only affection she had seen them share. Still, she was going to let it go. They would soon get to leave, and now she just wanted to enjoy her time with her friends. Stretching her arms she pulled both girls next to her to a hug and the three girls just laughed as the boys played and they sat close together, all enjoying the end of their vacation.

O

Oo

O

A/N- Thanks to all those of you who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry it takes me so long to update my stories, but I am trying to make time to write some more. I also hope you guys liked the little preview I sent you, and don't forget to review this one ;)

Hope you enjoyed.


	12. Chapter 12

Love Lost

Chapter Twelve

O

OOO

O

The new semester had begun just a little over a month ago, and they all had something to be happy about. Brooke and Lucas were now a couple, as are Nathan and Haley. Maybe all they really needed was the holidays to be able to get back together. As happy as they were now life was back to normal, just with a happy turn to it.

New years had been spent in Tree Hill, and a few days after they were all on their way back. Jake had said goodbye to Peyton, and although they were no longer together, they had began to build their friendship once more. They both missed each other constantly, but they just didn't know how to tell the other without pushing the other away.

"How is practice?" Jake asked his sister.

They were both sitting on a booth at the local café having a drink. It wasn't necessarily time to eat, but they wanted to talk. So, they were having a hot beverage as they spoke about their lives. During the break they didn't spend much time together, and once the semester had started things had gone crazy with work.

Haley looked down a little embarrassed at the fact that she had actually continued to do the whole cheer thing. In the beginning she did it because Brooke asked her, but never did she think she would continue.

"Not my favorite things" she admitted, "but I guess it's nice to see you more, and Nathan."

"And how are things with you and Nathan?" he asked, hoping that his sister would inform him more on the relationship.

"Good" she said, "really good, actually." With a small pause and a quick sip of her drink she began to speak once she placed it down again. "I know that I said I wouldn't do this again, but I can't help it."

"I know what you mean" he interrupted.

"What?"

"I was going to tell you later, but I guess this is a good time…" he looked at his sister and notice the expecting eyes. He loved it when he had something to tell her and she would just explode at the fact that he made the telling so dramatic.

"… and what?" she added, getting impatient. "Jake, just tell me!"

"Fine, fine" he said, and took another pause just to make her angry. As he received a slap on his shoulder. "Fine! I was thinking of visiting Peyton for spring break."

"What!" she exclaimed, excited for her brother. The holidays had been a way for everyone to get back to basics, and Haley had also began talking to Peyton. She knew they would never be the best of friends, but they were at least building their friendship.

"Jake, that's great"

"What's great?"

Haley quickly turned around to see her boyfriend standing beside her with his hand resting on the seat of the booth. She smiled at him and quickly slid over so that he could sit next to her. She glanced at her brother and than turned back to Nathan.

"What's great?" he asked again, after no one had answered his question.

"Umm" she mumbled, hoping to come up with an answer. She wasn't sure if Jake wanted people to know about his plans or not.

"I finished the song I want to record" he announced, getting a shocking expression from his sister. Why he hadn't told her before was beyond her.

"That's great dude" Nathan said, bumping fists. He turned to Haley and wondered why she had the look she did, "why are you so shocked? I thought you knew?"

She nodded, "I… yeah… Umm"

"-She did, but she didn't know the rest of it."

"There's more?" she asked, surprised. Yet, she was a little angry that Jake had been keeping it from her, but glad that he had kept it because it was a good cover for Nathan.

"Yeah" Jake said, "I want you to sing with me."

Haley felt dizzy at the thought of actually singing and recording something. She never thought she would do it. It obviously ran in the family to be able to sing, but for her to actually record something, that was a little more than she expected.

"That's great" Nathan said, leaning in to place a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Okay" Jake said, hitting the table lightly as to help him get up."I have stuff to do, so I'll see you guys later" he said, "Call me tonight" he told his sister, and with that he left the café.

Nathan looked over at her and saw that there still seemed to be something she wasn't telling him. He wanted to ask her, but he also wanted to just have fun for a change. So, he turned to her and asked her if she was ready to go. Receiving a nod he placed a bill on the table and he stood up stretching his hand for her to take, and together they left the small café.

O

Oo

O

"Wait, he said he that you were going to do it, or did he ask you to do it?" Brooke asked, confused at the story Haley had just been telling her.

Haley slipped her shirt on and answered her friend. "I guess he implied it" she said, not understanding herself what Jake had meant.

Both girls tied their laces and left the locker room and walked in the gym to begin practice. Brooke had scheduled many practice's now, all she wanted was perfection.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you" Brooke said, turning to walk backwards as she talked to Haley. "spring break. We should totally go to California."

"I don't kn-"

"Come on, Hales. Us, the boys, the beach, it will be great" she tried to convince her.

"Yeah" Haley finally said. "I guess it could be fun."

"It's gonna be awesome!" Brooke exclaimed, getting the attention from everyone in the gym. She looked around and saw the boys looking at her.

As practice began the girls continued to dance while Brooke continued to yell at them. She was going to have the routine be perfect and she was going to do it if it was the last thing she did.

Cheer practice had just finished and she was talking to Brooke when Haley heard the whistle go off. She turned to see the sweaty boys grabbing their water bottles from the side and practically chugging them. She continue to look at the guy she was now proud to call her boyfriend and smiled at him when he finally put the bottle down. Seen the smirk on him she blushed at little and saw him wave her way, she waved back but felt someone tap her shoulder.

"He was waving at me, not you"

Haley let out a soft chuckle and felt Brooke right by her side. "Okay" she said, not wanting to make Julie feel like a total idiot.

"I doubt it" Brooke snapped.

"Excuse me" Julie said, "… I don't think anyone was talking to you."

"Well, I'm pretty sure my brother wasn't waving at you, but he was waiving at his girl friend."

"We're not dating just yet" Julie said, "but thanks for approving" she teased. With that she turned around and began to walk away, making Brooke feel like a complete idiot and Haley just laughing.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked, as he reached the girls.

Haley could still see Julie walking towards the door as she turned around and let her hands wrap around his neck and kissed him deeply. Maybe she didn't use her words like Brooke, but she sure knew how to get Julie to be mad at her.

Nathan was shocked that she was being so forward, but he was not going to push her away. He let his hands grab her hips as he pulled her closer. He forgot about where they were, and who was around . Feeling her pull away he looked down at her breathlessly.

"Wow" he said, breathlessly. "What was that for?"

His question was answered by some blond hair waiving in the air as the girl turned around, and not long after a slammed of the door behind her. Nathan smirked as her and quickly placed a kiss on her lips. "That was hot" he informed her.

Haley smiled at him while blushing, and pressed her hand on his chest. "I bet it was. Now go change, you stink."

He shook his head jokingly at her comment and turned around to walk towards the locker room. Taking a few steps he turned around to face her once more, "I'll see you outside?"

Haley gave him a simple nod and saw him turn around with a smile once more. She did the same with Brooke as they both walked away to get changed to their regular clothes.

O

Oo

O

They were both walking down the road towards his house. He held her hand in his as they walked, and her head rested on his arm. It had been a while since they had spent personal time together. School had been crazy so far, and they hardly had time for anything.

"I've missed this" she said, looking up at.

He looked down at the same time and their eyes met, "me too" he told her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be right back" he said, giving her a quick peck.

Haley looked around the house, where they had arrived just a few minutes ago and walked towards the sitting area in the front of the house. She looked around and just looking you could tell that only guys lived there. The sitting area had nice couches, but it also had a big screen T.V, which is something she wouldn't put in a sitting area. Not long after she saw Nathan running down the stairs and she stoop up slowly.

"Let's go" he told her, and got a hold of her hand and led her up the stairs.

She wasn't sure where they were going, but she did know that they went up a couple sets of stairs. Once the last door opened she was amazed at the sight of the scenery. The rooftop, which she didn't even know existed, was decorated completely. There were white and purple flowers all around, and twinkly lights that brought a great, soft lighting to the roof.

"Nathan, this is beautiful" she said, still being led by his hand.

"I was hoping you would like it" he said, leading her to a little elevated part of the roof. He helped her up and climbed up himself.

The small area was covered with a blanket; there was a basket and a few small candles and flowers around.

"You did this?" she asked, a little impressed that he had actually managed to do it.

"Yeah" he said. He slowly sat down and allowed her to do the same, then he began to open the basket and pull all sorts of things out of it. "We never had a first official date" he told her, placing a few containers in front of her. "… So, I thought it was about time."

She let out a soft laugh and slowly leaned closer to him. She placed a soft kiss on his lips and let her hand caress his cheek as she pulled away. "It's about time" she confirmed.

He opened a container and saw her eyes light up at the sight of the Mac and Cheese. He smiled at her and continued to open the rest of the containers.

"I can't believe you made this?"

"It's your favorite" he told her, knowing that Mac and Cheese always made her day better. He wasn't saying that her day was crappy so far, but what was wrong with making a good day better.

She smiled at him and began to eat. The meal consisted of small portions of different things. He had packed the Mac and Cheese, along with some cider, only because they were too young to drink. There was also sliced and diced fruit, and he even managed to get her favorite chocolate to be added to the small feast.

He leaned closer to her and placed a sweet soft kiss on her head as she smiled back at him.

As the clouds began to shift and the sun dissented on the horizon they put the bowls away. They both sat together, her head resting on his shoulder as they watched the sunset. It was little moments like the one they were sharing now that made their crazy schedules worth the while. Life together had just begun, and they were ready to make it all the way this time.

He leaned closer to her and placed a sweet soft kiss on her head as she smiled back at him.

O

Oo

O

A/N- I know I **SUCK**. I'm really sorry for the long wait guys. My life has been crazy this summer, and things are about to get worse. But, I have made it a goal to write at least three paragraphs every night. So hopefully I will be able to update at least once every two weeks, even though I am willing to go once a week.

I got a little more inspired writing the end of this chapter, the first part was hard for me to do after such a long time of no writing. Anyway, I hope to update soon, and that you also liked this chapter.

Sorry for not sending a sneak peak this week .

**Chuckandblair-**_ Thanks for your review. I apologize for the long wait, and I hope you still like this story. _

**KTxx-**_ Wow, it's been sooo long since I've spoken to you, and I have to admit that I miss it I am now back and ready to type, so hopefully I will have more time to get online and talk, and also to write. _

**Dianehermans-**_ thanks for your review. This chapter doesn't have much Lucas and Brooke, but the next one will give Brooke a big scene, in where Lucas will be there to help her. _

**Naley12- **_Thanks for the review, girly. I hope you like it, and I have to say that I already have the next chapter started. There are three or four paragraphs, so I might be able to update next week. _

_Thanks again guys, and I promise to try and have the next one up next Wednesday. _


	13. Chapter 13

Love Lost

Chapter Thirteen

O

OOO

O

Talks about spring break were still flying around. Brooke was set on going to California, and she did everything in her power to convince Haley that it was the best option. They wanted to go somewhere they could have fun and that wasn't so expensive to travel to. California was just the place for them to be.

"It will be so much fun" Brooke chimed as they walked towards the boys' house.

They would be meeting up to talk about the travel plans and what not, but Haley was just excited to see Nathan. Sure she got to see him during practice, but she spent most of the time during practice making Julie jealous. That wasn't the type of person she was, but Julie made the teasing and bugging fun. Just the looks she would get when she saw Haley kiss him, or just sharing their intimate looks was priceless.

Not bothering to even knock, both girls walked in the house and made their way towards the boys' bedroom. They could call it both, their brother's room and their boyfriend's room since all the boys shared a room.

Brooke opened the door and walked in the room, only to find it empty. The mess that was around was disgusting. There was clothes everywhere, and if you actually paid attention to the mess you could even find food around. Both girls looked at each other and turned around to leave. Closing the door behind them they started to walk, but didn't get far before they were stopped just as they were about to reach the stairs.

"Hey, little Scott" Tim, one of the guys that lived in the house said.

Secretly Tim had a crush on Brooke since the first day he saw her. He had wanted to get to her, but it made it kind of hard when her brother was always making sure no one hurt little Brooke Scott. Now seeing that the girl was only with Haley, it was much easier for him to do anything to her.

"Get out of my way dim" she said, shoving him a little so that she and Haley could get by.

He stood his ground and grabbed her shoulders, "or what?" he asked, mockingly, "you'll call your brother?"

Brooke felt powerless against the wall. For a short guy, Tim was pretty strong. Brooke kept squirming to move out of his tight hold. "let me go" she told him, with a stern voice. Nathan had once told her to never sound powerless even if she was.

Right behind Tim was Haley. When she had seen Tim push Brooke against the wall memories of Damian had popped back in her mind. Him pushing her against the bed and forcing her to do things she didn't want to, and the nightmares that came after. Frozen she began to take steps back, but once she hit the wall on the other side of the corridor she bounced back to life and realized what was happening. Seeing her friend pushing Tim away made her feel worse about herself. Brooke tried to push Tim away, while she had felt so hopeless when she was going through all that stuff with Damian.

"Haley" Brooke tried to get her attention. Haley seemed to be there, but at the same time miles away.

Hearing Brooke's need she began to dig through her purse, she knew she had it in there and she needed to find it soon. Tim was pushing Brooke harder against the wall and Haley could see that he was moving his head towards Brooke's neck, and that's when she felt it. She pulled out the small can and shook it. Walking towards the same wall Brooke was against she sprayed the bottle on his eyes.

Tim yelled at the pain he felt when the spray hit his face and dropped his hands from her arms and began to rub his now sore eyes. He continued to yell in pain and rub his eyes, and didn't see when the girls left the corridor.

Haley grabbed Brooke's arm as soon as she saw Tim drop his and pulled her friend towards the room they had excited not long ago. She could still See Tim moving around trying to figure out a way to make the burning pain from his face to go away when she slammed the door shut.

Hearing the door slam he followed the sound and once he reached the door he slammed it. Still blinking his eyes and rubbing them every so often he banged on the door trying to get the girls to open it. "You bitch!" he yelled, "open the door!"

Inside Haley made sure to sit Brooke on Lucas' bed while she paced around. The sounds of the door and the yelling, and Tim calling her names it all made her think of that night, the night she never wanted to remember.

"Open!" he continued to yell.

Tears started to fall down Brooke's eyes, and she could no longer control her emotions. She had been as strong as she could but now everything was coming apart. She had never been through anything like it before. Even thought Nathan had told her to stay strong and never let people see fear in her, she was now showing her true emotions.

The banging stopped and Haley felt more relaxed. She didn't know why, but the fear was not letting her cry. She couldn't let the thoughts of Damian go, and she also couldn't move pass what had just happened. Seen Brooke so strong, yet so helpless was not something she had been wanting to see, ever.

Haley slowly made her way toward the bed and sat next to Brooke holding her tightly. Brooke had her legs bent and her arms wrapped around them as her chin rested on her knees. Haley was right by her side holding her close while her legs were to her side. She tried to sooth Brooke as she stroked her hair, and sometimes even rubbed her back. She was a little shocked that she didn't break down, and that she was so calm in the situation.

"What are you doing here, Smith?"

Both girls heard the question, and both girls knew the voice. Lucas.

Brooke lifted her head at the sound of his voice and wiped her tears quickly trying to look presentable for him. She was still shaken, but hearing her boyfriend on the other side of the door made her feel better. The next thing she saw was the door open and Jake and Lucas walk in.

"What are you guy-?" Jake stopped when he saw his sister hugging the dark hair girl on Lucas' bed. "What happened?" he asked, his voice stern and demanding.

"Jake. –She…I…-" Haley stammered, finding it hard to get herself under control. It felt as if the whole situation was finally taking a toll on her, and she was now realizing what was happening.

"Haley" he said, this time a little louder, but always making sure not to get to the point of scaring his sister.

"Tim" Brooke cried, "he pushed me… he… he…he tried to-"

"He pushed her against the wall" Haley said, finally letting of Brooke and holding her head with her hands.

At the sound of Tim's name Lucas snapped. He walked out the door, not even really having been passed it and pulled the guy from the floor up by the arm. He grabbed the shorter team member by the shirt and shoved him against the wall. "You stay away from her, got it?"

A terrified Tim didn't know what was happening. It was all so fast that all he could do was nod. The drinks he had been sharing with Josh earlier might had been too many, and he was just now realizing that.

Letting him drop to his feet Lucas hit the wall right next to Tim's face and turned to go back to his room, where his girlfriend sat on his bed with tears in her eyes. He walked over to her and pulled her to a tight embrace kissing the top of her head and reassuring her that everything would be okay, that he would not let anything bad happen to her.

As that was happening Jake was holding his sister, and soon he walked over to his bed and sat along side her and rubbed her leg slowly to make sure she was fine. He prayed to god that his sister had not been touched by Tim. The last thing that she needed was a guy touching her to remind her of what she had been through.

"Haley" he said, softly trying to get her attention. She seemed to be a million miles away, and still unable to focus on what people were saying and what was happening around her. "Haley, did he touch you?" he asked, this time his voice was a little more harsh, but it was only because he was worried.

She shook her head, "he shoved Brooke" she repeated her earlier words.

Haley didn't know how to process it all. She wanted to talk, she wanted to be there and tell her brother everything that had just happened, but at the moment she wanted to be alone, to think about it and make sure she was able to put it all into words without breaking down. She looked at her brother and moved his hand from her leg quickly and stood to her feet.

"Where are you going?" he asked, watching his sister take a few steps.

"I need some… rest" she said, letting her eyes slowly close.

"Don't" he pressed. The last thing he was going to do was allow his sister to leave alone. He had been there when she had been the victim, and she might not be in a good state to be alone. "Stay, you can sleep here" he told her, tapping his bed and standing up so that she was able to have his bed.

Haley nodded and walked over to his bed. Opening she laid inside and slowly closed her eyes. It was so odd how she was so happy talking about spring break with Brooke earlier and now both girls were so tired. The whole situation with Tim had obviously taken a lot out of them.

Like Haley had fallen asleep once her head had hit the pillow and Lucas slowly stroked her hair she had finally relaxed and let herself go to sleep.

Jake watched as Lucas slowly raised from his bed and covered Brooke and walked over to him. "Let's go downstairs" Jake said.

Lucas nodded and both guys walked out the room slowly and quietly. They wanted both girls to rest in peace, and they knew that it would be best for them to not be in the room at the time. It was also going to be easier for them to tell Nathan before he actually reached the room. Knowing Nathan, he would probably wake the girls up with his anger. Tim had hurt his sister, and that was something Nathan would not accept, and as if that wasn't enough his girlfriend had been there as well. If there was one person who needed to be afraid now it was Tim.

O

Oo

O

The boys had left the girls in their room about thirty minutes ago, and now they were sitting on the couch playing video games. They couldn't necessarily say that they were relaxed, but knowing that the girls were upstairs actually resting let them let loose just a little.

Lucas had wanted to kill Tim for even thinking about Brooke. Now not only had he thought about her, but he had actually tried to get something out of her. He had never done anything to push her, and to know that someone else had tried to get something out of her was only the beginning of his anger.

For Jake the situation was different. His friend had been attacked, and his sister had been there to see it all. It only made him angry to know that the person who had tried to attack Brooke was one of his friends. After Haley's attack he had distant himself from a lot of his guy friends, the only one he really kept around was Lucas. After that summer he had also let Nathan in to his life as a friend, only because of Haley. But now, now he was skeptical about who his friends were and what they could actually do.

Tim lived with them, he was a guy they had actually hung out with many times, and now neither of the two in the room could stand the sight of him.

The front door opened and both Lucas and Jake saw Nathan walk in. Nathan didn't even notice that they were in the room nearest the door and he walked straight past them and up the stairs. Lucas quickly stood up to stop his friend with Jake close behind.

"Nate" he softly yelled, not wanting to wake the girls up. Most of the other guys were out, and the house was actually quiet.

Nathan stopped right before taking the last step and turned to his friends, who were now right behind him. He looked at both guys strangely, seen a slight sight of fear on them.

"We have to talk" Jake said.

Nathan gave him another weird look as he took steps down. He had never seen Lucas the way he was right now, and as he sat on the couch and saw him pace around he knew that something was wrong.

"You know Tim, right" Lucas said, while scratching the back of his head as he had come to a stop. Looking at Nathan he saw him nod, "he… well, he… I- What I'm trying to say is-"

"Just spill it Lucas" Nathan pushed, getting anxious.

"Fine" Lucas said, waiving his hand in front of him. "But you have to promise not to do anything."

"I can't promise that" Nathan responded, wanting more than ever to know what it was that Tim had done. There had to be a reason why Lucas had said what he said, and that only made him more anxious. 

"Nathan-"

"Just tell me, Lucas" he yelled standing from the couch in anger.

Jake stood up right next to Nathan and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder as he shushed him, hoping that the loud scream hadn't woken up the girls.

"What's with you guys?" he asked, this time making sure to keep his voice low.

"Nate."

At the sound of his name he turned to see her standing by the entrance. She hugged herself as she took the small steps towards him and took the empty spot next to him. Nathan looked at her and wondered what she was doing there, but most of all why she was acting so weird at the moment.

"What happened?" he asked, holding her close to his chest as his head rested on hers.

She shook her head against his chest. All she wanted at the moment was know that he was there and that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

"Brooke, I need you to tell me" he said, still holding her close.

She continued to shake her head, but this time some snuffles were added to her snuggles. She felt her brother push her back slowly and gently and watched as he looked up at his friends.

He let go of Brooke and he stood up looking at both the guys in the room with him, "if neither of you is going to tell me what he did, than I'll ask him myself" he said, angry.

Nathan waited for them to say something, but all he seemed to see was both of them staring at each other wondering if they should do so or not. Taking matter to his own hands he left the room and took the stairs two by twos to get there faster. His fist clenched in fear as he walked down the hall towards the room that belonged to his so called friend.

Reaching the room he knocked loudly but didn't bother for Tim to open the door as he just walked in. "What did you do Smith?" he yelled angry. No one was telling him what had happened, and seen his sister not be her usually happy, peppy self when he saw her.

"Nate, I-"

"Tell me" he gridded between his teeth as he lifted Tim by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

The fear in Tim's eyes couldn't be denied. He didn't remember what had happened, and what did remember were just pieces and chunks of the earlier day.

A scream was heard from the room next door, a loud and full of fear scream.

O

Oo

O

A/N- sorry it took so long to update. It has been a little over a week, so I guess I'm getting better at the whole updating thing. Thanks to the reviewers, and I hope you guys liked the preview I sent. Also this chapter ended up being shorter than it was supposed to, but that's only because the next part of it sounded better as a beginning so I will try to write more and update soon_ish_.

Thanks again for review, and don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

..

Love Lost

Chapter Fourteen

O

OOO

O

It seemed as if just yesterday everything had happened, but looking at the girl sleeping next to him he knew that it had been a couple of days. Although she had cried and screamed in her sleep for the last three days, he was glad he was there to take care of her.

Nathan was never the kind of guy to care what happened to other woman, well, all but his sister. Then Haley came along that summer and she changed his world. The time they had been apart had been hard on him, and he remember feeling like his world was coming apart. Back then he had thought that she didn't like him, that he was just another guy for her and that she didn't feel the same way he felt for her.

Now, looking down at her brown hair he knew that she did.

Haley was a strong girl, and she usually tried to figure things out on his own. He loved that about her. He loved that she was smart, and that she was willing to do anything for her family, but most of all he loved the fact that she had allowed him back in his life.

He felt her arm smack him in the chest and her body slowly started to shake. He knew what was happening, her nightmares were back. He held her close to him and shushed her in hopes of calming her down. Every night had been the same thing. He waited for her to fall asleep, and usually a couple hours later she would start shaking.

Just feeling her shake reminded him of that night, the night he hated to remember. The night when not only had his girlfriend been reminded of her horrible past, but also his sister had been attacked by one of his close friends.

_Flashback-_

_"Nate, I-"_

_"Tell me" he gridded between his teeth as he lifted Tim by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall._

_The fear in Tim's eyes couldn't be denied. He didn't remember what had happened, and what did remember were just pieces and chunks of the earlier day._

_A scream was heard from the room next door, a loud and full of fear scream._

_He looked at Tim with hate in his eyes mixed with anger, but quickly turned away and ran to the room next door. _

_By the sound of the scream he knew it had to be a girl. He knew Brooke was okay, he had talked to her and hugged her, but he had yet to see Haley. His mind was going a thousand miles a minute with thoughts of the worse._

'_Maybe Brooke will end up just like Haley' he thought, but decided to put his thoughts aside and walk into the room._

_He could see someone tossing under the covers and he walked towards it. Just a few seconds before he reached the bed the head popped up and he saw her. He saw her brown hair a mess from all the tossing, and her eye watery with tears. He sat next to her, and the first thing he felt were her small fist trying to hit him. _

_Feeling someone's arms around her made her feel uncomfortable, out of control, and completely lost. She began to hit him on his chest but that only made him hold her tighter. Feeling herself slip away she pressed her flat palms on his chest and began to push, tears now cascading down her face. _

"_It's me" _

_Hearing his voice Haley let out a sigh. She felt as if she could finally breath. It had all been so fast that she didn't even notice him. She didn't realized it had been him who had walked over to her, and it was him who was now hugging her. _

_Finally breathing once more she managed to get her arms around his torso. Holding him tight she let her head rest on his chest, while she could feel his hand running up and down her back._

_Nathan placed a soft kiss on her head and continued to run his hand down her back. He could feel that her breathing was evening out, so he let go of the tight grip a little. Slowly he began to push her back to see her face. He could feel that she was fine, but he needed to see that she was okay._

"_Hales…" he waited for her to respond, but nothing came out of her mouth. He could see that she wanted to speak, but somehow all she managed to do was stare at him._

"_Haley, I need you to talk to me."_

_A small nod was all she gave him as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She could feel more coming, and as much as she tried to control them, she just couldn't._

"_Please" he begged. Seen her broken made his hear ache in pain, but more so in anger for what had been done to her. _

"_I'm tired" she whispered. She knew she needed to tell him what happened, but just thinking about it made her sick. In the beginning of it all she was calm, and she was there for Brooke. But after she realized what had happened she couldn't stop thinking about it. The images in her head looked so real, and having Nathan ask her about it only made matters worse._

_She leaned closer to him once more and held him tightly not wanting to let go. All she wanted was to have someone there. To feel safe. To not fear that the next time she walked in a room someone would be attacked, including herself._

_Nathan held her tight and let his head rest on hers. Seen her broken was hard, but having Haley not tell him what was happening was worse. He could see she was broken, and he had no way to help her, only because she wasn't allowing him all the way in._

_Flashback over-_

O

Oo

O

a/n- I know this is a horrible chapter and that I am a horrible person for not updating earlier, but I really had nothing else to add to it. :(

please tell me what you think ;)


	15. Chapter 15

o

Love Lost

Chapter Fifteen

O

OOO

O

Although it had now been a couple of weeks Brooke and Haley still remembered everything that happened that night. Brooke remembers the way Tim tried to get her and the way he shoved her against the wall, but she also remembered Haley spraying him and both girls getting away safe.

Brooke continued to think about it continuously and she knew that she was lucky. Haley hadn't been so lucky and Damian had gotten a little further with her, and he had actually scared her for life. Brooke was thankful that she was able to get passed it, and that she had such great friends to help her get over it.

She was now on her bed just waiting for her alarm to go off. She had woken up a few minutes ago but didn't want to get up. She knew she still had to finish a few things before they left on their trip but she wanted to just lay there and relax for just a few more minutes.

Since telling Haley about the trip she had been going crazy preparing everything. Booking hotels and flights and making sure to make lists so that everyone knew exactly what they should take and not forget the most important things. She had also been taking Haley shopping for a few days wanting her to have the best, and hottest outfits for their trip.

Hearing her alarm she stood up and hit the snooze button before walking over to the bathroom. She looked around her room one more time before walking out of it towards the hall where the bathroom was and let out a tired sigh; she knew what she had coming. Packing had taken her so long and she needed everything to be so perfect that she had completely trashed her bedroom, leaving clothes and shoes everywhere.

O

Oo

O

Two days had been, two complete days and Brooke's room was once more a mess. Haley couldn't believe it, it was as if just that morning she had finished cleaning the room and once more it looked as if the closet had exploded.

"Brooke!" she yelled, frustrated. It seemed that as much as she tried to help her friend, Brooke really didn't care for a clean room.

Brooke picked a few items from the floor and began to walk towards the closet. "Come on, Hales, it will be clean in no time" she told her, shoving everything she had in the closet.

"I can't do this" the shorter girl said, letting her hands drop in frustration as she walked out of the room.

"Just leave it" Brooke yelled, still putting things in her closet, "I know where everything is."

Haley walked out of her room with a suitcase rolling behind her and left it right by the door. They would be leaving for California that night, and the boys said to have everything ready so that they had no unexpected delays. Haley, being the schedule maker she is had her suitcase ready to go two days ago. Brooke also had hers ready, but her room then looked nothing like Haley's, just like it did now.

"I'll be back later" Haley yelled, grabbing her bag and opening the door. She felt a soft breeze hit her face and she let out a smile. Spring was so great, the wind, the flowers, the sun, and the temperature, not too hot and not too cold, just perfect.

"Where are you going?" The Scott girl said, walking out of her own bedroom and seeing Haley out the door.

Haley turned around and looked at her, "I have to meet Nathan."

Brooke a pout form and gave her friend the best puppy eyes she could, "fine, leave me for my brother."

Letting out a soft chuckle she hugged her friend, "I will be back, I promise."

Not long after Haley was out the door and Brooke was once more back in he bedroom shoving things in her closet. She needed the room to look clean for when she got back. But she never said she needed it to be clean, just look.

O

Oo

O

The boys had all their bags ready to go, and as amazing as it sounds their room was sparkly clean. If you saw it a few days ago you wouldn't have believed that the room you were looking at now was theirs. Haley herself was impressed as she looked around.

"I know, right, shocking."

A little shocked at the sound of Brooke's voice, more than the fact that she could see the floor she smiled at the brunette girl.

"I don't like to be alone" she whined, looking at Haley as she sat on Lucas' bed.

"It will get better, Brooke." Haley promised, she knew first hand what it was like.

Brooke cuddled to her friend as both girls sat on Lucas' bed. Her head rested on Haley's shoulder as Haley rubbed her back gently.

It was only minutes later that both girls heard the door open and they automatically plastered a smile on their faces seeing the boys walk in. Haley stood up and walked over to her brother giving him a hug. It was expected for her to hug her boyfriend, but she needed to talk to her brother. Pulling away she held on to his arm and smiled at him.

"What is it, Hales?" Jake knew his sister, and he knew that there had to be something she wanted from him.

She gave him a sweet smile as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Can we talk?"

Giving her a nod, Jake walked out of the room and Haley went right along with him.

"What was that about?"

Lucas pulled his girlfriend to a side hug and placed a soft kiss on her head. "Who knows" he said, shrugging his shoulders. Pulling away from her he walked over to his bed and sat on it, watching Brooke walk towards the same bed. "Are you ready to go?" he asked, politely.

Brooke nodded taking the last step before she sat on his lap. She snuggled close to him and draped her arms around his neck. With a cute little nod she placed a soft kiss on his lips, "yes" she said, softly

"Ugh, guys, brother in the room" Nathan told them, turning around and walk

Brooke smirked his way."Why don't you leave" she suggested, turning to her boyfriend and placing a soft kiss on his neck.

Nathan groaned and opened the door. He was caught of guard when he felt Haley slam into him, and Jake let out a chuckle. It was so like her to be bumping into people, he was just glad that it was him she was bumping into. He held her close to him watching Jake walk in by his side, and heard him let out a groan; that's when he knew he had seen Brooke and Lucas ready to take the next step, or something like that.

"Come on" he said, taking her hand and walking out of the room with her.

Making their way down the stairs Haley continued to let him lead the way. There really wasn't anything for her to be worried about, she knew Nathan wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She saw him walk out the door and followed close behind, and soon they were both in the small café they had all become so accustom to be at.

"What?" She asked, not long after being sat on the both with Nathan staring at her. He didn't say a word since they had arrived, all he had done was looked at her. "Nathan, why are we here."

He still said nothing, but this time he did send a smile her way, which made her heart fluttered.

"I just wanted to spend sometime with my girlfriend" she said, feeling his heart skip a beat at the word _girlfriend_. He really couldn't believe that they were back together. After all the things they had gone through they were once more together, and he was proud to call her his girlfriend.

Through the whole time they were at the café all they talked about was the trip and how excited they were to go. Nathan told her how happy he was that they were finally going to have some off time from school. And she told him how excited she was that she wouldn't have to shop with Brooke anymore. She knew that Brooke would want to do it, but during vacation Haley more ways to push the shopping spree away.

O

Oo

O

The day was finally here. The girl's bags where in the car ready to be take them to the airport. Right now they were all in the boys room with their bags ready. The girls were both on the bed talking about how excited they were to get to finally go. Lucas was looking for his iPod, and Nathan was still trying to cram some stuff in his bag.

Yesterday when Haley and Nathan had returned from the café, Jake had told them that he would be going to new York for spring break. He told them that as much as he wanted to go with them, he really wanted to see Peyton.

Everyone had looked at Haley to see how she felt about the whole thing, but Haley only seemed to agree; telling them that Peyton had changed and that she also deserved a second chance. Besides if Peyton was what made her brother happy, than she would take it.

"I'll see you guys when I get back" Jake said, taking his bag.

They would all be riding to the airport together, but Jake would take his flight and the other four would take their flight to California; land of sun, beach, and lots of fun.

"I wish you were coming with us, Jakey," Brooke told him, pulling him to a hug.

"Let's go" Lucas said, grabbing his bag.

Jake nodded and turned around to open the door. When he opened the door he was greeted with a little surprise. He didn't know what to make of it. Was it good? Was it bad? In a way he did want to see her, but right now was really not the right time.

"Surprise!" she yelled, throwing her arms up and smiling at all the faces around Jake.

O

Oo

O

A/N- Okay guys, I have to give out a HUGE apology for not updating earlier. I do only have this story now so I will try to get updates up sooner.

I really hope you like this chapter. Tell me who you think the mystery guest is.

Thanks again to all those who are still reading this story, and I promise to try and update sooner. Take care ;)


	16. Chapter 16

O

Chapter Sixteen  
O

OOO

O

_"Let's go" Lucas said, grabbing his bag._

_Jake nodded and turned around to open the door. When he opened the door he was greeted with a little surprise. He didn't know what to make of it. Was it good? Was it bad? In a way he did want to see her, but right now was really not the right time._

_"Surprise!" she yelled, throwing her arms up and smiling at all the faces around Jake._

She let her hands dropped and looked at them and their bags, that's when she realized they were actually going somewhere. "Okay, not the reaction I was hoping to get, but it'll do."

Haley and Brooke shared a quick look and turned to the girl at the door.

"Hey!" they said, simultaneously and walked over to hug her.

"I missed you guys" she said, hugging each one of the girls.

Haley looked at Brooke once more and turned to her friend by the door, "what are you doing here, Lindsey?"

"I came to visit your brother" she said, eyeing Jake who was still standing still with his back hanging on his shoulder.

Haley looked over at Jake and could see that he was confused, and that he really didn't know what to do. He was on his way to go see one girl and he had another one waiting for him just outside his door.

"Hey." Jake walked up to her and pulled her to a tight embrace.

Pulling away Lindsey eyed the bags once more and turned to look at all the friends she had made during the previous summer. "Look, you guys, I really don't want to spoil your plans. Carrie is here to visit one of her friends and I just decided to come a long. But, I can see that you all already have plans so I'm just gonna go."

"Come with us" Brooke blurted. She didn't realized the words where coming out when they were already being placed on the table. It's not that she didn't want Lindsey to go with them. But at the moment it was just her, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley. What was Lindsey going to do.

Lindsey looked around and her eyes landed on Jake, she smiled at him and shook her head politely at Brooke. "Nah, my dad is here and I promised him we would have some sort of bonding time while I was here. I should go." She smiled at all of them and began to pull them to soft and sweet hugs.

After hugging each and every single one of them, including Jake, she walked out and began to walk out of the house she had been so excited to walk into. She wondered why it was that Jake was acting so weird, and why he wasn't really talking to her at all.

Jake still didn't know what was going on. The shock of seeing her and hearing her voice still had not processed. But now seeing that she had walked out of the room he realized what had just happened. He dropped his bag and ran out the room and down the stairs as fast as his legs would allow him.

Finally making it outside he saw her long brown hair blowing in the wind as she walked away from him. He took a deep breath and began to run after her. This girl might not be the one he was going to see this weekend, but that didn't mean he didn't care for her an awful lot. She had been there when everything was falling apart and he couldn't let her go.

"Lindsey!" he yelled, "wait."

Hearing his voice she let a small smile take over her face and she slowly turned around to see him running towards her. He cared. That was the only thing she could think of, it was the fact that he actually did care about him.

Reaching her and pulled her to a tight embrace and held her close for as long as he possibly could. It had been a long time since he had last seen her, and finally having her near made his whole world spin. It took him a while to process the fact that she was in fact there, but now that he knew it he didn't' want to let go.

O

Oo

O

"That was weird" Nathan said, looking around the room.

Everyone nodded. No one of them had ever expected for that to happen. They never expected for Lindsey to show up, nonetheless for Jake to react the way he had. The way he had looked at her and then when she ran out of the building. It was all weird, all unexpected.

Haley walked over to him and leaned to his side, "should we go talk to him?"

Nathan shook his head as he pulled her to his side wrapping his hand around her waist. "Maybe we should let him come to us."

"But we have to go" Brooke whined, with her bottom lip sticking out.

They had been planning the trip for so long now, there was no way in hell that she would miss it. She liked Lindsey, she really did. But right now the girl was the only thing that was blocking her happiness. She grabbed Lucas' hand without caring and she walked out of the room.

Lucas grabbed his bag on his way out the room and looked at his girlfriend's brother with a pleading look. But everyone knew not to go against Brooke, especially when her mind was set on something.

"I don't know-"

"Let's just go." Haley pulled his hand and watched as he grabbed his bag and they began to walk outside the room. She knew what Nathan was thinking, that it was probably not a good idea to go and see what he was doing. But she didn't care. It's not like Jake and Lindsey where the only reason they could be going outside. And in fact it wasn't. they had a plane to catch and as much as Haley loved Lindsey, she was not going to miss the amazing vacations she had coming up.

O

Oo

O

It wasn't much that they got to see. After Haley and Nathan had made it outside the house they saw Jake and Lindsey walking back in. But not before Jake mouthed to her that he would call her. Knowing her brother she took it as an okay for them to leave. She had let them know that Jake would call her to tell them what had happened, and what he was planning on doing, but it would be best for them to go.

Plane rides were always so long, but this one seemed to be longer. It could have been that they were going to the other side of the country, or maybe it was because so for the ride was so boring.

The movie they were playing was old, I mean black and white old. And most of the people in the plane were asleep, including Lucas, Brooke and Haley.

He looked to his left and saw Haley sleeping so peacefully, it made him wish he could do the same. But he had tried, he really had. He continued to look at her and smiled. How was it possible that she could look so calm after all she had been through.

He still remembered the first time they met, and how he felt when he saw her have her panic attack. He remembered waiting for her to go to sleep and feeling nothing but sorry for how broken she was. But he also felt anger against whoever it was that had caused her all the pain she had

"What?" she asked innocently, seeing as he had been looking at her for a while. She didn't know what he had been looking at, but after a few minutes she had began to feel self-conscious.

He shook his head and leaned down placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you."

She smiled at him and snuggle closer to him. She wished that she could take the arm rest between them off so that she could be closer to him. Damn Brooke and her quick online ticket purchase. She was sure that if Brooke had actually taken her time looking for plane tickets as much as she had to shopping for clothes, that they would be able to have a better ride there.

Nathan felt her head rest on his shoulder, and he placed another soft kiss, but this time on her head. He then let his head rest on her head as they just sat there in silence and looked out the window.

It was beautiful. The white fluffy clouds and the sight of the ocean under them. It was all so pretty, and it was finally becoming real. They were now officially in California, and they would be spending one whole week there, doing only things college students would do.

Life was good.

O

Oo

O

A.N- Okay, so I know it's a really short chapter, and I also know that it has been about two months since my last update. I don't want to be the type to make excuses but the truth is that my computer broke and I had this file in there. I actually got it to work for about a minute two days ago and enough time to save the file to a flashdrive. Please don't hate me, and stick with this story. Now that I know what I had written I will start writing a little bit each day from work and hopefully the chapters will be up one to two weeks from now and so on.

Im sorry again, and please don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- OMG I have to apologize for the amount of time it has taken me to upload this chapter. I really have no good excuse but the fact that I hadn't typed it.

I know this story probably has like 2 readers left after this amazingly long time, but even if you are only two, or one for that matter I would like to hear what you have to say. Thank you so much to those who are still sticking with it and I promise to have a chapter up soon.

Love Lost

Chapter Seventeen

O

Ooo

O

_So far so good._

That's what Haley kept thinking as she continued to look at the peaceful rhythm in which the waves moved and crashed along the shore. She had seen the beach many times, but being here made it all look so different. She couldn't believe they had been here three days already.

So far they had gone to an awesome restaurant for dinner two days ago on the shore of the beach, where you could feel the sand beneath your feet. And of course on the first day they had gone shopping. If there was one thing Brooke would not pass by was the fact that she could spend money on a different state. Her parents were never there for her, but they sure had no problem handing her over a credit car.

Haley closed her book and picked up the blanket where she had been sitting for the last hour and she walked back to the house. Checking her phone quickly before reaching the deck on the back of the small cottage/house they had gotten she saw that it was just past eight in the morning.

"Where were you?"

Looking up she saw Brooke walking out of the house wearing some white shorts and an orange spaghetti strap shirt, where you could see her yellow swimsuit right bellow. Haley smiled at the thought that Brooke was ready to go so early.

Brooke had never been an early riser, yet in California she was never up after eight. It could have been that Brooke just enjoyed the place so much, or just that she wanted to be up as long as possible to enjoy as much of their days as possible. Either way, Haley was just happy Brooke was there.

"Reading" she said, holding up a book. Putting the blanket down on the banister she placed her book on the table.

"Yuck" Brooke told her, making a grossed out face. She placed her glass on the table and sat with her feet resting on a chair next to her. "I don't get how you can enjoy those things so much" she pointed to the book on the table as if it was infected.

"Brooke, it's a book" she pointed out, looking at Brooke. Haley quickly stood up, grabbed her book and began to walk towards the double glass door.

"Where are you going?"

Haley just let out a chuckle, "relax, I'm getting something to eat."

With a nod Brooke turned around and began to look at the ocean. For a moment she had thought that Haley was mad because of the way she had spoken about the book. But it really wasn't her fault, books just never really interested her.

Not more than a minute later Haley walked out with a muffin and a glass of milk. She placed it on the table and took a seat right next to Brooke. Both girls were quietly drinking and eating as they just admire the beauty before them.

North Carolina had beaches, but it really seemed like they never had time to go out and enjoy them. Now they were. They had no problems, nothing else to think about. The only thing they could do was admire and finally take it all in.

"Brooke, come on!" Lucas yelled.

It was amazing how even when she was ready, Brooke managed to find an excuse to take even longer. It was about ten in the morning and they had a surf lesson scheduled for eleven. Sure, they had a whole hour, but Lucas wanted to be there a bit early just to check out the place and things like that.

Brooke came out with a big yellow bag and handed it to Lucas, "fine, let's go."

Lucas gave Nathan a look and Nathan just shook his head and raised his arms up in surrender. He knew his sister all too well, and no matter how much she packed she never carried her things. Finally giving up he flung the bag over his shoulder and walked out the door.

"Why are we walking there?" Brooke asked, about ten minutes into their walk.

Haley just let out a chuckle, Brooke always found a way to complaint about something. "Because when you walk you safe the planet" she pointed out, knowing Brooke would hate her answer.

Brooke stopped on her tracks and turned around facing Haley and Nathan, "Seriously? You are making me walk to save the planet?"

"Brooke, we are walking because we wanted to check out that little flea market we saw" Haley said. She knew she could have let the whole saving the planet thing drag on and on, but knowing Brooke the best thing to do was to let her have the truth.

"Oooh, that cute one with the cute little summer dresses?" she asked, clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"Let's keep moving" Nathan finally added in. His sister was too much, and he really didn't what to do about it. But he did know what to do about her, and that was taking her shopping.

"Oh my gosh, I want that pink one, it was so pretty. Remember Hales, the one I showed you with the straps that go to the side?"

Haley just nodded. She really didn't remember what dress Brooke was talking about, but saying no would mean Brooke explaining every little detail about the dress just to refresh her memory.

"There it is!" Brooke yelled pulling Haley along as she began to run to the small little store.

There where many little stands around the beach, but that was the one that caught Brooke's eye. Haley had walked around here with them the same day they went to dinner to the cute little restaurant. Most of the stands were closed, but she still managed to see a few. There was one that sold sun glasses, and a lady who had gorgeous summer bags. But the one she always remembered was the lady who sold hand made jewelry. The earrings, and bracelets, and necklaces were gorgeous and no one could deny it.

"Look at this one" Brooke said, holding it to Haley.

Haley thought the dress was pretty, but she didn't really see herself wearing it. It was not really her style. But she did her fix her eye on a cute little green dress on the one of the other racks. It was strapless dress, but as much as it was a summer dress it looked very elegant. She looked at it and grabbed it. The dress looked to be a little short, but she knew that it would definitively be long enough for her, after all she was pretty short.

"That's really pretty"

At the sound of his voice she turned around and saw his blue eyes looking straight to her brown ones. "  
you think?" She asked a little shy.

"Yeah" Nathan said, taking it from her hands. "You should get it."

"I don't know" she shrugged, "I really don't need it, I mean-"

"Oh, but you do" he told her, before leaning down and pressing his lips on hers. "Come on" he said, grabbing her hand and walking to pay for the dress.

"This is a lovely dress" the girl who was placing it in the bag said. "I actually find it to be one of the prettiest ones we have."

"Yeah, it's really pretty" Haley answered, a little shy. She was about to pull out her wallet when she saw that Nathan had already paid for it. She was about to say something when she felt Nathan pull her again and the last thing she remember was the girl trying to say something, but not being able to hear her.

Turning to see that Nathan was walking to one of the other stalls she tried to pull him to a stop, not that she succeeded since he was so much bigger and stronger.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing that she was trying to stop.

"What about Brooke? …and Lucas?"

"We'll call them, come on." He pulled her once more.

"Nathan, we can't just leave them" Haley told him, as they walked hand in hand towards the little stand with the jewelry. "I love this" she said, holding up a bracelet.

"I know, I saw you looking at it last time."

All she could do was smile at him. He always remembered the little things, the ones she didn't even care to remember herself. She leaned closer to him and raised on her tip toes and placed a soft lingering kiss on his lips.

He let go her hand and pulled out his phone, "I'm gonna text Lucas and let him know that we will meet at the beach."

Haley gave him a quick nod and continued to look at all the marvelous things the lady could make with her hands. She never thought it was possible to bend a fork to such extend, but she had managed to do it.

"These are amazing" Haley told the lady. It really was amazing how they managed to do all their own jewelry.

The lady walked up to where Haley was standing and held up a tiny necklace. It was a silver chain with a small heart on it. But looking up closely she could see that the heart was made out of a fork's spike. Haley held it in her hand and admired it smiling at the lady, who seemed to have an accent of some sort.

"it's beautiful" she said, "did you make this?"

The lady shook her head and pointed to a young boy who looked to be about twelve on the corner of the shop sitting behind a table with many tools around.

"He is very talented" she said, trying to enunciate as best as she could so the lady could understand her.

"Thank you" The lady said with her accent. "You keep" she told her, handing the necklace to Haley.

Haley didn't know what to do. She really did love it, but she would never let the lady give it to her. She was going to get it, but now she just felt uncomfortable having the lady give it to her.

"No, it's okay. I'll pay for it. How much is it?"

The lady shook her head, "no, you keep."

"Ready to go?" Haley heard Nathan behind her and she turned to smile at him with the necklace still on her hand.

"I wrap" the lady said, taking the delicate piece of jewelry from Haley's hand and taking it wrap.

"You got that?" he asked.

Haley shook her head, and saw the confused look he was giving her. "She just… she gave it to me."

"Why?"

Haley really didn't know how to answer it, she just lifted her shoulders and let them drop.

"Here" Nathan said, handing the woman a bill when she handed Haley the small bag.

"No" she said, sternly "she keep."

"Ok" Haley said, looking at her and taking the lady's hand. "I'll keep it. Thank you." Seeing the lady nod and smile she turned to Nathan and pulled his shirt, "let's go, we don't want to be late."

Nathan still confused just did what his girlfriend said and he followed her as she walked him towards the beach with their fingers intertwined. He couldn't understand why the lady had given the necklace to Haley, or why she had gotten angry when he offered to pay for it. He really didn't think he was doing anything bad. He was paying for the child's hard work at making the necklace, and his talent and hard work should have been rewarded.

As they reached the shack where the instructor was waiting for them and to begin the class, Haley laughed at how many bags Brooke had. The time she had managed to get a necklace, which was free, and a dress. Brooke managed to have about seven bags hanging all around Lucas.

'_Poor Lucas'_ she thought.

"It looks like someone was out having a good time" a tall boy with very defined body and short blond hair said.

"Who doesn't shop when they travel?" Brooke asked. Her tone a little too flirtatious for Lucas' choice.

"Good point" he said, sending her a wink. "Okay, so my name is Jo and I will be instructing you." Jo walked towards a counter and pulled up a part of it allowing him to go to the other side. "If you guys follow me I will show you somewhere you can put your stuff and we can start getting you your gear."

Everyone followed Jo and he took them to a room with many lockers and a fitting area next to it. It was a pretty big place, something that didn't really look to be from the other side. He gave them all a key and told them what to do.

Brooke shoved as many bags as she could in her locker, and told Lucas she would put her clothes with his. Haley on the other hand had placed her dress bag in and she pulled out the small necklace from the bag the lady had wrapped it. She held it up and ask Nathan to put it on her. Holding her hair up she felt his hands on the back of her neck connecting the chain.

"Thank s" she said, and walked over to where Jo was standing with a some suits for them to wear.

It wasn't much longer that they were all outside taking the lesson and just laughing at Haley's clumsiness. They had about an hour of lessons and eventually Jo said they were all ready to go in the water. He told them he would go with them the first time, but they would be on their own after that. Haley being afraid of anything new as she always was couldn't shake the bad feeling from her body.

"It's going t be fine, Hales" Brooke pointed out as they began to pedal on the water.

"Fine" Haley said, a little panicked. "What if I fall? I'm not the best swimmer. And what if a fish comes and makes me lose my balance?"

"I'll be there the whole time" Nathan assured her. "and if you fall we will find you, the board will lead us to your drowning body." He let out a chuckle and felt Haley splash water his direction.

"That's not funny. What if the fish comes and bits this little cable, rope thingy" she pointed to the one connecting her ankle to the board. "Or worse, a whale comes and eats me and I'm stuck living inside like pinochio. Oh god, I shouldn't have done this, I should go back, this-"

"We're here" Jo said, cutting Haley. He gave her a reassuring smile and watched as they all began to turn their boards. "Now remember to pick a good wave, and to allow your body to take over."

"Take over what?" Haley asked, worried, once more.

"Just relax and have fun" Nathan told her, holding her hand and quickly letting it go. "let's do this!" he let out, before a big wave came along and swooped them all away.

Brooke was a natural. She had definitively done this before. The way she knew exactly what to do and the way she guided the board it was amazing. She could feel the wind in her face and the mist of the salty water hitting her slightly.

Like Brooke her brother was doing just as well. They had both done this before when they went to Hawaii with their parents. Of course neither Deb nor Dan had surfed with them, but they were happy to do so themselves. It had to have been the best trip of their lives. Their parents signed them up for lessons and after learning that was all they could do. Now it had all paid off.

The first big splash was done by Lucas. You would think it was Haley considering she was the clumsy one. Yet Lucas had taken a dip first. He finally came afloat and grabbed his board. Using his upper body strength he jumped back on the board with his legs straddling it. He wanted to go and do it again, but he was going to wait for at least one of his friends to do so. Once the thought had crossed his mind he saw Haley falling from her board. The funniest way he had ever seeing. It was as if she had lost momentum and slowly her body started to wobble and the next he knew she was down and her head had quickly popped right back up.

Letting out a hug breath Haley grabbed the board and held onto it tight. She knew she wasn't strong enough to get back on, but she still wanted to try. To do that she needed to regain her strength and her breath, and that was exactly what she was doing as she watched Nathan and Brooke ride the waves with such ease.

They continued to surf a bit more. Mostly Brooke and Nathan, they loved surfing. Haley was sitting at the shore were the water could still reach her, but not enough to cover her whole body. Lucas sat right next to her as they watched the Scott siblings surf the day away.

"It was fun, wasn't it?" Lucas asked.

Haley turned to him and smiled. "Yeah" she told him, with a simple nod. "I'm glad we came."

"Me too," he stated, and laid back looking at the blue sky. "I wish Jake was here."

Haley let out a sigh and continued to watch the other in the water. "Me too. But I think I would rather be with Peyton."

So far no one knew what Jake's plans had turned out to be. From leaving to New York to go see Peyton and Lindsey showing up, no one knew what decision he had come to make. And he never really told them. He didn't answer calls, just text messages and even then not enough info for anyone to put the pieces together.

"I guess we will find out" Lucas said, sitting up and turning to his best friend.

"I think he made the right choice, he always does."

Lucas looked at her and wondered if she really meant that Jake would have gone to Peyton, after all that had happened it was still weird to see that Haley had forgave her. He still couldn't believe how low his sister had gone.

"You know" he said, gaining her attention. "I still don't get how you forgave Peyton. I mean she was always rude to you, and don't get me wrong I love that you did, but she was so mean to you. Why?"

Haley smiled at him, "because everyone deserves a second chance, Luke. Even Peyton, with all the horrible things she did."

Both best friends continued to talk as the sun began to set. Eventually both Brooke and Nathan came back to shore so that they could wrap up the whole surfing thing. But to Haley the time she spent with Lucas was time well needed. Ever since they had started college life had been to crazy for them to spend much time together, and the fact that Brooke wanted to spend all her time with Lucas didn't make it any easier on the friends. But today they had their time, the time of their lives and a time they wouldn't change for anything.

A/N- Okay I know it's not the best chapter or the longest but it is something, and after such a long time I owe you guys a huge apology,. I had the idea to write this chapter, I just never really got around to doing it. I do know what I want to write next and please don't forget to tell me what you thought and what you would like to see next.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N- I just wanted to apologize for never updating. I really have no excuse but the fact that I had no inspiration till last night. I really hope you guys like this chapter. I also want to apologize because there will be no Brucas on this chapter or Jake, but they will be back. Oh, and this story will be ending soon. I don't have the time to update and stuff so I will end it at 20 chapters. 2 to go and I really hope to get them done soon.

Love Lost

Chapter Eighteen

Waiting for her to open the door Nathan was impatient. He told her to wear the green dress she had bought at the little market earlier that day. He had told her that she did have a special occasion to wear it, and this was it.

Seeing her open the door and expose her silky green dress with light tan lines on her skin he was caught with no breath. " You look…" he told her, chocking. No words could describe how he saw her in that moment. The silky forest green dress, with the perfect pair of brown sandals and a gold bag made her skin pop.

Haley smiled at him, "thanks, you look…. Too?" she questioned him.

She admired his tan trousers with a blue shirt that made his eyes popped. Smiling at him she closed the door behind her and began placed a soft kiss on his lips. She quickly maneuvered her hand so that it was tangled with his and began walking out of the hotel. By the look on Nathan's face she knew they would have been standing there for hours.

As they arrived at the nice little restaurant near the ocean the were seated on a secluded area. Nathan couldn't keep his eyes off her, but he had to play it cool. Life was about to change and he needed Haley to be calm.

"What?" she asked, with a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

Shaking his head Nathan picked up the menu again. "You look beautiful."

Haley looked down with a tad of embarrassment and smiled back at him, her cheeks still pink from the way he just looked at her. "Thanks."

After ordering their drink and meal they continued to just chat. It wasn't uncommon for them to go on dates, but it was odd for them to go to such high end places. Usually they just went somewhere around campus. Somewhere quick where they could also study if they needed to. But here, here they could relax and just talk, enjoy each other's company without having to worry about people talking or grades. It was just the two of them.

"You wore the locket" he pointed out, touching his own neck.

Haley grasped it in her small hand and looked at it. With a smile she looked back up at him and nodded. "It's beautiful, isn't it."

"Yes you are" he told her, once more making her cheeks turn scarlet.

Looking around to try and hid her blush Haley notice the kind of people that were sitting around them. She looked confused, but still flattered that Nathan would take her to such a place. Everyone around them looked to be wearing extremely expensive clothes, and the jewelry the woman wore was all over the top.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing as how Haley looked around at the people as if they were aliens or something of the source

Shaking her head she smiled at him. He could see right through her and she knew I. With another sweet smile she took a sip of her drink, hoping that Nathan would just drop the conversation.

"Hales?"

Placing her glass back to where she had just taken it from she smiled at him letting out a sigh. "Fine" she said. "I just… Nathan, this place is really nice. What are we doing here?"

"I told you. You needed that dress for some special occasion."

Shaking her head in disbelief at how sweet he was she bit her bottom lip. "We can go if you want" she told him. "You know I really don't mind just grabbing a pizza and eating it by the beach."

Nathan knew she would saw something like that. It was so Haley to always want to do the thing that was cheap for everyone. It was as if she didn't believe she was worth what he was doing for her. He reached over to her and held her hand over the table, and with a sweet smile and let out a cute chuckle. "We're staying" he told her, "I told you, it's a special occasion."

Leaving her confused he retrieved his hand when the waiter came back out with their food. They continued to eat and just keep a light conversation. Nathan trying to play it cool for what was to come, and Haley just trying to figure out what he meant by _special occasion_.

Not long after desert came around and they were both enjoy their sweet treats. Still suspicious Haley continued to look around. Maybe something was supposed to happen, and that's what was supposed to be so special. Nothing seemed to happen just yet, but maybe if she waited a little longer.

Nope.

She waited, and nothing came of it. She let Nathan hold her hand as he lead her outside and on their walk, probably back to the hotel. Confused Haley looked up at the stars and smiled at how pretty they looked. In Tree Hill you could usually see them this clear, but it had been a while since she had been back home. Still holding on to his arm tightly she let him guide, as her head was still looking straight up.

"What are you doing?" he asked, seeing as her head was still not down, and she had yet to answer any of his questions.

Shaking her head she looked at him, and realized that she was no longer walking on a sidewalk, or a street for that matters. She could hear the crashing of the waves and could feel how the sand was getting to her feet.

"Where are we?"

"Have you been ignoring everything I said?" He asked, a little hurt.

Haley could tell he was a little upset, but it really wasn't her fault that it was so beautiful where he had decided to go for a walk. Biting her bottom lip nervously she answered him, "I'm sorry. The stars… it's their fault" she blamed, trying to lighten the mood just a little.

He shook his head with a soft chuckle. How could he not laugh when she was trying to cheer him up. He watched as she took off her shoes and held them in her hand. He did the same and held her free hand and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her.

"Now… tell me what you were saying" she told him, as they walked towards the little beach house they were staying at.

Nathan came to a stop and looked at her. He stared into her deep brown eyes and smiled. After all they had been through he finally had her, and she was finally happy. He tucked her hair behind her ear and let his hand travel down her cheek. Slowly he lent down and let his lips crash with hers. Everything about the moment felt perfect, the moon, the stars, the crashing of the waves, even the sand between their toes.

"Marry me" he told her, as he pulled away. His hand still held her face so carefully, and he saw her face go from pleasure to shock.

"What?" she asked, not sure of what she had just heard. It could have been that she had enjoyed the kiss so much that she was coming up with her own scenarios, but maybe, just maybe he had actually said what she thought he had said.

"Marry me, Haley" he told her. "I love you. And I know you are expecting a long speech on why I think you should marry me, or all the reasons I love you, but I don't have one. And writing a speech with all the reasons I love you would never end. I love you Haley James, and I want you to be my wife."

A/N- I know I left it at a bad place, but please tell me what you thought and please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Love Lost

Chapter Nineteen

Had she heard him right? Was it actually true?

Haley couldn't process anything at the moment. She didn't know what to believe. He had just asked her to be his wife, and she could still not form a proper answer.

"Haley" he said, bringing her back down from her trail of thoughts.

Nathan had never been so scared to do something in his life, but he knew that no matter how scared he was this is what he wanted. He wanted her, always and forever.

Looking straight into his blue eyes, the same ones that had been there through all her tough times that summer, she nodded her head. "Yes" she said, holding his hand and showing him how happy she actually was at his question. "I would love to marry you."

He had no more words. Nathan closed the gap between the two of them and let his lips crash with hers. This kiss was full of love and passion, the kind that comes from hearing the answer you want when you propose. He let his hands travel down her side and with one smooth and simple tug he had her right against his chest.

Her hands were wrapped around his neck holding on tight, as to keep him from pulling away from her.

"I love you" she let out, when they finally pulled apart to breath.

Still catching his breath, Nathan let his forehead rest on hers and smiled sweetly. "I love you, too."

O  
Oo  
O

Both Haley and Nathan had kept quiet about their little engagement. They wanted their friends and family to know together, and they knew that if Brooke found out she would basically tell everyone before they had a chance to.

It wasn't long when Jake walked into the room he shared with the boys. He saw all the boys and Brooke along with his sister there.

"Is this an intervention?" he asked, placing his bag down next to his bed.

Walking towards her brother Haley smiled. "No" she said, pulling him to a hug.

Finally letting go of his sister he looked around at his friends. "How was the trip?"

"Dude first things first, where have you been?" said Lucas, looking at his friends bag.

Jake scratched the back of his head and chuckles.

"Did Jakey boy go see a Ms. P sawyer?" Brooke asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

Not getting an answered from him, Nathan decided to talk. "Did you?"

How was he supposed to answer that question?

"I stayed with Lindsey" he said, watching as Lucas' face dropped.

Lucas knew how his sister felt towards Jake, and he knew how sorry she was about everything that had happened that summer. Now here he was listening how the guy that could make his sister so happy had gone to see another girl.

"Why?" Lucas asked. You could hear a bit of anger in his tone, but most of them just shrugged it off. They all knew it was probably because Lucas was Peyton's brother, and he just wanted to protect her.

Jake looked at Lucas and to the rest of his friends. He slowly walked to his bed and sat at the edge, next to his sister. He could feel Haley looking at him attentively, and it was only making him nervous.

"I did stay with Lindsey" he repeated himself, "…but only for the day. I know you all think I'm a horrible person for changing my plans, but I did go see Peyton" he added. It was true. He had spent the day with Lindsey, but at night he had gone to the airport and changed his ticket for the red-eye. He needed to see Peyton, and he didn't care at what time he got there.

"What?" Brooke asked, a bit loud. "So you did go see Peyton?"

"Yes"

"And you were there the whole weekend" Haley added.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Brooke once more jumped in.

Haley looked at Brooke and back to Jake, "What did she say?"

"Why don't we go to lunch" Jake said. "I'm sure you guys are hungry, I know I am." He rubbed his belly.

Haley let out a soft chuckle. She knew her brother all too well, and he was now trying to avoid the conversation. "Yes" she said, standing up looking at Nathan. "Let's go, we have lots to talk about."

With those last words everyone evacuated the room. They all did have stuff to talk about, Haley and Nathan about their engagement, and Jake telling them about Peyton, and Brooke, well she always found something to talk about.

O

Oo

O

"So, Brooke, how was the trip?" Jake asked, looking at the brunette. He knew that she would explain everything exactly as it happened, and she wouldn't forget any details.

Brooke let out a smile and looked at Lucas, "we had so much fun" she said. "The beaches were amazing, and surfing was so fun, and oh my god, snorkeling was so fun."

"It was" Haley added in agreement. "Jake, you could see so many fish, it was like when we were little and dad took us to Hawaii."

"I wish I could've been there"

Nathan let his arm rest on the back of Haley's chair and smiled at the rest of his friends and his sister. He was excited to deliver the news he had with Haley, and he really wanted to see what their reactions would be.

"So, we have some news" Nathan said, looking at Haley with a mischievous smile.

Jake looked at them suspiciously and turned to his sister, "what's going on, Hales?"

"We're getting married" Haley said, snuggling closer to Nathan and finally letting her eyes rest on her brother to see his reaction. Haley knew Brooke would be excited about the whole situation, they would finally be sisters. But her brother's reaction is what was worrying her.

"Jake?" Haley asked.

Haley looked at her brother and waited for his reaction, but all she saw was how his face slowly turned to a smile. She then knew he was happy about everything that was happening. Her bright smile practically brightened the whole room, and now she knew that her brother was happy about her new decision.

"Oh my gosh, Haley, we need to start planning. This is going to be amazing." Brooke was more excited about the whole thing than the bride to be herself, but Haley just smiled at her friend. She knew she was happy for her, and Haley was excited to know that she would have Brooke there throughout the whole wedding.

"…we need to pick colors, and see your dress. And ooh, we need tux, and-"

"Brooke!" Nathan said, bringing his sister back to earth and cutting her off her trail. "We just got engaged, no need to rush into anything."

They all laughed at Brooke's over excitement and continued eating. Soon they would have a wedding. Now Jake and Peyton were once again on speaking terms, and Brooke and Lucas were together and happier than ever.

O

Oo

O

A/N- I know it's not the longest of updates, but I am trying to update more often and this is what I had so far. I really hope you guys enjoy it, and please drop me a review


	20. Chapter 20

Love Lost

Chapter Twenty

O

OOO

O

Haley woke up with the sunlight treating to break through the cracks between the shades in her bedroom. Rubbing her eyes slowly she turned to her side, where she found the one person she wanted to share the rest of her life with. Slowly, Haley got up and waked straight to the bathroom to get ready for her day. There were about a million things to do, and she hated to leave things for later.

After getting ready, with a simple t-shirt and some shorts she put her hair up in a pony tail and grabbed some converse to begin her day. She walked passed the bed and watched as Nathan continued to sleep. Nothing ever seemed to wake him up, and right now she knew how tired he was. He had been working hard, and it was finally his time off.

Slowly walking down the stairs, making sure no t to wake anyone up, Haley began her day. She decorated the outside of the house, made sure to have things ready for breakfast for everyone, and she even managed to get some laundry done. Now sitting on the couch just watching TV with her feet on the coffee table, she was relaxing while she sipped some coffee.

_Flashback-_

_Haley stood in front of the mirror looking at herself. She couldn't believe the day had finally come. They had graduated only three months ago, and already everything seemed to be going their way. Nathan had been drafted by the Charlotte Bobcats, and she had been given a teaching job at the local high school. It was surreal how their lives all seemed to be falling to place. _

"_You look beautiful."_

_Turning around Haley saw Brooke looking at her through the reflection in the mirror. Brooke fixed Haley's veil and smiled at her friend. "Thanks for being here" Haley said, trying not to cry._

"_Oh, don't cry tutor girl. If you cry I will cry, and we really don't have time to re-do our make up."_

_Haley nodded and took a deep breath. "I can't believe it's happening"_

_Brooke smiled, "It's happening, and you deserve it."_

_Walking over to her friend Haley enveloped her in a tight embrace, and both girls just held each other. They had been through enough, and it seemed that finally everything was going well, and everything was going their way. _

"_Let's go" Brooke said, as they walked out of the changing room and began to walk towards the garden where the ceremony would be taking place._

_Flashback over-_

Still holding on to her coffee she smiled. Haley could remember everything about that night. Brooke helping her get ready, Jake walking her down the isle because their father had passed away. Nathan's unbelievable vows. Everything about that day was, and would always be in her memory.

"Mommy, it's my birthday."

Hearing her daughter's voice she turned around to look at the small four year old. Blond hair, blue eyes, little Lydia Scott looked just like Haley as a child, well except for the whole blue eyes thing; which she obviously got from her father. She watched as the small girl climbed on the couch with her small teddy bear and sat right next to her mother.

Haley put her mug down and settled the young girl on her lap, "That's right, today _is _your birthday," Haley said, pretending she had forgotten all about it.

Lydia nodded and looked at her mother with her big blue eyes, "is daddy gonna be here?"

Haley could tell that her baby girl was sad. Because of his job Nathan missed so many things, and even thought the kids were still young they still wanted their dad to be there. Haley nodded with a bright smile, "of course he is, he would never miss your birthday."

The little girl smiled at her mother, "I'm hungry."

Putting Lydia on the ground Haley stood up, "come on, let get some food in you." As they both walked in the kitchen Haley watched as Lydia tried to climb on her chair. "Lydia" she asked, "why don't you go get your brother and daddy?"

Nodding vigorously Lydia took off running to get the two boys in her family.

_Flashback-_

"_Brooke, it can't be true" she said, looking at the sticks that were on her sink. They had only been married for four months and already she was having a scare._

_Brooke grabbed the stick and checked it one more time, "unless some other pregnant woman peed on your stick, you're pregnant Haley." Brooke was actually happy with the news. Haley would be a great mother, and she had some news of her own to share. _

_Haley shook her head, it wasn't possible. She was protected, an she really doesn't remember a time when she wasn't. Nathan and her were just starting out their lives as a married couple, and she really didn't feel like they were ready for a baby._

_Seeing her worried look, Brooke held Haley's hand. "Hales, you'll be a great mother, and Nathan is going to be so happy when you tell him."_

_Haley wanted to believe her friend, but how was she supposed to tell him. Nathan was hardly ever home, and when he was in Charlotte, he was off at practice or playing an at home game. She wasn't ready to do this on her own. _

"_And I will be an aunt" Brooke said, "Again."_

_Haley let out a shaky breath and nodded. She knew Brooke was right. Nathan would be thrilled, he was great with Jake and Peyton's little boy, Liam. She was just worried about having to do the whole pregnancy thing on her own, but soon Nathan would have his off season and he would be home. Maybe this wasn't a bad thing, maybe it was the exact timing for them to start a family. _

"_I should go" Brooke said, standing up. "Lucas is waiting for me, we have to talk about the move."_

_Giving her friend a nod, Haley watched as Brooke walked out of her bathroom, and not long after she heard the front door slam shut. Now all she had to do was wait, wait and hope that it would all be fine. _

_Ooooooo_

"_Haley, I'm ho-" Nathan was cut of his sentence when he saw his wife sleeping on the couch. He looked around the house and nothing seemed to be out of the normal. But the fact that she was sleeping was a bit odd. Haley never took naps, she was the most active person he knew, and seeing her on that couch worried him. _

_Walking towards the couch he took a sit on the coffee table and watched as she slept. Her hands tossed under her cheek and her legs crossed. Her breathing steady and a small smile on her face. He ran his hand down her face and watched as her eyes slowly started to flutter, and the smile she had grow bigger. _

"_Hey" she said, a little horsed since her throat was a little dry. "You're home."_

_Nathan smiled and caressed her cheek, "I am," he told her with a nod. "Come on, lets get you to bed" she said, sitting her to an upright position. _

_Haley shook her head, she wasn't tired anymore, and she really needed to talk to him. "Sit with me" she said, watching as he took a sit next to her. Slowly cuddling next to him she felt Nathan's arm go over her and pull her closer to him. _

_Her head rested on his shoulder, but more close to his chest. Haley could feel Nathan's breathing, and it was once again drifting her to a slumber. But then, she felt his hand play with her hair, and with a smile she looked up at him._

"_You love me, right?"_

_Shocked at her question he looked at her. His eyes wide open in shock, and his hand still stroking her hair. "Of course."_

_Haley continued to sit tightly and close to him. Feeling his hands as he stroked her hair. She needed to tell him. He needed to know. But she was scared. Haley didn't know why she was scared, it was part of life. You graduate, you get married, you have a family, you die. Now why was she so scared to tell him that she might be pregnant._

"_Haley, what's wrong?" he asked pushing her away and looking straight into her eyes with worry. Her brown eyes seemed to be confused, not sure of what to do. _

_Taking a deep breath she looked at him, "I'm pregnant." _

_There it was. She managed to get the words out. She watched as Nathan just looked at her. There was no emotion on his face. She couldn't tell what he was feeling, and she definitively couldn't hear him say anything. She watched as he turned to look at the television in front of them and back to her. _

"_Nathan?"_

"_Are you sure?" he asked._

_She nodded, watching as his face went from shock, to sacred to a smile. __A smile?__ Haley thought. Yes, a smile. He smiled widely and held her face between her palms, and then leaned in to kiss her. He had no words. He was extatic, and there were for him to describe what he was feeling, so he showed her. _

_He maneuvered her so that she was under him as he kissed her. "Nathan" he heard her say, as he was making his way down her neck and slowly unbuttoning her pants._

"_hmm"_

"_We have to talk about this" Haley said._

_He pulled away and looked at her straight in the eye, the big wide smile still plastered on his lips. "We're having a baby" he told her, "we are having a baby." He leaned down and kissed her again._

_Watching as he pulled away once more she looked at him, "you're okay with this?"_

_Nodding and once more kissed, "I love you Haley James, and I know I'm going to love this baby" he said, putting his hand on her stomach. "And when he or she is a little older we are going to have another." He kissed her again, "and another" kiss, "and another" kiss, "and another-"_

"_Don't get greedy, Three is enough" she said._

_Haley finally gave into him. He had been laying on top of her kissing her and all she couldn't think about was the fact that maybe he didn't want the baby, but he did. He wanted this baby and many more._

_Flashback over- _

The birthday party had just started a little bit ago, and guessed where still arriving. Brooke and Lucas had already made it to the party with their daughter, Lauren who had turned five just a couple months ago. Jake and Peyton had arrived as well, with Liam, Nicole, and Kate.

Most of the children just played around while the older people talked. It was amazing how far they had come, and that they were all still friends. And no matter what they trusted each other and told each other anything.

"They're getting so big" Brooke commented, watching the kids run around.

"Yeah" Nathan said, "Lydia doesn't even want us to help her cute her food."

"That's how they are" Jake added. He had two little girls, but at least one of them was still young enough to run to him for everything.

Brooke smiled and watched as her little girl tried to get some flowers from the garden. She could see all the kids doing something different. Liam, who was seven was trying to get the smaller kids to play football with him, but they were so young they didn't really understand what they were supposed to be doing.

"He loves football" Peyton commented about her oldest son, "I swear he watches it all the time."

Then came Nicole, who had just turned six. Nicole didn't care much for girly things. She was all about the loud music, and always carried around one of Peyton's old iPods. Nothing like her younger sister, Kate. Kate was three, and probably the quietest of the three. She was just like Jake. Didn't say much, she kinda just kept to herself and tried to help her siblings so they didn't fight so much.

"Hey" Haley said, watching her baby boy climb on her lap. Jamie was a total mama's boy. If ever he needed something or wanted something, Haley was his to go person. "What's wrong" She asked.

Jamie looked at his mother and whispered in her ear, "I want cake."

Nathan could hear, and he gave Haley a knowing look. He knew that whatever Jamie wanted, Haley would make it happen for him. Nathan shook his head and watched as his wife gave him a pleading look. "Not yet, Haley."

"He's only five" she used as an excused.

"Hales, we've been over this."

"Come on, Nathan. He's my baby" she said, hugging him a little tighter.

"Am I your baby?" Little Lydia asked, looking at her mom with her big blue eyes.

"Of course you are" Haley said, picking her up and also holding on to her tightly. She looked at both of her kids and to Nathan, "Why don't you go tell daddy to let you have some cake" she said.

O

Oo

O

The guest had already left, and the only people left where Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake. Of course their kids were there as well, and they were all playing in the family room they had down the stairs.

The grown ups were all sitting in the living room, sipping wine and remembering the great times they had already spent together. Births, weddings, birthdays, trips, accidents, hospital visits, and so much more.

It was amazing for them too see how long they had been friends, and how their kids would probably follow in their footsteps and be just as close as they all were now. Yeah, they didn't meet when they were kids. Well all but Nathan and Brooke who met the other later on. But they all knew that their kids would be great friends.

O

OO

O

A/N- I know that was a horrible way to end it, but I really wasn't inspired by this story anymore. I apologize to all those of you who read, and hopefully I can be back soon with something better than this. Maybe even another part to it where it's all about their kids and their friendship. IDK.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
